


Ad Coelum

by Moonlady9



Series: Adamo [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon AU, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Shibari, side of naruto/sakura, sold soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura wakes up in a strange new place, she has a brand on her arm and she is being told she is dead. That's not even the most shocking part, she had inadvertently sold her soul during her life and now in her afterlife, she is the property of the demon Kakashi Hatake. Sakura finds him to be an enigma, contradictory, yet there is something about him that draws her in. Kakashi gives her two options, pain or pleasure, it for her to decide what she wants, but nothing will change the fact that he owns her, every bit of her soul is his.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Adamo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095710
Comments: 194
Kudos: 362





	1. From the Heavens to Hell Below

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
new short story, just a few chapters, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ad Coelum: Latin; Abbreviated from Cuius est solum eius est usque ad coelum et ad infernos which translates to "[for] whoever owns [the] soil, [it] is his all the way [up] to Heaven and [down] to Hell." The principle that the owner of a parcel of land also owns the air above and the ground below the parcel.

The last thing Sakura remembers is the air rushing past her, her hair blowing in front of her face blocking her vision, she remembers screams, the crunching of metal, like when she would stomp on an aluminum can but so much louder, it was deafening. Then silence.

She breathed. The air was strange. She took in another breathe, no, she was strange. The act of breathing wasn’t doing anything to her body, she didn’t feel the satisfaction of oxygen filling her. Her eyes flew open as she sat up, her hands to her chest. She looked around her surroundings, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. The room was white, a sterile acerbic white that burned her eyes. She groaned in discomfort. She covered her eyes hoping they would adjust to the light. She looked down at herself, she was naked, she gasped and pulled up the white sheet around her. If she didn’t know better, she would say she was in a hospital, but it was too clean, and more alarming was the silence.

Sakura blinked and looked around, there were endless rows of beds, each with a body. She gingerly placed her foot on the white linoleum floor. She jumped out of her skin as an excruciatingly loud siren sounded over her bed. She clamped her hands over her ears. The sound vibrating down to her bones, she curled into herself screaming in pain. It felt like it was going on forever, and then suddenly silence again. She gasped in relief. There were feet running towards her.

“We got another one over here!” the voice shouted.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she had no idea where she was, but she knew she wasn’t in a hospital. She had to be dreaming, this couldn’t be real. She yelped as she was yanked to her feet, she pulled the sheet around herself tighter as a dark-haired woman pulled her left arm.

“Oh you have a contract brand.” The woman looked at a black mark on her forearm. Sakura didn’t have any tattoos, where had that come from? Before she could ask, the woman continued. “Oh and you have a VIP brand, lucky you. Now come on.”

Sakura was dragged down the hall, holding on to her makeshift dress, the bodies she passed were just laying there, lifeless, like vessels waiting to be filled. Sakura was starting to panic, breathing wasn’t calming her down. She looked down at her arm, the strange marking was of a scarecrow face and underneath a segmented diamond.

“Where are we?” Sakura finally managed.

The woman before her didn’t even pause, “We are in limbo. You are dead.”

Sakura’s heart dropped. Dead? She was dead? “But how? I was just walking out of a lawyer’s office.”

“And you were hit by a car, drunk driver. Shitty way to die.” The woman kept pulling her.

Drunk driver? Sakura didn’t comprehend what she was being told as she was being dragged “Where are you taking me?” Sakura couldn’t see an end to the ocean of beds in every direction.

“You are VIP, you are being taken to the director.” The woman finally stopped and pulled out a large ornate golden key, she pushed it into the air as if some invisible door existed and much to Sakura’s surprise, that was exactly what she had done.

Sakura was pulled into a large office, not much different than her own office she had as Director of Surgery. A blonde woman sat in a throne-like chair. Sakura didn’t know if she should bow or kneel or curtsy, she just stood frozen.

“Lady Tsunade, this one has been claimed by Hatake.” Sakura’s escort spoke loudly into the room.

The blonde didn’t even look up from her papers, “Hmm, Hatake finally claimed one for himself? Very well then, send her to him.”

Sakura bristled as they talked about her as if she was an object. Her mind finally catching up with all the new information. “Wait a fucken second.” She growled out. “What is going on? I’m dead and I’m in Limbo and your carting me off to someone like he bought me?” she clenched the sheets tighter around her chest as she walked up to the desk slamming her hand down. “Shouldn’t I be going to heaven? I did good things in my life.”

The blonde woman sighed and sat back on her chair, she gave her a quick glance, “There is no heaven you silly girl, your afterlife is exactly what you deserve, if you were a bad person, you get a bad afterlife, if you were decent, then it’s decent, and so on.”

“So why am I going to Hatake? Why did he claim me?” she clenched her fists.

“You made a contract with him.” Tsunade said blandly.

Sakura’s eyes widened in surprise. “I did what?”

Another exasperated sigh, “Shizune get me her contract.” The dark hair woman materialized a document and handed it over to Tsunade. “You said, and I quote ‘I would sell my soul to marry Sasuke Uchiha.’ And within eighteen months you were married.”

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, “I don’t remember saying that.”

“We get that a lot, now we record the contract.” Shizune handed Sakura a tablet.

Sakura watched in horror as she did in fact say that, “But I was drunk and we were just fucking around with tarot cards with my best friend Ino, that can’t count.”

“Yet it does, the demon heard the prayer and answered it. Be careful what you sell your soul for.” Tsunade fingered through other papers, “Seems like that marriage wasn’t worth your soul, but we don’t offer a soul back satisfaction guarantee. So off you go. Enjoy the afterlife.” She dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Sakura was yanked through another door by Shizune before she could ask more questions. She appeared in front of a dark cottage in a darkened forest, it felt haunted, eerily silent, the sky in dusk or twilight, not fully dark but not light. Shizune knocked on the blood red door, the same design that was on her arm was carved into the wood. Sakura felt her blood run cold when she heard a voice resonating in her mind.

_Come in_.

The door opened and they both stepped in, the inside was nothing like what she expected. It was like she was in a fancy suite, like one of those penthouses she would watch on that reality show with the million-dollar listings, but instead of being bright and inviting, this room was brooding and eerie. She stepped onto the dark hardwood floor with her bare feet, the room was mostly empty except for a large desk and a high back chair. There were floor to ceiling windows, she could see the tops of the trees, a slight breeze swaying the forest. Books lined the walls and she was starting to realize the lumps on the floor were actual animals, dogs. They growled and bared their teeth as they walked deeper in the room.

Shizune stopped in front of the desk, “Lord Hatake, here is Sakura Haruno.”

Sakura looked past the desk to see a figure sprawled across the chair, legs hanging off the side, he looked like he had been sleeping like that. There was a small dog on his chest he was petting absently.

“Oh she finally died?” he lifted his head, his face covered in shadows and looked her over.

“What do you mean finally? That was my life!” Sakura exploded, she had listened to enough. “Look, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but you don’t own me! Don’t talk about me like I’m just something you ordered online from China and forgot about until it arrived two months later. I am a person!” her chest was heaving even though she wasn’t exactly breathing.

He studied her for a beat then turned to Shizune, “Thank you for delivering her. I’ll take it from here.” Shizune nodded and left through another invisible door. He slowly moved to sit correctly on the chair. “You were a person, now you are a soul in the afterlife. More specifically you are my soul.”

“You can’t just own me!” she slammed the table with her fist.

Papers materialized in his hand. “I can and I do. That brand will remind you of it.” He pointed to her left arm.

“How can you accept a drunken contract? You can’t hold someone to a legally binding document if they are not capable or too inebriated to make a decision.”

He chuckled, low and deep, “Those are your laws, not ours. You said that you would sell your soul over my mark, I accepted your offer and here you are.”

“Your mark?” she was confused.

“The tarot card you two were using to read your futures, they had my mark, it’s legally binding, no point fighting it. Not that anyone would listen.” He stood up, putting the dog on the chair.

He walked around the desk to stand in front of her, he reached for her face, she jerked her head away and took a step back. “Don’t touch me.” She hissed. He stood up straight, she looked up at him, the room was too dark to make out his face.

“Such fire Doctor Haruno.” He reached for her waist holding her against his body.

She swallowed her fear, he was wearing black robes tied loosely leaving his chest exposed. “Let me go.” She said slowly through gritted teeth.

“Don’t you want to know what you sold your soul to?” she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Stop trying to scare me and let me see your face.” Sakura huffed.

He laughed, “Do you think I’m trying to frighten you Sakura Haruno?” He bent down to whisper her name in her ear.

She shivered as his breath tickled the small hairs of her neck. “You’re a demon right?”

“Good guess Doctor.” His nose grazed her shoulder as he breathed her in.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself, and then realized it didn’t help, his scent, he smelled divine, like a stormy night. “And your name is Hatake?”

He moved to her other side and licked up her neck, she gasped at the cool feeling of his tongue on her skin. “It’s Kakashi Hatake, but you will call me Sir.”

She scoffed, “Why would I call you that?” His hand went up to circle her neck, and while she knew breathing was not something she needed, she still felt her windpipe being restricted, she still felt like she was being choked.

He rubbed his cheeks against hers, feeling her soft warm skin on his, like a cat marking its territory. “Because you’re mine. I own you.” He growled softly into her ear. “And you will call me Sir because it pleases me.” He released her, she fell on the ground gasping. “It’s strange isn’t it? The desire to breath but not having need to. Always unsatisfied.”

She quickly got to her feet, “Well I refuse, I refuse to call you sir and I refuse to be your little slave.” She turned a fierce gaze to him.

He cackled. “You don’t quite understand little one, but you will.” He snapped his finger and suddenly she was back on the ground writhing in pain, screaming, like if she was burning alive. With another snap the pain vanished. He bent down to brush away the hair from her sweating face. “I can make it very painful for you, or I can make it very good for you.” He snapped his finger again, she moaned out as her body was overwhelmed with the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. Her back arched off the floor, her legs rubbing together, she convulsed as waves of bliss flowed through her. Another snap and she was back. “I like pleasure more than pain, but it will be up to you what you want me to reward you with.”

Sakura sat up slowly, her body still felt gelatinous, fuck that was the most intense orgasm she had ever had, she could feel the wetness between her legs. “Can I get some clothes?” she tightened the sheets around herself as she stood up.

“You haven’t done anything to deserve clothes yet. Didn’t even ask correctly.” He sneered in amusement.

She bit her lip, there were a few things that Sakura knew at this moment. One, that she was dead. Two, she had unknowingly sold her soul for a shitty marriage and three, she had sold her soul to the demon standing in front of her. She was intelligent enough to know that she was ignorant of this world and didn’t know how to escape, but her demon had rules if she played by them he would be good to her and if she was difficult, well, she didn’t ever want to experience that pain again. She swallowed her pride.

“Can I have some clothes, _Sir_?” she managed to say. She could see his perfectly white teeth as he grinned.

“Good girl.” He waived his hand and a door opened between the bookcases. She stepped into a room of deep green carpet and black furniture, there was a black chandelier hanging and walls of clothes. She walked up to a rack, she froze when she realized what type of clothes it was. Lingerie. It was all lingerie. She walked through the racks hoping, wishing for even a shirt and shorts. She wanted to cry.

_What’s wrong? _his teasing voice floated into her mind.

“You can’t expect me to wear any of this?” she replied in desperation.

_Well I’m not going to force you_. She sighed out. _You can be naked if you want._

“What?” she roared, she walked back to the door, he was sprawled on his chair again chuckling.

“You can wear what’s there or you can wear nothing.” He went back to petting the dog.

Sakura was seething, she wanted to shove a very sharp object between his eyes. She stomped back into the room. She managed to find dark green silk and lace trimmed shorts and matching top. She looked at herself in the mirror, the top covered her front but the back was non-existent, held together by strips of fabric, and at least the shorts covered everything necessary. She looked around for shoes, all crazy high heels she would never have been caught in while alive. She decided to go barefoot. She walked back out, her back straight, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower for him.

He gave her a quick glance, “That took forever.” He waived his hand lazily, another two doors opened, “One’s the bedroom, the other is the bathroom.”

She turned to inspect the rooms. The bedroom was straight out of a gothic fantasy, a large black four poster bed with forest green velvet and silk canopy around it, green seemed to be his favorite color. “Green really isn’t my color.” She mumbled.

_There’s only one bedroom, you don’t get a choice_. His voice chiming into her head again.

“Wait I don’t get my own room? I’m not sleeping with you.” She snapped.

_Oh you won’t sleep little one_. His voice laced with malevolence.

“Are you going to force me to have sex with you?” He lips felt numb as she said the words. She felt his presence behind her, his hands on her shoulder. She took in a sharp breath.

“Nothing like that. You have no need for sleep. The bed is just because it’s nice to lay down in it sometimes. Sleep is like breathing, a habit that offers nothing to us now but still we continue to try.”

She relaxed, she didn’t know why but she did believe him that he wouldn’t force her, even considering her wardrobe options. She walked back out and went to the other room, it was a spacious bathroom, the walls were glass making her feel like she was floating on the forest canopy. The tub was large, there was a shower and deep grey marble flooring. She noticed no toilet, she figured that was another human need that she didn’t have anymore, she assumed that also meant no hunger or thirst.

He was leaning against his desk as he waited for her. He studied her as she walked to him, her slim and toned body, her rose hair falling to her shoulders but what had caught his attention were her eyes. Sparkling like emeralds, as mysterious as a cat’s, bright even in the darkened shadows of his home.

She stopped in front of him, she still couldn’t see his face clearly, faint light of a soft moon only illuminated his silver hair. She could see his defined torso from the opening of his robes, his forearms were muscular, his fingers beckoned her, long slender fingers. She stepped up to him slowly, his fingers danced up her collar, lifting her chin. His cool touch made her gasp, her eyes fluttered close, she felt his breath on her lips. She couldn’t help the feeling of desire bubbling up from his closeness. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched her like he was touching her now.

“Can I see your face, sir?” she added that last part as an afterthought, remembering his request.

“My face? It’s nothing special really.” He chuckled low in his chest. With a snap of his fingers the room was filled with a soft glowing light.

She opened her eyes slowly, she brought her hands up to trace his strong angular jaw, he let out a sound of encouragement, she felt a little braver, letting her fingertips move up to his lips, his upper lips slightly thinner than his bottom, he had beauty mark under the left corner of his lips. He lowered his face to her, there was a long scar down his left eye, she traced it up, past his silver lashes and eyebrow. “How did you get the scar sir?” she whispered. She became acutely aware how close their faces were.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you someday.” He murmured as his hands went up to her hair, he took a handful to his nose. “You smell like life. What I imagine a fruit orchard to smell like.”

“Why did you want me here sir?” it was getting easier to call him that.

He let her silken strands fall from his fingers, “I need someone to run errands for me.”

Her hands dropped from his face, “What kind of errands sir?”

“Mostly just keeping track and collecting all my souls. I have quite a lot.” He smirked as he sat back.

She blinked at his sudden withdrawal from her. “Souls? Like me?”

“Not like you.” He took her left arm touching the scarecrow face. “This symbol means you and I have a contract.” He moved his hand to the segmented diamond, “This means I have marked you for a special purpose.”

“What happens to the other souls then?” he held on to her arm tracing her veins.

“Oh they go to work.” She gave him curious look. “The souls that don’t sell their souls have a personal world constructed for them depending on their merits. The souls that are under contract maintain those worlds.”

Sakura nodded, she was still lost, but she understood enough to know contracted souls were slaves. “Are there angels?”

Now it was his turn to give her a quizzical look. “Angels? As in the biblical, Dante’s Inferno sense? No, not like that. No beings made from God’s light exist here. Here angels are just assholes, surprisingly the demons are the nice ones.” He smiled.

“So am I just supposed to spend all of eternity at your beck and call, sir?”

“Don’t say it like it’s such an awfully disgusting idea.” He bent down to her ear, “I can be very pleasant.” He licked behind her ear.

She held her breath, he was making her head spin, she wondered if it was some demon power to make her more complacent. His hand ghosted over her lower back, she shuddered as he followed the curve of her spine. She gripped the collar of his robes, desire surfacing again. She whimpered as his lips moved down her shoulder in feathery kisses. It had been so many years since she had been touched like that. “Why me?” she breathed out.

“Because you were so desperate for affection. Doctor Haruno, youngest head surgeon at thirty-two, threw yourself into your career because of your failure of a marriage.” She stepped back, anger filling her again. “Did I hit a nerve?” he sneered.

How did he do that? One moment she was melting into his touches and the next she wanted to break his perfect nose. “The marriage I accidently sold my soul for?”

“You never wished for a good marriage. You should have been more careful in your choice of words.” His barking laughter caused her to lash out, he grabbed her wrist before her hand connected with his cheek. “Now, we haven’t gotten to the part of our relationship where you can hit me back.” He smirked.

She growled. “That ‘marriage’ was the worst seven years of my life. Absentee husband doesn’t quite cover what Sasuke was.”

He laughed, “I know, I watched your happiness turn to misery right before your eyes.”

“It was entertainment to you?” she snarled.

“Of course. Medical student falling in love with the dark brooding law student Sasuke Uchiha. The more he ignored you the more you wanted him, so much so that you thought it was love.” Kakashi chuckled “And then you wanted to marry him so badly you said you would sell your soul to marry him, but he doesn’t even care about that perfect life you had envisioned having with him. He left you for months on end because of work. What was the final straw for the divorce Sakura?” he tried to contain his laughter. She bared her teeth at him, her eyes full of rage. “Oh come on, tell me.” His voice lowered in command.

“He was cheating on me.” She said through her teeth.

Kakashi started laughing loudly, coldly, “You stayed so loyal to him and he was cheating on you. I can’t make that shit up. You sold your soul for a husband that cheated on you, dying at thirty-five in a drunk driver accident right after finalizing your divorce. You were exiting the lawyer’s offices when you died.” He sniggered.

Sakura wretched her arm from his grip, “I’m so glad my terrible life was so amusing to you.” She screamed at him. “I mean what’s one measly life compared to all eternity for you right?”

“Exactly!” he smiled at her, “You have all of eternity, it won’t take long for you to forget your human life. Actually, I can remove your human memories if you would like.”

“What? No, don’t touch my memories.” She put her hands on her head as if it was enough to protect her.

He shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

“I need air.” She huffed.

“We don’t breathe.” He stared at her.

She groaned in exasperation, “I need space from you, I need to go for a walk.”

“Oh, the door is right there.” He pointed to the crimson door she had come in from.

She reached the handle. “Aren’t you worried I’ll run away?”

He cocked his head in confusion. “There’s nowhere for you to go no matter how far you run. The forest will always lead you back here. You can’t go anywhere without me.” He smiled pleasantly at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped out, the sound of the heavy door closing behind her gave her some relief. She felt the cool moist earth at her feet, she wondered if she should have asked for shoes, but thinking of the heels in that closet, she stepped forward into the trees. As she walked into the woods, she realized she couldn’t be injured, had she been human her feet would have been shredded but here, she was perfectly fine, not a scratch on her.

The scent of the forest calmed her, it reminded her of the forest near her childhood home. She walked until she heard water, she found a small stream, she sat down, the twilight settling around her. It was unnerving, this state of almost night and almost day, of perpetual twilight. She could see a crescent moon in the sky, she laid down, the only sound the water flowing, there were no other sounds, no critters or even a soft breeze rustling the leaves. She closed her eyes, he was right, she couldn’t sleep.

She rolled over on the dirt, hot tears started to fall, she sniffled. How could a drunken careless phrase have changed her whole life? Why did she have to do tarot cards? Why did Ino convince her? She remembered that day, Ino thought it would be fun to try to predict their love lives. Sakura got her wish, she had married the most eligible man in school but it had brought her nothing but misery. If she hadn’t said that phrase, she wondered if she would have found someone else, someone that would have loved her and made her happy. She sobbed. She had never been loved. Sasuke had never loved her, she had lived her life and never been loved in return. She grabbed the nearest rock and chucked it as hard as she could into the trees. Her life had been a waste.

_Your afterlife doesn’t have to be._

She sat up, his voice in her head again. “Will you stop that? It’s bad enough you can speak into my head, don’t read my thoughts.”

He appeared from the shadows, the soft moonlight illuminating him. “Your thoughts fascinate me. You are so emotional.” He bent down to wipe away a few tears.

“Do you not feel emotions?” she wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t know emotions.

He breathed out a chuckle, “Yes we have emotions, I meant you, specifically, always ruled by your emotions. When you were angry, you were in a rage. When you were sad, you were melancholy. When you were happy, you were joyous.” He sat down next to her.

She noticed he wasn’t wearing shoes either and for some reason that comforted her. She brought her knees up and put her chin on them. “Could my life have been different?”

He shrugged, “Of course, but does it matter? That life is a blip, everything is so fresh to you right now, but in a few centuries, it will only be a fading memory. Your achievements, your failures all forgotten. Death is the beginning to your real life.”

“But it’s not _my_ life. I belong to you.” She sighed.

“Yes, but I’m not as bad as other demons. I’m pretty lazy to be honest. I took you because Tsunade kept badgering me. All you really have to worry about is not angering me and I don’t anger easily.” He gave her a small smile.

She nodded. There was no point fighting the inevitable. She was his for all eternity. “Could I get real clothes though?” she tugged at the thin fabric.

He shook his head. “Nope, I need something to look at around the house, but I’ll give you something to wear when we go out.”

She groaned irritably. She thought of all the sexy lingerie that she left behind unused, of course it was her luck that no living man would ever see her in lingerie, but a demon would make her wear it for the rest of eternity. Although, this demon had shown her more affection in a few hours than Sasuke had ever shown her. How pathetic, Kakashi was right, the more Sasuke ignored her the more she wanted him, like a sick challenge. What the fuck was wrong with her?

“Nothing is wrong with you.” He brushed back her hair.

“Please don’t read my mind. I need something to myself at least.” She looked at him dejectedly.

He nodded to her surprise, “All right, I won’t read your mind. In exchange you have to let me hold you whenever I want.”

She furrowed her brows. “What?”

He scratched the back of his neck, “I like the way you feel. Human souls are so full of energy.”

Sakura breathed out through her nose, “You are insufferable.” She crawled over to his lap, she would prefer to keep her thoughts to herself and as long as he didn’t do anything inappropriate to her, it should be fine. He pulled her into his chest sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, she wondered if he knew that she would dream of Sasuke holding her like this. “What do you know about me?” she asked.

“Everything.” He kissed the top of her head.

She chuckled dryly, of course he did.

She realized that time moved at its own pace here, there were no clocks, no day and night, no way to measure time. It was irritating, she was used to having her day broken down to the minute because every second counted when she was saving lives. Here, time was meaningless, she could have been laying on the carpeted floor of the closet for five minutes or five years and she would have no way of knowing. She had taken a bath and had given up trying to find something to wear, so she had laid down on the floor in only a towel.

_Are we going with nothing today?_ his laughing voice in her head again.

She groaned, “What’s the damn rush? Got somewhere to be?”

_No hurry, just curious_.

She found him to be both absolutely infuriating and at times a very comforting presence. She supposed this was better than working like the other contracted souls. She rolled over on the floor and sat up. She stared at the sea of lace and silk in front of her. She knew he wouldn’t give her anything else, she had already tried and begged.

She went to open some drawers. She felt herself turn red, there were toys, lots of them, she shut the drawer when she noticed some of her favorite toys was in the drawer. He did know everything about her. The next few drawers were more sex toys and things. She let out a puff of a frustrated breath. She finally found a drawer that didn’t have toys but had very slinky thongs and bras. There was no point in wearing those, they didn’t cover anything at all.

She opened another one, at least this one had panties, he seemed to really like lace. She grabbed a black pair that seemed to cover up the most. She had found a silk nightie, about as short as the dresses she would wear to the club, she threw on a black one.

Sakura walked out, he was sprawled out on his chair as usual petting one of the dogs, he gave a her a quick glance and made a small noise of affirmation. She stood unsure of what to do.

“So what do you want me to do sir?” she put her hands behind her back trying to hide her nervousness.

He looked up at her, his slate eyes studying her. “There’s lots of books if you want to read.”

She looked over at the wall of books, she did like to read. She frowned when she started reading the titles, they were romances, no, they were erotica.

“You’re a pervert.” She stated it like a fact she should have known from the beginning.

He shrugged, “Why hide it here? Don’t you like to read those? With a glass of wine and finish with an…”

“That’s enough! Did I not have any privacy in my life? Or any now?” she was blushing a deep red.

He laughed, “Are you ashamed of all the lonely orgasms you gave yourself while reading and wishing it was your husband?”

“Why do you always have to bring him up and remind me of my pathetic life?” She grumbled as she walked to the bedroom. She buried herself in the pillows, she wanted to be smothered and feel that comforting deep breath of oxygen filling her lungs.

She squeaked as she felt his body behind hers holding her against him. His hand went to her neck and the other to her thigh. How could it be his cool skin felt like it burned?

“I would watch you because I wondered what it would be like to touch you.” He whispered darkly in the shell of her ear. “And that beautiful face you would make.”

She felt her cheeks warm up, yes she was embarrassed that he had watched her most private moments, but the way he was running her hands down her legs also told her he liked what he had seen.

“You’re so soft and warm.” His nose in her hair as he caressed her skin.

She froze, not sure if she liked his touches or wanted to run away. His fingers ghosted over her lips, she breathed out, her skin prickling at the contact. She leaned back slowly into his touches. She cursed herself for her weakness, for her starvation and desire for affection. He was an asshole but he enjoyed touching her and she ate up every feeling of his skin on hers.

Kakashi could feel her warmth seep into his body, her soft breathes tickling his fingers, he was fascinated at how full of life and energy a human soul could feel. He could tell Sakura craved touch by the way she was giving into him, even through her anger for him. Her hair smelled like fresh air, he took a deep breath, moaning softly, holding her tight against him.

Sakura relaxed in his arms, he seemed like a happy child holding their favorite stuffed bear, and she was his. She felt herself smile, one moment he was such an insufferable jerk and then next he was holding her like she was something precious.

“Have you ever had a… What am I an assistant? A slave?” she said lightly.

“Hmmm… No, you’re my first.” He murmured against the top of her spine.

“Oh.” she decided not to think too much on it. She had time to ask questions later, right now she wanted to soak in the peaceful air around them. She closed her eyes and let him caress her.

Sakura couldn’t say how long they had stayed in the bed together, letting his touches soothe her, making her forget. That timeless feeling was suddenly broken when the front door slammed open.

“Kakashi! My rival! Where are you?”

A loud booming voice filled the house, Kakashi groaned. “What is it Gai?” he held on to Sakura tighter.

Sakura giggled as Kakashi tried his best to hide behind her, burying his face on her back like a child afraid of strangers. A tall man with dark hair and thick eyebrows came into the bedroom. Sakura assumed they knew each other well since this man went to sit on the bed and pried Kakashi from her.

“You must be Sakura.” He beamed, “I’m Gai.”

“Hi.” He didn’t wear the dark robes that Kakashi wore, he was in jeans, olive green button up shirt and a white jacket that fell to his knees. It almost seemed like he was glowing, she wasn’t sure if it was just him or if he was a different being than Kakashi. “Are you an angel?”

He laughed, Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m an angel. Has this demon been nice to you?” Gai nudged Kakashi in the ribs with his elbows.

“Yes I’m nice. I haven’t tortured her yet.” Kakashi grumbled.

“Well I don’t get real clothes.” She shot a narrow look at Kakashi.

Gai looked at her nighty, “What’s wrong with what your wearing?” he furrowed his brows not understanding.

Sakura could see Kakashi smirk behind him, “Uh, I would like some real clothes, this is lingerie, I could use some coverage.” Gai shrugged and tapped her forehead, “What the fuck is this?” she jumped out of bed, Kakashi was bending over in laughter.

Gai seemed confused about their responses. “You wanted more coverage, I gave you more, and the material is breathable.” He smiled at her.

“Just fucken kill me.” She tugged at the green jumpsuit, she didn’t know which was worse the lingerie or this atrocity.

“You’re already dead.” Gai gave her a big grin.

Kakashi sat up finally regaining control of himself. “OK, I’ll let that be a choice in your wardrobe.” He chortled.

Sakura screamed “This is such bullshit!”

Kakashi waived his hand and she was back to her nighty. She gave them both a disgruntled look before she stomped out of the house. She couldn’t look at either one, both of them assholes.

She walked around the cottage, it felt as if she was now living in some dark fairy tale, she saw that there was a garden. She bent down to see the flowers, all flowers that bloomed at dusk. She supposed it made sense, they were the only flowers that would bloom here. She wondered if he maintained it. She walked deeper down a stone path, there was a fountain, water bubbling and cascading down into a marble pit in the ground. She saw a large tree with a swinging bed. She bounced over and laid down on the cushions and pillows letting the movement rock her to a state of half-consciousness.

Eventually she felt his presence, she turned her head away, she was still mad at him.

Kakashi kissed her shoulder, “Gai is gone, I want to hold you again.”

She huffed, jutting her chin out.

“Now now, don’t be like that.” His finger tracing down her arm.

“Why do you insist on tormenting me?” she whispered.

He stopped his touches, kneeled down beside her and looked at her, he knew her to be proud but fragile. “Torment? I actually really like you, I am being very nice to you.”

She turned around to look at him, “Nice? You won’t give me clothes, you bring up my ex-husband to taunt me and then you switch to touching me the way you do. It’s torment.”

He chuckled, “Well I am a demon. For the clothes, I won’t deny It’s nice seeing you in it. You were never told enough in life, but you are quite beautiful for a human.” He brushed back her hair to see the faint blush on her cheeks. “I would watch you pick out a sexy outfit every anniversary for him, and then the look of disappointment on your face every year when he came up with some excuse to not be with you. At first it was funny, but year after year I started feeling bad for you.” He ended gently.

Sakura sat up, her legs over the edge, she was taken aback by his admission and that he paid that much attention to her. He was right of course, She would try every year to get Sasuke to be with her, but he would always find a reason to miss their anniversary, she would usually drink a bottle of wine, or two, in the lingerie she had bought and cried herself to sleep. She looked down at the man, well demon, in front of her, handsome and honest, sometimes that honesty hurt but he hadn’t lied to her as far as she could tell.

“Every time you pick out something sexy now, I will definitely be enjoying it.” He gave her a wolfish grin as he bent down to kiss up her leg.

She flushed in embarrassment as he reached the edge of the camisole at the top of her thigh. “Kakashi…”

“Sir.” He corrected.

“Sir,” she amended, “um, is it the same?”

He looked up at her in feigned innocence, “Is what the same?”

She bit her lip, she knew he wanted to hear her say it. “Is sex the same?”

He smirked, “Some would argue better.”

She remembered the orgasm he gave her with just a snap of his fingers, it had been better than anything she had ever experienced. “Did you want to with me?” she mumbled, she couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Are we compatible?”

He laughed lightly, “Doctor Haruno, you could talk about sex at work, but you’re blushing talking about it with me.” She pressed her lips together, “We were all made in His image, yes we can have sex, if you want.”

She brought her eyes to his, “If I want?”

“I might be a demon but I’m not a rapist. Only if you want, but if you say yes, you will learn with time that I might get a little rough and a little demanding.” The corner of his lip quirked up.

She smiled, she was glad to hear that, her uneasiness swept away. Maybe it was that it had been so long since she had been pleased by someone else, maybe it was just horniness, maybe it was because he was the last being in the universe, or because he actually wanted her, but she nodded her head. “OK.”

He ran his hands down her calves, and then back up to her thighs. He could feel her relax as his fingers and his lips moved up and down her legs. He heard her gasp as he bit down gently on her thigh. He lifted himself up, pushing her down on the cushions, his knee between her legs. He placed his ear to her chest, he could still hear the rhythmic thumping of her heart, “I forgot what a heart sounds like.”

She looked down at him, his eyes closed as he listened to her heart, a smile on his lips. She gingerly ran her fingers through his hair. Sakura felt like she was being jerked around, one moment he was an absolute bastard, the next, so curiously sweet. She didn’t know how to keep up with his moods. “Do you not have a heart?”

“Technically yes, but it doesn’t do anything, but for humans it continues beating, pumping your own human essence through your soul, much like it used to pump blood while you were alive.” His hand moved from her hip up to the underside of her breast, his thumb absently stroking the swell of her breast.

Sakura leaned back to see the sky through the trees, she could make out a few stars in the sky, she didn’t recognize any of them. She was realizing that Kakashi liked to touch, every time she had seen him, he was touching something, the dog or her, she wondered if it was his personality or if all demons reacted the same to humans. She could hear soft joyful breathes from him as she continued to stroke his hair, she smiled to herself, she had always dreamed of doing this with someone, and yes he was a demon, but he was weirdly making daydreams she had of being in a happy relationship come true.

He lifted his head up and kissed the tops of her mounds, tracing the edge of the lace until her reached her shoulders, he slid down the straps to continue kissing her skin unobstructed. Her fingers felt good on his scalp, he felt her stop as she touched the sides of his skull.

“What’s this?” she gently traced bumps on the top of his head.

“My horns.” He kept moving his lips up her neck unphased.

“Those are just bumps.” Now that she felt them, she finally wondered why it was a demon didn’t have horns. At first she thought maybe it was some religious propaganda and demons didn’t actually have horns, but now she supposed they did. Gai also didn’t have wings and a halo, maybe he also kept the hidden.

“My horns come out of those bumps.” He said as he kissed up her jaw.

Now she was curious, “Can I see?”

“Later. They tend to get in the way of things.” He nibbled on her ear, her hands moved on, back to running her hands through his hair. His lips move back up to her chin, he paused, he looked into her emerald eyes, she returned his expectant gaze.

“Did you want to kiss me?” she said, her voice laced with diffidence.

“So very much.” He pressed his forehead to hers, he could sense her trepidation, and then she lifted her chin for their lips to meet. He smiled and kissed her gently. She felt like a blaze, full of life and energy, all consuming. Her softness and warmth intoxicating, nothing he had ever felt before.

His lips were smooth and cool in the way ice felt on a hot day, refreshing and seeking relief from the heat. She curled her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. His kisses were tender but eager, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt herself become dizzy from a kiss, to be fair, she also couldn’t remember the last time she had been kissed. His tongue licked at her lips, she parted them to grant him entry.

Kakashi moaned as her tongue reached for his, tasting each other. She tasted like what he imagined fruit to taste like, he hadn’t ever tasted something like her. He didn’t want to stop, and they didn’t have to stop, he could see her chest heaving, but they didn’t need to breath, they could keep going indefinitely. She grazed her nails behind his neck, he felt a shiver go down his spine, he grinned.

Her eyes fluttered open as he stopped kissing her, “What’s wrong? Did I do something?” she saw his smile.

“No nothing is wrong, you did something very good.” He bent down to kiss her again.

“Mmm.. What did I do?” she managed between his kisses.

“You made me shiver.” He said simply.

It didn’t explain much to her, but it must mean something to him, she would ask for a better explanation later, right now she wanted to go back to his kisses. Her hands playing with the small hairs in the back of his neck. She lifted her leg to rub against his, his hand grabbing at her waist pulling her to him. She felt breathless, even though she knew it didn’t make sense.

His hands started to move to her waist, he shifted them so they were sideways and lifted her leg over his, they settled back into a rhythm, she was kissing him back with just as much need as he felt. He pulled her closer, clenching the silk, she tightened her leg. He groaned in approval as her hand moved to his chest under his robes. Her fingers felt like searing pokes, branding him, he nipped at her lips, her soft sighs were driving him on. He went down to touch her thigh, her skin softer than silk, she mumbled some sounds of encouragement, he went to palm her perky ass, she didn’t flinch, her tongue tracing his lips.

Sakura was lost in his kisses and his touches, she hadn’t felt this desired in such a long time, his lips moving down her jaw to her neck, like he was eating her up, she gladly gave into him. He moved her again, he sat up, her legs around his hips, she gasped as she felt his erection pressed against her, she noticed the moisture sticking to her panties. His hand felt like they were everywhere, they were tangled in her hair, then down her back, then grabbing her ass and tracing her thighs. His lips made her skin feel like ice burning into her flesh, she pushed down his robes wanting to feel all his muscles without obstructions.

His lips moved down to her neck and shoulders, she sighed contently over him, he smirked against her skin as she unconsciously rubbed herself against his lap. There was a new scent that hit his nose, musky and sweet, her arousal. As much as he liked kissing her now he had a different pull, he wanted to know what her orgasm tasted like. He flipped her on her back, his hand trailed down to her waist, her nighty scrunched up, he let his fingers trace the edge of her panties, she made a noise of surprise.

“I want to touch you.” He mumbled as he went back to her lips.

She froze, he actually wanted to touch her, she wasn’t begging him, he was asking her. She nodded, she wanted him to touch her. His fingers traced the outline of her panties over her stomach then down her leg, she held her breath, unnecessarily, as he touched the inside of her thigh. She let her leg fall, opening herself to him.

He nibbled at her lips. He grazed his knuckles over her covered mound, he delighted in her soft gasp. He watched her face as he began to tease her, his fingers pressing and rubbing over the lacy fabric. She bit her lip as he kissed her neck, she was beginning to rock against his hand. He could feel the moisture seeping through her panties, he could hear her soft mewls against his ears. With a flick of his wrist he made her underwear disappear touching her bare skin. “You’re so wet little one.”

Sakura whimpered, gods he was only touching her and she felt like she was falling off the edge. She gripped his hair tightly as he slipped a finger past her folds, his fingers tracing her entrance. “Kakashi…” she whined.

He stopped his movements. “It’s Sir. Don’t make me punish you.”

His voice was dark and commanding, it made the coils in her stomach tighten. “Sir, please…” she tried to move her hips but his other hand held her steady.

“Please what? Use your words.” He licked behind her ear.

She huffed, “Please touch me inside.”

He lifted his head to look at her and smiled, she looked adorable when she was blushing. “You want my fingers inside your wet pussy.” There was a moment of hesitation before she nodded. “Tell me.”

He was holding her hostage it seemed, he wanted her to play by his rules if she wanted pleasure. “Please put your fingers inside of my tight wet pussy and finger me until I cum.” She smiled demurely. “Sir.” She added.

He chuckled and plunged his fingers into her. “That’s a good girl.” She cried out as he curled his fingers, pressing against her sensitive walls. “You weren’t lying when you said you were tight.”

“It feels so good.” She panted, she gripped his arm, her other hand still holding on tightly to his hair. She reached up to kiss him, short breathless kisses as his fingers drove into her, twisting and stretching her out. She concluded his fingers were magic, there was no way she could be falling apart so quickly, but she didn’t care as she lifted her hips to meet his hand.

Kakashi watched her furrowed brows, her lips trembling with every moan, his thumb grazed her clit, she groaned as her head fell back into the pillows. Her creamy neck bared to him, he licked and nibbled as his hand continued. He was thoroughly enjoying every sound of her, he could feel her walls fluttering around his fingers, “Are you going to cum for me little one?”

She could barely comprehend what he was saying, her mind sluggish, “Oooh Please don’t stop sir, please.” She begged.

“I want to see you cum.” He shifted his fingers as he thrust in, her nails dug into his arm and scalp as she shook under him and screamed. He felt a gush of her orgasm coat his hands as her walls clamped around his fingers. He slowed his fingers, his eyes never leaving her face, her eyes tightly closed, her mouth open in pleasure. “Look at me.” Her eyes fluttered open, her emerald orbs staring into his. He eased her through the aftershocks of her climax and then pulled out his fingers. He brought his hand up to see the evidence of her pleasure between them. He licked at her orgasm, he moaned at the taste, he thought of a spring night, dark and flowery.

Sakura laid back, she knew she didn’t need to catch her breath, but she still went through the motions as she stared at the sky. She hadn’t had someone else give her an orgasm in so long she had forgotten what it felt like, so much more satisfying. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her legs open, she looked down as he lowered himself between them with a wolfish grin. Her protest was changed into a deep guttural moan as he licked her. “Oooh!” his tongue continued with firm and purposeful movements, his hands gripped her thighs holding her open for him. She jerked as he flicked her pearl.

Kakashi was taking his time getting to know her, he listened for every moan and gasp, the way her stomach clenched and her legs trembled, like learning how to work a new toy. He wanted to know every spot that brought her pleasure. She was sweet, and responsive, her thighs were soft surrounding him, her scent was otherworldly. He wondered if all humans were like her or if she was unique. He dipped his tongue into her center, she clenched her hands around his hair, he almost chuckled. He languidly explored her, he was in no rush, he was enjoying himself, watching her reactions. He looked up her body, he should have taken off the nighty, next time, he was a patient man.

She felt like he was both torturing her and worshipping her at the same time. His lazy pace was making her want to scream in frustration but then he would find a new spot that would make her forget why she was upset in the first place, and the cycle would start over. She decided he was all demon, then his tongue would do something, and then she didn’t hate him so much. She wondered what sex would feel like with him, the though quickly passed as his tongue circled her clit. “Oooh yes…” she hissed.

He was being selfish, he wasn’t doing it for her, he was the one that wanted to see her orgasm again, he wanted to feel it and taste it. His lips latched on to her pearl, suckling and licking until she screamed, he had to hold her legs open as they wanted to close around him, he drank up as much of her nectar as he could, her taste was officially his favorite flavor. He lifted himself and watched her as the rest of her orgasm flowed through her, he was mesmerized.

Sakura sat up slowly, shocks of pleasure still coursing through her, he pulled her into his lap, she melted into his arms. “Thank you sir.” She mumbled against his chest. If he always made her feel this good, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

“Oh you will be paying me back for that little one.” He teased as he kissed the top of her head.

Her fingers ran down his pale chest, “Did you want me to repay you now?” she smirked.

Kakashi laughed, seems she just needed a taste of what he had to offer for her to comply, he stilled her hand by pressing it against his chest. “So eager, but no, this was just for you.” Maybe he wasn’t being completely selfish.

She blushed, “That’s generous.”

“Is it? Or are you just not used to it?” he looked down at her, so vulnerable. “If it makes you feel better you have all of eternity to pay me back, and I promise it will be fun.”

“Fun for who?” she caught a dark glint in his eyes.

“Well it will definitely be fun for me.” He grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she could only guess at the things he would consider fun. After all he was a demon. 


	2. Demon's Clutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter.  
So this may turn out to be longer than I had originally intended, sorry not sorry, so expect more.  
Hope you enjoy.

It was odd, the way their dynamic changed, she loathed her situation and by extension him, but her body craved him. She knew it had something to do with his demonic appeal or something to do with the brands on her arm that radiated heat when he ordered her around. For now they were small things, _come here, let me hold you, feed the dogs, read me a book_ that last one wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t erotica. He did it on purpose, knowing she would get aroused and would let him pleasure her, and it was amazing, he was amazing, but she wasn’t fool enough to think he was doing it solely for her benefit, he was playing at something she could feel it in her bones. They hadn’t had sex yet, but she assumed that was another little game for him. He wanted her to beg him, but she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t beg him for sex. She had been in a sexless marriage long enough to know how to satisfy her own urges. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, sprawled across his chair as usual, a dog on his stomach while he read a book. She couldn’t see how that was comfortable, but she didn’t deny she liked seeing his long lean body spread out, robe hanging loosely off him. She licked her lips, she shook herself and buried her face back into the book she was trying to read.

She had convinced him to get her a chaise and some non-erotica books, the joke was they were still cheesy romances that she would normally pass at the drugstore aisles. It was progress she rationalized. She rolled over on her back to stare at the ceiling, she was wearing an olive green teddy today, at least her boobs looked good, even if it was to his benefit, she puffed out air. She felt one of the dogs climb up next to her, it was Bull, he was the sweetest, she moved to her side to hug him and pet him. “Hi boy, miss me?” other than Kakashi, the dogs were the only conversation she had. He licked at her hand. “Are you hungry? Time for food?” his tail wagged.

She got up and went to a side room, it wasn’t a kitchen, all it had was cabinets full of dog food packages, she tried not to think about what the food was made of. She wasn’t quite ready to know what the diet of a hell hound consisted of. Soon a procession of dogs followed her, she opened a bag for each dog, eight in all. They all sat on their haunches patiently as she filled each bowl. When she was done she signaled for them to eat, in unison they rushed for their bowls gobbling up everything as quickly as they could. She walked back, she squeaked in surprise as Kakashi appeared in front of her. His perfectness unsettling her, as always. “Do you need food too? I think there’s an extra bowl for you to eat out of Sir.” She tried to push past him.

He grabbed her arm and brought her back to him, “I can eat. I don’t think putting you in a bowl would be very comfortable for you though.” He teased against her ear.

She felt her cheeks warm up, she should be used to his crassness, but she still couldn’t help the way her heart and belly would jump at his words. “Is that all I’m for?”

“Oh sweetheart, this is just foreplay.” He grinned as he picked her up in his arms and walked them to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

As much as she hated herself for it but she gave into him, he didn’t really give her a choice when every touch, every kiss, created a deep ache of desire. He would touch her for what seemed like days, making her moan and gasp, she loved it, she hated it, she wanted it and wanted him as far away from her as possible. Her own emotions in limbo. He put her down on the bed and climbed in after her, claiming her mouth in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his cool lips nipping at hers. She fell back into the pillows, her mind went hazy, gods he was such a good kisser. His hands went to the back of her head, he liked to play with her hair and to guide her where he wanted. He had a thing about control she found out quickly.

He tilted her head so he could kiss down her jaw to her neck, her humanity was so refreshing, so light, so sweet, he wanted to be surrounded by her essence always. Her nails grazed his back, he shivered, he bit her shoulder harder than he meant, she yipped. “Sorry, got carried away.” He muttered in apology as his tongue soothed the reddened area. He moved his hands under the sheer fabric to her stomach, feeling her warm soft skin. He could feel her soft sighs passing his ear, he took the strap of fabric in his teeth and tugged it off her shoulder, he loved her skin, so supple. He kissed down the tops of her mounds until fabric stopped him, he buried his face in the valley of her breasts. She started to run her nails through his scalp, he let out a content breath. He knew she liked this, the mindless caresses to lustful touches, all things she didn’t have in her life and he was more than willing to let her fulfill her little romantic daydreams if it kept her complacent, and he wasn’t going to lie to himself he liked it too.

Sakura looked down at his silver hair, it was no surprise that he liked to make her uncomfortable with his perversions, yet, she couldn’t deny the prideful feeling she got as the object of his lust. His hands moved up her stomach to the underside of her breasts, she didn’t catch the movement, she wasn’t sure there was one maybe it just took his thought, but her top was gone. He made a noise of appreciation at her nakedness, she looked away, her cheeks aflame.

He hadn’t actually seen her topless before, the last few times he had the single mindedness of just wanting to taste her, now, he wanted a little more of her. Her breasts were plump, round, and perky, blush colored nipples at their peaks. “Beautiful.” He murmured as he kissed around her mounds. His tongue lavished her breasts, gentle licks around her hardened nubs. She was biting her lower lip, her cheeks red. “Why are you acting so shy?” he licked her nipple, she furrowed her brows. “Does it not feel good?”

“It feels good. I’m just not… it’s been a long time.” She ended lamely. Like everything to do with her sex life it had been too long, and even the few times she had sex with Sasuke, he never spent this much time and attention on her, let alone compliment her. She was trying not to let the ghosts of the past affect the pleasure she was feeling now, she never realized how much his neglect had changed her. She used to love sex before, she had been confident in her body, willing to have fun and try new things, but with Sasuke, well she was lucky if the lights were even on, he wouldn’t even get her naked most times, just take off the bottoms and claim his pleasure.

Kakashi reached up to kiss her deeply, he pulled back, her eyes opened slowly, jade looking back at him in confusion. “Why do you feel shame?” he could sense it in the back of her mind, he knew he had promised not to read her mind, but the feeling was coming off her in waves.

She stared mutely at his stormy eyes, she didn’t know what to say, she hadn’t even been aware it was shame she was feeling. She would have perhaps called it inadequacy. She sat up, he moved back, she covered herself with a pillow, hugging it against her. She looked at her fingers, this was so surreal, a demon was asking her about her feeling, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry. She compromised and did both. “This is ridiculous, why would you want me? I obviously come with baggage, you knew that.”

He watched her as she tried to compose herself and wipe the tears from her face. He smiled, “There it is, it’s your emotions, you’re brimming with so much pent up feelings. You have rage deep inside of you.” He bent over to lick away her tears, so much life in her tears.

She sniffled, “Rage?” she bit the inside of her cheek as his demeanor changed, his eyes narrowed, his lips in a sneer. He pulled the pillow away from her, she scrambled backwards until her back hit the headboard.

“Are you ashamed of yourself for liking what I’m doing to you? Or are you ashamed for the way he broke you?” he licked up her neck.

She shivered, there was a darker energy coming from him. “I don’t…”

“You don’t know?” he growled, “I thought you were smart, you were a genius and you’re going to tell me you don’t know? You have to do better than that Doctor Haruno.” He bit the side of her neck, she yelped.

He wanted something from her but she wasn’t sure what. Did he want to see her broken and crying? How did he expect her to react? She cried out as he bit her again. “What do you want from me? To admit that I was stupid, that I was foolish, that I didn’t know what I wanted, that I gave him power over me and let him stomp all over me until I couldn’t recognize myself.” She tugged at his hair to pull him off her. “What do you want me to say? That I hate the woman I became with him, that I would sell my soul again to take it all back, to live my life never even hearing the name Sasuke Uchiha.”

He rubbed his cheeks against hers, “I can take it all away if you would let me.” He purred.

It was so enticing, to forget that part of her life, too good to be true, especially an offer coming from a demon. “Don’t you want my rage? Without those memories I wouldn’t have it.”

He yanked her hair back so he could stare into her eyes, just like a cat analyzing her prey. He grinned. “I own all of you.”

The way he said it, yes it was possessive but there was a different tenor, almost excitement. She reached for him and pulled him down for rough bruising kisses. He wanted her, he wanted her rage, her suffering, her indignities, then she would give it to him, she would show him that ugly part of her soul. “Show me you want all of me.” She breathed. “Even the awful parts.”

“The horrid parts are my favorite.” He smirked. She bit his lips. “Give me all your sins.” He groaned as her nails dug into his shoulders, “Your envy, your greed, your lust and especially your wrath. I want to taste them all.”

His hands were gripping her thighs, opening her up so he could settle between them and pulled her closer. “You might own me but don’t think you will have _me_.”

“That defiance.” He gripped her hair at the base making her groan.

The pain felt good, like bitter medicine, she wrapped her legs around him, grinding against his erection, the pressure against her clit was making her dizzy. He was kissing her everywhere he would reach, her neck, her jaw, “Please make me feel good, make me forget.” She moaned as he licked behind her ear.

“I want you to give in.” he pressed her back against the mattress. “Give in to me.” His mouth moved down her chest.

She gasped as he took a nipple into his mouth, “I won’t this time, I won’t let you turn me into someone I hate again.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” He switched, giving it a gentle bite. “I said I can give you pain or pleasure. You have to give in to one.”

He was rocking against her core, Sakura was acutely aware of his size and how wet she was. The question rolled in her mind, he wasn’t just asking her about physical pain or pleasure, he meant it in a deeper sense. Was she going to carry her pain with her? Let it fuel her anger, let it lower her self worth? She had felt a deep sense of relief when she had signed those divorce papers, like her life was just about to start over, and she could make a better life for herself, by herself. Of course she was killed the moment she stepped out of the lawyers office, but still, that feeling, to start anew, she could still hold on to that. She wanted to make good choices, not fueled by regret or vengeance. “Pleasure, I want pleasure.” She decided she would let the pain go and work harder at finding herself again, even if she did belong to him.

“Good.” He left loving bites over her chest. “I like pleasure more. Maybe just a little pain.” He grinned as he bit down harder on her sensitive flesh.

She moaned, maybe a little pain was good too. She tightened her legs around him, her hands back in his hair pulling him as close as she could to her. The feeling of a man, even a demon, on her body was something she missed greatly.

Those sounds she was making, he wanted to hear them always, the begging whines, and pleading moans, she was giving into him just as he asked. He wondered how much he could take, how much she would offer him. It was getting more difficult to exert control over himself, he wanted to sink into her center, but he wanted her to break first, and he would make sure she would. Her pants were heavier, he knew she was close. He suddenly stopped, released her nipple from his mouth, her eyes flew open in confusion. “Patience little one. I have something I need to do.” He pulled away from her. She sat up bewildered.

“Really? Right now? You’re going to stop right now?” she wanted to punch him right in his perfect grinning mouth, she wanted to pull him back down to the bed and have him finish. She had been so close. It dawned on her, “You’re such an asshole.” He was playing with her again, another game of his. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of her begging. She turned away from him in irritation.

He wanted to laugh at her reaction, everything he had hoped for. He moved in front of her, “Give me a kiss goodbye.” He ordered. She ground her teeth but complied, “Oh and don’t touch yourself while I’m gone, or get dressed.” He smirked at her infuriated face.

She could feel his command in her body, she couldn’t deny him when he did that, she watched him walk out of the bedroom and heard the main door close. She screamed into a pillow, if she could murder him she would have, she knew exactly all the different ways to make a man suffer, she was a doctor after all. She wondered if demons were the same. She entertained herself with different scenarios as she tried to shift her mind from the burning energy in her stomach.

She flopped on the bed, he probably had nothing to do, he just wanted to leave her unsatisfied. She wondered if she had done something wrong. She shook the thought from her head, no, he just liked to play games, it wasn’t her. He obviously wanted her, she knew it from the way he touched her, the evidence of his erection, but she still could feel that self doubt creeping into her mind. She stood up from the bed, suddenly she didn’t want to think about what they had been doing. She walked back to the main room and laid on her chaise. It was a wine-red velvet, the fabric comforting on her skin.

She picked up the book she had next to her, some historical bustier ripping romance novel, it had its charm she supposed. Her concentration was broken from a knock on the door. She sat up, no one had ever knocked on the door before, the only visitor Kakashi ever had was Gai and he just barged in. She looked down at herself, she was only in panties, still damp from earlier and she couldn’t get dressed per his command. She chewed her nails, she didn’t know what to do as the knocking continued.

“Kakashi you lazy asshole, open the door!”

Sakura chuckled, well at least she wasn’t the only one that had a similar sentiment. She sighed, it seemed like the person wasn’t going away. She walked over. “He’s not here.” She called through the door.

“Oh! What a pretty voice!” the door pushed open.

She squeaked and tried to push it back, “What are you doing? You can’t just come in!” obviously she wasn’t strong enough and she stood with her arms over her chest doing her best to cover herself up. The man, demon she amended seeing his horns, entered with a guilty grin. He had long chocolate hair that fell to his shoulders and a cheerful face.

“Sorry Love, just had to see what human Kakashi choose.” He looked her over, “I’m Gemma by the way.”

Her embarrassment quickly turned to anger. “How dare you just come in like that! I know you’re all demons but don’t any of you have any fucken manners!”

Her face was ruddy from anger or embarrassment, probably both he surmised. “No one told you to come to the door basically naked.” He stated, nonchalantly walking in and sitting on her chaise. “Where are the dogs?” he whistled.

She watched, affronted as those little traitors all ran to him taking the treats he was offering. She scoffed “Unbelievable.”

“Put something on so we can talk, unless you want to stay like that.” He looked back at her with a mischievous smile.

She gritted her teeth, “I can’t get dressed.”

He chuckled, “Kakashi certainly is a pervert.” He patted the seat next to him, “I won’t bite.”

She hesitated, the desire to keep her dignity was fighting her desire for a conversation with someone other than Kakashi, and the dogs seemed to know him so maybe he wasn’t so bad, as demons went. Though she wasn’t sure how much of their trust was attributed to his snacks.

He snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared, he offered it to her, “Technically you’re not getting dressed, just covering yourself because it’s cold.”

She looked at it curiously, so there were loopholes to the commands. She stepped forwards, grateful to him when he looked away as she wrapped the blanket around herself. “Thank you.” She sat down as far away from him as possible on the chaise. She looked over at him, her eyes fell to his horns, he had large curved horns that wrapped around his ears, they were a dark tan color that matched his eyes. He had a similar robe as Kakashi but he wore dark pants and t-shirt underneath leaving the robe open.

“So how’s Kakashi treating you?” he asked.

She grumbled as she tugged at the blanket, “Can’t you tell?”

He laughed, “I hardly give my humans any clothes either, I think it just something you get used to.”

She shouldn’t have been surprised, maybe demons were just perverts in general. “I’m just stuck here without any real form of entertainment or anything to do.” He picked up the book she had been reading and gave her a questioning look. “It’s either that or erotica.” She motioned at the bookcases.

“What did you do in your life?” he leaned back, getting comfortable.

She didn’t know how to feel about him making himself at home, she didn’t know if he was a friend of Kakashi or not. “I was a doctor, head surgeon actually. How do you know Kakashi?”

He scratched his chin, a pick appeared in his mouth to chew on “I suppose that’s hard to explain, call it workplace proximity.”

She nodded, she supposed demons had work to do. “Tsunade, who is she?”

He twirled the stick with his tongue, “She’s King of Demons, the head demon if you will.”

Sakura nodded again, so there was a hierarchy within the demons. She pointed to his circular horns. “Do all demons have horns like yours?”

He touched the curvature of his horns. They were clean and shiny, well taken care of. “Not exactly like mine, we all have our own unique design, like fingerprints. Have you not seen Kakashi’s?”

She flushed, she should have realized it was personal, “No, he hasn’t shown me yet.”

“At home we tend to put them away, and his tend to get in the way, he’s quite clumsy with them.” He smiled.

She was overwhelmed with curiosity, she wondered if they were like the horns on rams, “Can I touch them?” she blushed. “I’m sorry if that’s too personal. Ignore me.” She put her hands in her lap.

He chuckled, “Curiosity is not a bad thing here. You can touch them.”

Sakura bit her lip, he seemed nice and polite, she wanted to trust him. She moved to kneel beside him, she held back. “Will something happen to me if I touch them?” maybe she shouldn’t trust a demon so easily.

He laughed, “You really distrust us that much? I can’t hurt another demon’s human.”

She was still skeptical, there was another way demons could control her, “Will I desire you?”

He chortled, “You have some real trust issues.” He leaned forward, toothpick disappeared, his lips near her ear. “No more than you want me now.”

She felt herself redden, he smelled good too, and that unresolved feeling Kakashi left her with was starting to appear. “Maybe I shouldn’t.” She yelped as he pulled her into his lap, “You know personal space is a thing.” She scolded.

“I’m letting you touch my horns, I think we’re past that.” He teased.

“Damn Demons.” She muttered under her breath, he chuckled. Well she was already here, his arms around her, she reached up and carefully touched his horns. Nothing happened.

“Told you nothing would happen.” He sniggered. He let her explore, her fingers tracing the grooves and curves. She kept a careful distance but her scent and energy still captivated him. She was like a scientist discovering something new, her inquisitiveness a bright feeling, she tapped at them, moved his hair aside to inspect his skull where they came out, she got bolder and tugged gently at them. “You know they’re still attached to my head.” He joked.

“Sorry.” She looked sheepish. “They’re very pretty.” Her curiosity quelled, she moved to get off his lap, he held her.

“Sorry, it’s just, you feel so full of life and energy, it’s nice.” He reluctantly loosened his grip.

She didn’t move, he had been nice enough to let her touch him, maybe she should return the favor. “Don’t all humans feel the same?”

“Yes and no, it’s an aura, everyone has it, but everyone’s is unique.” He leaned back, letting his hand drape over her knees and the other over the top of the couch. “So where did Kakashi go?”

She shrugged, “No idea.” She played with the edge of her makeshift dress. There was a sense of calmness that radiated from him. She wondered if they could control it, with Kakashi she always just felt lust. She noticed Genma absently run his thumb in circles over her knee, demons did like to touch.

Just as she was starting to feel self-conscious, she heard the door open, she jumped, but Genma caught her in his arms holding her against him.

“Kakashi, I really like your human. She smells delicious.” He made a show of nuzzling her neck and taking a deep breath.

Sakura giggled as his nose tickled her, she caught on that he was teasing Kakashi, she pushed herself away. Kakashi was a vision, she had never seen him truly angry before. He was in dark pants and olive green top, his robes open. He must wear real clothes when he went out.

“Put her down Genma.” Kakashi seethed.

Genma smirked and held her tighter, walking back as Kakashi walked forward. “No way, you should learn to share Kakashi. Although I did appreciate the way she opened the door.”

Suddenly the blanket was gone, she yipped in surprise and did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her arms around Genma to cover herself up. She buried her face in his chest to hide her heated face.

Kakashi growled. “Genma…” he threatened.

“It seems she’s taken a liking to me.” He egged on.

Sakura had enough. She thumped Genma’s chest, “Put me down right now.” It was like dealing with two children fighting over a toy. They both looked stunned, he put her down gently. Her arm over her chest. She looked over at Kakashi, emerald eyes narrowed, “Give me clothes.” He tisked and waved his hand. She was in sweats and an oversized t-shirt. “Are you fucken kidding me?” she stalked over, poking Kakashi in the chest. “Give me jeans and a t-shirt. Now.” Her voice low, ending in a growl. Another hand movement and she was in very low rise jeans and a white strappy crop top. “Do you think this is a Britney Spears video?” she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can’t with you. Is it too much to ask to be treated with a little fucken dignity?” she flashed him her best stern look that she would give to any older doctor that would ever dare question her authority, “Try again.” She ground out. With a deep sigh he snapped his fingers, he gave her basic jeans and a fitted but normal red shirt. She decided not to complain about the push up bra.

She huffed at him and turned back to Genma, he was stifling laughter, “Thank you for being…” she thought of the word, never thinking she would say it to a demon, “…kind. I appreciate it.”

He gave her a charming smile, “Of course, you can play with my horns any time doll face.” He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a dry chuckle. She heard Kakashi growl behind her, his hands on her shoulders, he was squeezing hard, she made a sound of complaint. “What’s your problem?”

“You touched his horns?” he was glaring at Genma, who had a large cheshire grin.

Sakura was confused, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not exactly, it’s just intimate I supposed you could say.” Genma answered, his voice full of mischief. “She was curious, she asked, and well, how could I deny her pretty face?”

Kakashi walked around Sakura to face Genma, “Why are you here?”

“You know why. I came to collect.” Genma smirked.

Kakashi scoffed and went to his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a bundle of what looked like leather. He walked back to Genma and gave it to him, in a quick move Genma pulled him in and kissed him.

“You’re too easy to tease Kakashi.” Genma stepped back, holding up the bundle. “I’ll see you next time.”

Kakashi grumbled, “Yeah, next time I’ll be collecting.” He watched the brunette man leave. He turned to Sakura, she still had a look of surprise. “You and I have unfinished business.” His voice low and threatening.

She backed up as he set his sights on her, he was upset. She didn’t know what he was like when he was like this, she could feel a wave of darkness from him. “I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to touch, I’m sorry.”

He reached her, pressing her against the bookcase, “I’m sorry _Sir_.”

“I’m sorry Sir.” She corrected. Her hands went up to his chest, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head.

He flicked his hand and her clothes were gone again, this time leaving her in a red bra and thong to match. He looked down at his handiwork. “Did he touch you?” he bent down to crook of her shoulder as if trying to smell him on her.

“No… no sir.” She stuttered, her stomach clenched, wondering what he would do to her.

“Did you touch him?” he growled as he switched to her other side.

“Just his horns, and more out of scientific curiosity.” She bit her lip as he ran his tongue up her neck, leaving a strip of coolness.

His free hand went to grab her chin, he brought his lips to hers, hard possessive kisses. “You belong to me.” He groaned as he tasted her.

She didn’t want to upset him further, “Yes, I belong to you sir.” She answered meekly.

He stopped and pulled away, he watched her face, it wasn’t the same fiery look she had earlier when she was asking him to dress her. He let her go. She let out a breath as she rubbed her wrists. He walked over to his chair and sat down.

Sakura didn’t know what happened, she looked down at herself, she had said the words he wanted to hear, she didn’t understand. She hugged herself, she chewed on her lip, she felt like crying. He was unhappy with her and she didn’t know why. She shouldn’t care but she did, he was all she had. She stood frozen wondering if she should leave him or go to him.

He could feel her guilt, he let out a soft breath, “Come here.” He said gently, not a command. He watched her slow steps to him. She stopped in front of him, he pulled her into his lap, she stiffened. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me. Yes, you are mine, but I want you to get to the point that you actually enjoy saying you are mine.”

She stared at him, his words felt honest, he liked control and power over her, but she was starting to realize it wasn’t malicious. “Thank you for saying that.” She was grateful he had said it to her, she had spent so many years with Sasuke’s silence, never knowing what it was that was wrong, trying so many ways to fix their relationship but nothing was ever even acknowledged. It took her too long to give up on him.

“I’m not him.” He could sense where her thoughts were going. “I ask for a special type of submission.”

“Just tell me what you want, I don’t like the unknown.” She accepted she was his for eternity, she had to at least make it bearable.

He gave her a small smile, “Can’t you guess?” he poked at her temple.

She chuckled. “I assume you like control and power, you like to play games, you’re bored. You like being in control but you enjoy being challenged.” She could relate to that, she was the person in control in her career, but at home, entirely the opposite. She could never claim that Sasuke was abusive exactly, he hardly ever interacted with her. He did nothing, neither good nor bad, he would spend a few nights in her bed a month, not even long enough for the sheets to smell like him.

“Smart girl.” He kissed her shoulder. “You will be by my side always. I will always come back to you. We have a contract.” He tapped her brand. He could see her visibly relax at his words.

Tears threated to spill, it was so stupid, he was saying the things she wanted to hear from a lover, but he was a demon, the irony was too much, instead she kissed him. She could enjoy that, at least lust was pure.

He placed her on the edge of the desk, putting her feet on the arms of the chair, he sat back to take in the view before him, her toned legs open for him, there was still that cute blush, he almost hoped she would always feel embarrassed, he loved that expression on her. His hands trailing up and down the outside of her legs as his lips moved up the inside.

She moaned softly, his touches cooling her heated skin she held on to the edge of the desk as he got closer to her center, she pinched her lips together in anticipation. She whined when he kept moving up to kiss her stomach, giving her belly button a quick lick, he smirked at her. “You are so mean. You left me unsatisfied earlier.”

“What were you hoping I would do to make you cum?” he nibbled at the strap of fabric on her hips.

She whimpered, she could feel her face heat up, “I thought about how your tongue plays with my clit sir.” she managed to say.

“Good girl.” He rubbed his nose against her covered mound. “How wet were you?”

She gasped as he pressed against her bundle of nerves. “I was so wet. I had been so close.” She looked down to see his smirk.

“Do you want me to make you cum now?” he took the fabric between his teeth.

“Yes, please sir.” She reached for his hand on her thigh, “But, can I touch you after?” she wanted to reciprocate.

He chuckled, “Gods yes.” In a blink she was naked, her stiff nipples for him to see, right now his objective was in front of him. He brought his hand to her sex and spread out her lower lips.

She whimpered, “Sir…” she knew her face must be scarlet.

“You belong to me right?” he looked up at her.

She could see in his eyes something softer than the usual demand, he had said it was her choice and she had already agreed, twice. She nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Then I can do whatever I want with you, right?” his eyes bore into hers.

He said he would give her pleasure, he asked her to give in to him. He had kept his promises so far. “Yes sir, you can do whatever you want with me.” She could feel his breath tickling her.

“So if I tell you to spread yourself for me to see your pussy?”

He wasn’t commanding her, but she lowered her knees, opening herself to his eyes even more. Her blush deepening. He liked to make her uncomfortable.

“Such a good girl.” He praised, “Look at you, so wet again.” Her pink folds glistening. He licked carefully around anything sensitive. She was making those wonderful sounds again. He slowly brought his tongue closer to her center with each swipe, she had been good and he had teased her, she deserved to be rewarded.

She let her head fall back as the flatness of his tongue went from her entrance up to her pearl. Her loud moans filled the room, she focused on the feeling of his fingers digging into her thigh, pulling her closer.

He wanted her like this more, open to him, giving into him, giving into pleasure. Her trembling breaths made his cock twitch with need, he dropped his fingers and teased her opening, her hips made a small eager movement as she whimpered. He smiled as he pressed two fingers in slowly. He kissed the inside of her thigh as he watched his fingers disappear into her warmth. “Do you like my fingers inside of you?” he was moving them slowly, seeing her juices coat his fingers with each stroke.

Her palms were on the desk behind her, her hips gently rolling with his fingers, she was reminded of a drunk college party where she was fingered by some cute brunette guy on the bathroom counter, but this was so much better. “Yes sir.” She gasped “I like the way you touch me.” He curled them to reach her sensitive walls. She let out a sigh of contentment as his fingers pleasured her.

He started to kiss up her stomach, she was mewling at his fingers and caresses. He latched on to a breast, thrusting into her harder, “You’re dripping.” He said in appreciation “You’re squeezing around my fingers.” Her walls fluttered.

“You’re such a perv.” She groaned as he was moving faster, she started to move her hips meeting his thrusts.

He grinned as he switched to lavish her other nipple. “You like it. Don’t lie.”

She bit her lip, that asshole, he was right, she liked it, it was like he was teaching her to love sex again. “It wasn’t a complaint.” She looked down at him with a smile. Maybe his perversions weren’t so bad.

He kissed up to her lips, “Good. Tell me what you want.”

Another sound of delight escaped her as his thumb reached her clit. “What I want?” what did she want? “Right now, I just don’t want you to stop.”

He nibbled on her lips and down her jaw, keeping a deep and swift pace, he could feel her tighten around his digits and thought about how good it would feel when she was squeezing his cock instead. “I won’t stop little one, not this time. I want you to cum.”

She could feel his teeth on her skin as he grazed down her collar “Bite me, please.” She panted.

He licked the crook of her neck, and bite down hard enough to leave a mark on her creamy skin. She groaned from deep in her throat, he left more bites on her chest, the sensitive underside of her mounds, a trail of red bite marks, until he settled in taking her nipples between his teeth. Her pelvis was moving with his thrusts, “That’s it, fuck my hand.”

“Oh gods!” she screamed as his twisting fingers made her peak. He pulled her into his chest, her nails on his back as she held on to him, waves of euphoria crashing through her. “Slow down.” She breathed out, her hand went to his wrist, he complied.

Kakashi held her against him as her body shook, riding out her high. Her hands fell to his waist, as she nuzzled into his chest in content sighs. He looked down at her, he felt a strange sense of protectiveness over her, seeing her so vulnerable. He slowly pulled out, cleaning his fingers of her orgasm, licking it all up. He sat back into his chair pulling her with him, her warm naked body molding to his. “You’re all mine.” He said softly as he kissed her hair.

She felt her heart lurch at the softness and wonder in his voice, not the possessive tone he would normally say it in. She almost doubted he meant for her to hear it. She was glad she had heard, she laid her head on his chest, his mindless caresses relaxing. “Thank you sir.” She kissed his neck.

He chuckled, “It’s purely selfish, I like watching you orgasm.” He pulled her up to kiss her, her legs on either side of him. “I like the way you feel, the way you taste, how you sound.”

She felt herself redden at his compliment, “Still, thank you.” She started to undo the buttons of his shirt he still had on. “You have been infuriating.” She smirked, “But you have also been oddly patient with me.” She reached the middle of his chest. “Its been a very long time, and I don’t know how good I can be, but if you want…” her face felt like it was on fire as she reached the last button. She was really coming on to him, offering herself to him. As she looked down his sculpted torso, she inwardly shrugged, he wasn’t too bad, who was she kidding he was insanely hot and had he been a human and appeared to her before Sasuke she would have jumped his bones.

He watched her bashful face, she couldn’t look at him, he felt a spike of lust from her again. His cock was straining against the confines of his pants, he really hated pants, but her hands were moving to the button and zipper. She stopped and finally looked up at him. He smiled at her, “Don’t stop, keep going little one.”

She was encouraged by his smile and his words, she licked her lips and reached into his pants feeling his thickness, she gasped as she pulled him out, he was big. As if sensing her awe, he made his clothes disappear.

“Like what you see?” he said smugly.

She scoffed. “You are exasperating.” And yes she did like what she was seeing, strong muscular thighs to accompany his impressive member, but she wasn’t going to admit it yet. The pink head was leaking, she covered her palm with his precum, wrapping her hand over his length. He sucked in a breath, she stroked him slowly, uncertain of what he liked, self-doubt creeping back, she felt as if it was her first time ever touching a man, clumsy and unsure, she was reminded of the first time she had ever touched a man, her high school boyfriend, a sweet blonde. “I’m a bit out of practice.” She said softly, its not like he didn’t know when the last time she had pleased a man was.

Kakashi’s hand joined hers, “You’re doing great, I can teach you what I like.” The corner of her mouth turned up, she responded well to praise, her grip was gentle but firm, her hand warm, its heat seeping into him. He guided her strokes, showing her how he liked to be touched, she was a quick learner, he was moaning with every movement, then she started to twist her wrist, a groan escaped him, “Oh that’s good.” He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss, their tongues feeling each other’s grooves.

Sakura ate up every moan he gave her, her confidence coming back, his hand wasn’t really guiding her anymore, she moved on her own, her thumb rubbing over the head smearing the milky fluid over his length for lubrication. She kept a steady rhythm, he leaned back onto the chair, she kissed down his jaw and nibbled on his earlobe. She liked the way his silver lashes fluttered, his lips were parted as he let out small sounds and mumbled encouraging words. He guided her to his neck and pressed her down, she bit him, his thickness pulsed in her hand. He had said he liked pain. She continued to bite and lick across his chest and neck. His pale skin reddening, her hand stroked him faster as she increased the pressure of her teeth, his breathing becoming heavier.

His brows furrowed, “Oh fuck…” he ground out.

She gasped in surprise as his hips jerked up into her hand, his cock twitched as it released streams of his milky orgasm all over their hands, stomachs and thighs. “Ooh there’s so much.” She remarked in surprise and admiration. She brought her clean hand to his cheek where his scar ended, caressing him. “Was that ok?”

He chuckled low, “It was very good.” He cracked open his eyes and smiled at her. “How about we get cleaned up?”

She nodded, “Want me to draw a bath?” she placed light kisses where she had left welts from her bites.

He thought about her offer, she had been fighting him since she had arrived, and now she was willing to do something for him without a command, and the way she said it meant she wanted them to take a bath together. He stayed silent, enjoying her feathery kisses.

She could hear his breathing slow, his eyes closed again, the corner of his lip upturned. This was usually where they would pass out had they been living humans, but they wouldn’t, couldn’t, she nipped at his lip. “We can’t stay here covered in your cum sir.”

“Mmm… can’t we? I don’t feel like moving now.” He grabbed her hips, one hand sticky. “Ok maybe you’re right.” He stood up, she yelped in surprise, wrapping herself around him as he walked them into the bathroom, the tub already full of steaming fragrant water. He stepped in, lowering them down.

Sakura sighed, the water felt delicious on her skin, like it was magical, and it probably was, tension and soreness leaving her. She separated from him and leaned back opposite him, her legs over his. She looked over to the windows that surrounded them, a sea of treetops and the violet sky. “It’s pretty.”

He followed her gaze, “Yeah, it’s my favorite time of day.”

She looked back at him, “Is it dawn or dusk?”

He stared out into the twilight, “Not sure, but I like to think of it as dawn.”

The room darkened, letting the silver light of the moon illuminate them. She looked down and saw the bites he had left her start to disappear, she looked over at him and saw the same. “Is the water healing us?”

“Hm?” he cocked his head, “Oh, the water helps speed it up. Its special water from a spring.”

“This tub is connected to a hot spring?” she cupped her hand, letting the water run down her fingers. He nodded. “You are so spoiled.” She teased.

“I earned this space. It’s mine to do what I wish with.” He waved his hand and the roof turned into the sky.

She looked up at the crescent moon, they were bathing in the middle of a dark forest. “You can manipulate it however you want?” he nodded. “You said you earned it. How?”

A dark smile came across his lips, “I guess you could say I was the top salesman.”

She leaned over the edge of the tub, looking down, the floor gone, to see down the forest. “How long have you been a Demon? How are demons born? Made? I’m not sure what to ask.”

His eyes followed the curve of her back over the water. He leaned forward and kissed up her spine, she relaxed under him, “I have been a Demon for eons. I don’t actually know how we came into existence.”

As she reveled in his kisses and touches, she reflected on her time with him, she didn’t actually know how much time had passed, it felt like years but it also felt like just yesterday. “Sir, why haven’t you had a human before?”

He stopped his kisses at her shoulder, “I just never thought they were worth it. You could say I was career oriented.”

She laughed, “Career oriented?” she turned around to face him. “I supposed I know how that goes.” She let her fingers trace his forearm, “What made you change your mind? You mentioned Tsunade was nagging you.” His face scrunched in displeasure, she giggled, “Is she that bad?”

“No, she’s not bad, she just has a temper when anyone defies her, and I enjoy defying her. So she put her foot down.” He said playfully. “She said that having a human might keep me entertained and out of her hair.”

She laughed, a combination of irony and humor, “So I was chosen just as your entertainment so you don’t bother her.” She looked down at her hands under water, she held so few choices in her own hands.

Her forlorn and defeated look on her face made him wonder what she was thinking. He didn’t think it was so bad, he was nice, compared to others. If he hadn’t claimed her she would still be a contracted soul and she wouldn’t be here. “Would you like to see where contracted souls go?”

She looked up at him, his face hardened, no longer the teasing Demon. Part of her didn’t want to know but a stronger part of her was curious. “Oh, sure. What’s it like?”

“Devastating.” He answered.

The way he said it sent a chill down her bones, the water suddenly felt icy, she stood up, he leaned back, sinking into the water as she stepped out. “Can I ask for cotton panties, and a tank top?” he shrugged and she was in black panties and thin strapped top cut low to show off the tops of her breasts. “Thanks.” Not exactly what she wanted, but he had done what she requested.

He crooked his fingers, beckoning her with a wry smile. She scoffed with a smile and walked over to him “You can’t leave my side without a kiss.”

She let out a dry chuckle, she bent down to comply. “You know a kiss is better when you mean it.”

He pulled her back for another kiss, “I’ll take what I can get. Even if you’re mad at me.”

She was taken aback, “Do you think I’m mad at you right now?” he looked away from her, she sighed, dipping her hand into the water and splashing him. She giggled at his look of surprise. “I’m not mad at you exactly. I understand you’re a Demon, you did what a Demon is supposed to do. I just feel so impotent, how little my decisions matter in my own life.”

Her emerald eyes didn’t match the smile on her face. “You don’t have to pretend with me.” His fingers went to cup her cheeks, “I can see it in your eyes, and don’t forget I know everything about you.” Her eyes changed, darkening. “I told you to give me your wrath.”

She felt anger start to bubble up, she splashed the water again “Yeah you know everything about me and all you do with it is manipulate me, torment me, tease me.” She scrambled up as he stood up, his nudity dripping in front of her. “You know exactly which buttons to press and you enjoy pressing them.” She stepped back as he stepped out. “What is it that you are hoping to achieve with me?” He reached for a towel, she turned away as he dried himself.

“Why are you so modest? I’ve seen you naked, you’ve seen me naked. I’m starting to feel a little self-conscious.” He dropped the towel, not bothering to cover up.

She scoffed and walked out of the bathroom. She heard him chuckle and it just infuriated her even more. “This is what I mean, you’re just doing this to get a rise out of me. You’re such an asshole.”

He followed her out, “What’s the point of being upset of not having control when you don’t even know what you want?”

She whirled to face him, “What I want is to be treated with respect.”

A dark grin crossed his face, “You don’t want respect, you had too much of it in your life.”

She sputtered in fury, “Too much respect? I earned it, I fought for it, I demanded it. Every one of those damn doctors that didn’t think I was good enough to be Head Surgeon, I made them respect me.”

He reached for her chin, holding her in place, “You’re not a doctor here. Respect like that isn’t what you need.” He guided her into the chaise, her eyes narrowed as she tried to resist, he firmly pushed her down and pinned her. “What you want isn’t for another man to respect you, what you really want is a man to ravage you.” He snarled as he kissed her, she tried to push him off, to shake her head away from him. She bit him. He let her go. He smirked.

“You’re such a bastard.” Her heart thundering against her chest.

“Isn’t this what you would fantasize about? For Sasuke to come home and shove you against a wall and fuck you.” Her face reddened in anger, her body was buzzing with energy, he bent down to the crook of her neck.

Her blood was boiling, “I wanted to be loved in returned.” Hot tears started to fall down her cheeks. “I wanted to have passion, I wanted my husband to treat me as his wife.” She was writhing under him, trying to get away.

He kissed her tears away, “Do you hate him?”

“Yes.” Her voice cracked.

“Do you hate me?” his eyes darkened.

“Yes.” She breathed as he took her lips in his. “No.” he growled as she bit his lips. “Sometimes.” He moaned as she suckled his tongue. “Always.”

“Why?” his mouth nipping down her jaw.

“Because…” his hands were still holding her wrists, his taut body weighing her down, she let out an exasperated breath, “You’re infuriating, but I’m stuck with you for eternity.” She laid back and stopped fighting him. “Is fucking me what you want?”

Kakashi looked up at her, “I don’t want fucking just for the hell of it. I can get that anytime.” He repeated her words back. “Though, it crosses my mind to just bend you over and take you sometimes.”

“Why don’t you?” she was grateful he didn’t but curious as to why.

“I’m patient.” He gave her a gentle kiss and lifted himself off.

Sakura watched him walk out the door, the hounds came to greet their master. She curled up on the cushions, it was too much for her heart to take, the hot and cold. She rubbed her wrists, he was such a jerk, yet, there were moments, small ones, where she could see a little kindness. He seemed to have his own strange way of caring. Maybe she should try to be patient with him. She had been the best at handling difficult patients, it was just that she knew what he wanted, she just didn’t know if she could give it. Maybe she should also be patient with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation in the form of a review encouraged :)


	3. Restrain and Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another smut filled chapter.  
Let me know if you enjoyed!  
Thanks for everyone's support, it means the world and keeps me motivated.

Sakura was in the garden, it was strange to be sitting in the garden in semi-darkness, but like everything else she was getting used to it, at least Kakashi kept a nice garden, the air fragrant around her. She was laying on the grass using Bull as her head rest as she read, the other hounds sprawled around her, tired after a game of fetch and chasing her through the woods. This wasn’t such a bad way of existing, the literature could be better, but even she was starting to enjoy the saccharin romances.

Kakashi watched her from the shadows, the hounds had quickly accepted her, it had taken his friends centuries for the hounds to trust them, but they took to her easily. He would have wondered why if it wasn’t so obvious, she had a warm and kind energy that radiated from her, laced with ferocity. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard her giggle because a dog was licking her toes and the gentle scolding she gave it. He wondered if she was happy in this moment, she seemed happy to him, he could almost feel it in her, a soft warm pulsing sun in her center. Her smile showed in her eyes, her laughter filling the air, an unusual sound that he wanted more of in his life. He whistled calling the hounds.

Sakura lost her balance at her headrest suddenly gone, her head thumping on the grass. “Ow! You really couldn’t warn me you asshole?” she yelled out as she sat up rubbing her head.

He appeared from the shadows, smirking. Clothes on him, a dark grey suit, a mask of shadows around the lower part of his face, his robes falling behind him.

She looked him over, why was it suddenly feeling like the temperature increased? Why did he look so damn good in a suit? _Fucken Demons_ she cursed. “Why are you dressed?” she gasped as she was in a maroon curve hugging shift dress and heels. She stood up, it was similar to what she would wear to work.

“I had said we were going to see where contracted souls went.” He pulled out a heavy iron key from his pocket.

“Now? You know I was actually having a good time before you ruined it.” she grumbled.

“Yes now.” He grabbed her cheeks, “Don’t get feisty with me little one” he gave her a kiss “and I think you’ll like it.”

Sakura ruffled at his treatment, she turned her head away from him and crossed her arms. “What if I don’t want to go?”

“Do you want me to command you?” he looked down at her.

She let out a sound of irritation and shook her head, “Fine, let’s go.” She watched as he placed the key into the air and a door appeared.

“There are rules, don’t leave my side, don’t trust anyone. Other demons might not be able to hurt you, but they can trick you, and their humans can hurt you.” His eyes bore into hers so could understand the importance, “Out there is not the place to fight me, follow my instructions.”

Sakura nodded slowly, this was his world, she didn’t know a thing about it, she would have to observe. “Fine.” He gave her a stern look, she huffed rolling her eyes, “Yes sir.”

Kakashi turned the key and opened the door, he took her hand, stepping through. Her grip tightened, he looked down to her face of wonder. He chuckled, her face had lit up in excitement, she had her first real genuine happy smile on her. He realized she was looking at him and saying something to him. He shook his head “I’m sorry what?”

She pointed to his head, “Your horns are out.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” He walked them forward.

Sakura held on to him, letting herself look at her surroundings, they were between two glacial cliffs, everything was icy white and ocean blue. There were other beings appearing from self-standing doors, some demons, some humans and something else she hadn’t met yet. Before she could ask they had arrived at what looked like a concierge desk, but instead of queueing up behind everyone else, he guided them to the side.

There was a female demon in front of an ornate Greek style marble archway. She had long dark violet hair, her horns were white as bone, they went straight back and hooked down at the tip. When she saw them approach she bowed her head.

“Sir Hatake, it’s a pleasure to serve you today.” She eyed Sakura curiously.

“I’ll would like to enter my room, she’s my human, I want her registered as well.” He motioned to Sakura.

“Of course sir, this way please.” She guided them through the archway, the ice floor turned to marble.

Kakashi put his arm around Sakura’s waist, she was grateful for it for she froze in shock at the beauty. The room was a pristine white, not to take away from the view outside. They were towards the top of the glacier cliff and across from them was the largest waterfall she had ever seen, it seemed to stretch on for miles across and an unfathomable drop. She was brought back as the woman pulled out a tablet.

“I need to record your essence. Just place your hand on the surface.” She offered the tablet face to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, he nodded, she placed her hand on the screen, it lit up and pinged. The lady took it back, pressed a few things and handed it to Kakashi.

“Please select her level of access.”

Hs pressed the appropriate options finishing with his own palm and handing it back.

“Thank you sir. I will take my leave. Please call the front desk for any questions or concerns.” She bowed and walked out.

Sakura ran to the floor to ceiling windows and looked down, she could barely make out the bottom. “This is so beautiful. What is it?” she watched the hauntingly blue water, there was an ethereal iridescence to it.

He stepped beside her, “Those are souls. This is where contracted souls come.” He pulled out a vial and offered it to her.

She stared at it, that same pearlescent blue, “How many souls is that?” she gingerly touched the warm vial.

“A vial holds about ten thousand souls. I picked these up earlier from Shizune. The next step is to put them to work. We bring them here to join the River of Souls.”

She picked up the glass container, she had ten thousand souls in her hand, all people that had sold their souls to Kakashi for one reason or another. If he hadn’t chosen her she would be in these little vials joining the rushing river below. Was he expecting her to feel grateful? She didn’t know how to feel. “Are they conscious?”

“In a way. They know they are dead and are contracted. They are informed how they will spend the rest of their eternity, but once they are turned into this, it’s not a full consciousness, a hazy realism.” He watched her as she started to comprehend.

Suddenly the vail felt impossibly heavy and tragic, it was devastatingly sad and beautiful. She tried to hand back the vail but he didn’t take it. “Please, I can’t.”

“This is what you are here for, to release them.” He walked over to the corner of the room, there was a small slot. “Just drop the vial in there.”

She walked slowly, conflicted, it didn’t matter, they had already sold their souls, their afterlife had already been decided, she had no way to help them and she wasn’t sure if she should. They were the energy that powered the afterlife of others. She stared at the slot, no point in delaying it. She dropped it in.

“Great. Here’s more.” He pulled out a small bag and gave them to her.

She shook her head, “Sir, I…” she didn’t want to touch them.

“Think of them as your terminal patients, there’s nothing you can do other than guide them to their afterlife. Their decisions were already made.” He said kindly. He knew her desire to help and save, it’s what made her a great doctor, but she also knew the reality of death.

She took a steeling breath, taking the bag from him and dropping the rest in. She looked out to the waterfalls, his hand squeezed her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” He was about to turn, but she stopped him.

“Is it bad for them?”

“Not really, it’s just a life of work for them in their reality. A fitting punishment for the ones that wanted a shortcut or wanted more than they deserved.” He watched her face drop.

“I wished for both. If I had been patient, less selfish I would have found someone to love and love me back.” This was her punishment. She suddenly thought about Sasuke, she had also forced herself into his life, forced him to live seven years of his life with her when he clearly hadn’t wanted to. “Why didn’t he leave me? He waited for me to leave him.”

Kakashi shrugged, “He had his own reasons.”

“So you know.” She followed him as a couch appeared in front of the windows and he sat down. She kneeled in front of him. “Tell me, please. I need to know why I lived so long in misery.”

He looked down at her, he took her hands, her essence felt murky and putrid “You lived in misery because it wasn’t what you were meant for. By wishing for something like that, there are repercussions. The person you were meant for is also affected, he is not as fulfilled as he should be had he found you. Same could be said for Sasuke’s intended partner. Selling your soul is a tragic thing, especially when you sell it in the guise of love.” He pulled her up and cradled her against him. “This is the only place where you can sleep. It won’t be much, it will feel like a nap, but maybe it will make you feel better.” He rubbed her back as she laid her head on his chest.

She dreamed of a birthday party, her child’s first birthday, her loving husband taking pictures, capturing every moment he could with pride. Then it changed to something dark, a snake coiling around her neck, slowly squeezing, crushing the bones. She woke up startled. She blinked at the brightness. She looked down, she was on a bed in a white nighty, she touched her neck, just for confirmation. Kakashi was beside her, worry on his face. “It was just a nightmare.”

“What is that like?” he brushed her hair out of her face.

“It’s a horrible dream. I dreamed of my child’s birthday and then it changed into a snake choking me.” she hadn’t had someone by her side after a nightmare, she wanted comfort. She looked at Kakashi, “Can you just hold me?”

He heard the fragility in her voice, he pulled her into his arms as they laid back down, they stayed together watching the waterfall. He worked on calming her, soft caresses and kisses, he wanted her essence back to normal, he couldn’t stand feeling her self-pity. She was like a scared abused puppy, wanting to trust but afraid of being hurt again.

She flipped over to face him, the nap hadn’t made her feel better, but he had and she was grateful. She looked up at his head, his horns were gone again. “Can I see your horns? I didn’t get a good look earlier.”

“Maybe later.” He liked making her wait. She pouted. “How about you give me a kiss?”

She rolled her eyes, always something with him, he was back to being a demon. She reached for him, kissing him softly. He sat up pulling her into his lap, and he extended his horns. She watched fascinated as they came out, they were an obsidian black, like glass, they came up from his skull in a twisted corkscrew with grooves, they were large at least two feet straight up, she could see why they got in the way. She reached up to touch them, smooth like marble. Her fingers followed the curves, mesmerized by them.

He could feel the heat of her fingers and her life force, strong and pulsing. When a human touched a demon’s horns, the demon could feel their essence more strongly. She was so concentrated in inspecting him, that she didn’t realize how close her chest was to his face. Her breasts so close to his mouth, he pulled her nighty down, her rosy peaks within reach. He gave them a gentle lick making her gasp.

“Is everything sexual with you?” she dropped her hands to his shoulders.

“Yes, but keep touching my horns.” He kissed and nipped at her mounds.

She went back to his horns, she wondered if they were an erogenous area for him. She grabbed his horns and guided him to where she wanted his mouth, she could feel his smirk, “Does it feel good when I touch them?”

“Yes, like when you nibble on my ear and I can feel your energy more.” His hands moved over her curves. He felt a brief doubt flash from her, “I love your body, you’re so soft and warm.”

She could sense his sincerity, maybe it worked both ways. “Should we be doing this here?”

“This is my apartment, I control it as well as I control my home. I gave you access to control it too.” He buried his face in her chest, his hands moving up her back, pulling her close.

“I can control it? How?” she was surprised he would allow it.

“Just think of what you want.” He released her, she sat down, her legs around his hips.

“So if I want my favorite books?” a shelf of books appeared, she grinned, “and if I wanted real clothes?” she imagined shorts and a blouse, she was suddenly dressed, Kakashi scowled.

“I can still overrule you.” He changed her to a white lacy bra and panties.

She rolled her eyes, “But when I come here, I can do what I want?” she stood up and walked back to the window, maybe it wasn’t so bad now.

He followed her, “Sure, I’ll show you how to get around so you can come on your own.” The bed disappeared, they both were dressed again. “First, understand that I am a high-level Demon, as my human you are to be treated as well as me. Don’t let anyone treat you like you aren’t important.”

Sakura had gathered that from the way they had been treated, skipping the line, heading straight for the VIP entrance. Perks of being top salesman, as he had put it. “I can do that.”

He smiled, “I know you can. Let me show you around.” He walked over to the door, there was a panel, “You can choose where to go. If you want to come back home, if you want to go to the atrium, or call the front desk for anything.” He pointed at the different options.

“What’s at the atrium?” she pointed at the selection.

“It’s like a, what would be a human equivalent? Social club, orgy, gambling center?” thinking of that, they should change if that’s where they were going. He snapped his fingers, he put her in a dark red leather halter dress that barely covered her rear and knee-high heeled boots.

“I’m sorry, an orgy? What?” she looked down at herself, “I don’t want to be part of an orgy!”

“And you won’t be, I don’t feel like sharing you, I haven’t even had my fun with you yet.” He smirked, covering his face in shadows, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door.

She squeaked in surprise, there were demons and humans everywhere. She realized what she was wearing was modest. He put his hand on the small of her back and walked her forward. A male demon came up to them.

“Sir, would you like your usual?”

“Yes, that would be fine.” Kakashi answered.

The demon bowed, “Of course sir, this way.” They followed.

Sakura could see why he had described it as such, it was like a lounge, but she could see lewd acts in the dark corners, there was loud music playing, when they walked past the heavy velvet curtains she could hear those orgies he had mentioned. She could make out groups playing games, she had never been a gambler and other than slot machines she didn’t know what was being played. There were also televisions with all kinds of sports and other things she didn’t know about. As she walked deeper she felt her blood and belly warming up with lust and greed, so many demons, their feelings seeping into her mind, she had to concentrate on not letting it take over. Their guide stopped in front of a velvet curtain and opened it for them, it was a round booth with a center table laid out with dice, cards and other things.

“Please let us know if there is anything we can get for you sir.” The demon bowed and left them.

Kakashi motioned her in, she sat pulling the dress down as far as it could, she could see him chuckle from the corner of her eyes, she tisked in irritation. “I don’t see why what I had on earlier wasn’t good enough. You didn’t change.”

He leaned over into her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist, “I wanted to show you off.” He kissed her neck.

“Like I’m some object?” she snapped.

“Like you’re mine, don’t forget who you belong to just because I’ve been nice.” He bit her shoulder gently, “I could be worse.” He looked up pointedly at a demon who had two humans, male and female in leather thigh high boots and tiny crotchless shorts, the female with a cupless bra and him in a holster.

She looked at them, they were following their demon obediently enough, but they looked defeated. She looked around, there were similar scenes around, humans basically naked or fetishized, some performing some degrading act on their demon or putting on a show for them, others were tossed around, she saw one getting smacked in the face and falling on the table. She turned to Kakashi, “What is the point of showing me this? Do you want me to be grateful that you don’t treat me like that?”

“Yes.” His eyes met hers, his hand went up to her chin, tracing it with his thumb. “I am possessive and a deeply private demon, which is why I won’t ever force you into any of the things some humans here are doing in public, but you also have to know that other humans have very different expectations from their masters, some demons enjoy breaking their humans to shells of their former selves. I don’t ask much of you, I like you how you are.” He kissed her deeply.

Sakura was shocked at his admission, “You like me how I am?”

“Yes, I like your passion, your strength, your ferocity. I don’t want to strip that from you.” He kissed her again, “I just want you to be mine.”

She gave into his kisses, he wanted her as she was, her heart jumped at the thought, he already owned her, he didn’t want to change her, he wanted something more from her. He could command her to do anything he wanted, just like the others did, but as of now he hadn’t abused his commands. She climbed into his lap, their arms around each other as their kiss deepened. It wasn’t perfect, she knew he had brought her here with a goal, and as much as it infuriated her, he had achieved it. She was grateful he wasn’t as bad as the others.

“Don’t mean to interrupt…” there was a cough.

“So don’t interrupt Genma.” Kakashi growled against Sakura’s lips. She jumped at being caught in such an intimate moment, but Kakashi held her on his lap, she flushed.

Genma let his eyes roam her body, “Want to inspect my horns again darling?” he winked at Sakura.

She flushed, Kakashi gripped her closer to him, a low growl coming from his chest. “Why don’t you go away?”

Genma laughed and sat down across from them, making himself comfortable, “Seems like you two are getting along better.” Two humans appeared at his side. “Sakura, these are two of my humans, TenTen and Neji.”

Sakura looked over at the pair, TenTen was smiling, her brunette hair in twin buns, she was in a quipao dress with slits up to her thighs. Neji was serious in dark pants and a simple white top, his long chocolate hair in a low ponytail. “Nice to meet you.” Sakura nodded at them.

They bowed back, “It’s our pleasure.” They both responded in unison.

“Take a seat.” Kakashi offered them, they bowed gratefully and sat next to Genma.

“So how do you like the outside world Sakura?” Genma grinned at her.

“It’s interesting.” She answered vaguely. She felt Kakashi’s possessive hand on her thighs, she turned to TenTen and Neji, “What do you guys do when you come here?”

“Oh, we just accompany Genma while he gambles.” TenTen answered cheerily.

“I’m like his accountant.” Neji responded.

“Do you gamble often?” she looked at the two demons.

“It’s a way to pass the time.” Genma put his arm around TenTen’s shoulder kissing her temple. “Among other things.”

Sakura watched as TenTen giggled, she didn’t seem put off by his affections, it raised her view of Genma, maybe he was a nice Demon, as oxymoronic as that sounded.

“Why don’t you guys show Sakura around? Kakashi and I need a rematch.” Genma turned to his humans, they nodded and stood up.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi, he wasn’t thrilled about the idea of her leaving him, but he nodded, he pressed his fingers into her thigh signaling her, she gave him a kiss. He smiled in approval, “Be careful, don’t get into trouble.”

Sakura got off his lap, she felt nervous, she didn’t know what to expect, it helped that she had two companions, but she was leaving the safety Kakashi offered. She gave him one last look as she joined TenTen and Neji, they closed the curtain behind them as they walked away.

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen to us.” Neji comforted. “Genma and Kakashi are basically untouchable.”

TenTen hooked her arm in Sakura’s “Just flash your brand and you’ll be fine.” She showed her arm, a star symbol adorned it. “Let’s go to the balcony, it’s pretty there.”

Sakura let them guide her through the maze of booths and private rooms into a balcony with a view of the waterfall, they picked a couch to sit on. “How long have you been with Genma?”

The pair looked at each other, “It’s hard to tell, but a few centuries maybe?” Neji took TenTen’s hand in his.

Sakura looked at their joined hands, “Are you guys together? How does that work?”

TenTen smiled, “Something like that I guess. Genma has a few humans, Neji and I are pretty close.”

“Is Genma nice?”

Neji shrugged, “Nicer than most, at least he outgrew the slave stage.”

TenTen laughed, “Oh it was kind of fun, but at least he keeps that private now.” Neji looked away with a slight blush.

“So even Gemma did that?” Sakura pointed with her chin back at the lounge.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t really his thing he said. I think he didn’t do it because Kakashi didn’t like it.” TenTen settled into Neji’s chest as he put his arm around her.

“So they are close?” Sakura wondered if demons could have the same types of relationships and bonds that humans did. He had said they were made in His image.

“Yeah, they’re good friends, there are a few of them that hang out and gamble together a lot. There’s also Asuma, Kurenai, Yamato, the angel Gai.”

“Oh I’ve met him.” Sakura exclaimed.

The couple chuckled, “He’s interesting but oddly fun.”

They chatted, Sakura was glad to know other humans, she hoped she would see them more often. She liked how normal they seemed. It may have had more to do with the fact that they were the only human interaction she had since she died. She was starved for conversations with someone other than Kakashi. She deflated a little when they suggested they go back.

When they stepped into the booth, there was red silk rope on the table. Both demons were smirking at each other, horns were gone.

“Hope we didn’t interrupt.” Neji said as they sat down.

“Right on time. Neji, we owe Kakashi a vial.” Genma leaned back on the couch as Neji nodded in understanding.

TenTen sat up and started to kiss down Genma’s neck, massaging his shoulders. He moaned softly as her fingers rubbed away knots.

Sakura sat down next to Kakashi, she picked up the rope and inspected it. It’s was soft and smooth. She had seen these before in her life but never had used them. She yelped in surprise as Kakashi pushed her down kissing her roughly. “Aah Sir…” she mumbled between kisses. “Mmm, there’s people here.” He grabbed her legs spreading them out so he could fit between them. She felt embarrassed at her short dress hiking up as her legs wrapped around his hips.

“It’s fine.” His hands were roaming her thighs, he had an urge to be surrounded by her scent. Genma had been fun, but he was far from sated.

Sakura looked over at Genma and TenTen, she was now straddling him, grinding over him as they made out, Neji was behind her, wrapping her hands up to her elbows with the rope in an intricate design. Sakura was starting to feel delirious with lust, two horny demons were making her forget her inhibitions. She hadn’t even realized his mouth had made it to her chest when he pulled down her dress and suckled on a nipple. She gasped, wrapping her fingers in his hair.

“Would you like me to tie her up sir?” Neji was standing beside them with a length of rope.

Kakashi looked up at him then down at her flushed face, “Yes, start with her arms.” He pried her hands away from his hair, she whimpered as Neji took her wrists. “It’s OK, it’s going to feel good. I promise.” She looked at him unbelieving. “Don’t you trust me?” he grinned.

“Not at all.” She smirked.

He chuckled and kissed the corner of her mouth, “Trust me enough to know I will always give you pleasure, but I may make you wait for it.” He kissed her, soothing her anxieties.

She relaxed a little, she could feel her emotions being manipulated but she was almost grateful that it eased her into enjoying this. Neji’s hands were soft and warm, the rope smooth on her skin as he worked. Kakashi went back to her chest, Genma and TenTen were moaning, his hands under her dress. Sakura felt Kakashi’s hand snake under her own dress palming her ass, toying with the edge of her thong. She looked up at Neji, he gave her a small smile as he finished his beautiful knots.

Kakashi grunted in appreciation as Neji stood up and went back to Genma and TenTen, he undid her buns letting her hair fall down her back, pulling her from Genma’s lips to his own.

“I don’t like you away from me.” Kakashi pulled her dress farther down letting her breasts bounce out, he loved her pink cheeks of embarrassment, but she wasn’t complaining which was good.

“It seems like you had good company while I was gone.” She bit her lip and moaned as he pinched her nipple and sucked on the other one.

“Jealous?” he smirked.

She giggled and looked over at the trio, “Of Genma? No.” TenTen’s dress had disappeared, Neji’s hand was between her legs as Genma played with her chest. Genma was saying encouraging things to TenTen as she moaned. Sakura turned back to Kakashi, “I thought you didn’t want an orgy?”

“They’re not going to touch you, but they are fun to watch, don’t you think?” he moved up to nibble on her ear.

She shivered at his low voice, “They’re all so beautiful.” Neji and Genma had lost their shirts somewhere as they continued to pleasure the brunette woman between them. Sakura suddenly felt hot, seeing their perfect torsos “Take off my dress sir.”

He grinned and she was in just a red thong. He placed her on the table, her tied hands in front of her, he ran his hands up her arms, “Neji always does such a good job with the rope.” He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard. “Kneel.” He ordered.

Sakura hesitated, this was more sexual adventure than she had ever experienced, the closest she had come to this was that crazy frat party where she was drunk and she fucked a guy in a closet. She started at his stormy eyes, expectant for her to comply. It wasn’t wasted on her that he hadn’t commanded her, she brought her legs in and kneeled for him.

“Such a good girl.” He praised kissing her neck where she liked.

She felt a swell of pride at his approval, she was surprised at herself that it affected her so much. He stood up, pulling her hands up, hooking them to something above her head, her stomach clenched in nervousness. From the corner of her eyes she saw TenTen slide down Genma’s cock and let out a pleasure filled moan, Sakura’s pussy flexed at the emptiness, she wondered if Kakashi was finally going to have sex with her, she wanted to fight it, but she was looking forward to when he would. She gasped as Kakashi’s cool fingers traced the curves of her waist down to her thighs.

He could sense her trepidation and her desire. He reached for more rope, he saw a flash of fear and curiosity pass her emerald eyes. “Keep watching them, I’m going to have a little fun with your delicious body.” He kneeled down and kissed her stomach. He could smell her arousal and see how slick she was. He ran his fingers over her slit, he earned a low moan, her hips following his fingers. “You’re so wet little one.” He licked his fingers. “Patience.” He smiled at her pout.

She caught herself, she wasn’t going to whine, she wasn’t going to beg, no matter how much her body ached for him, she needed to regain control of herself. He started looping the rope around her neck like a necklace, his fingers traced her skin before he laid down the rope, he would randomly kiss the spaces between, every pass of rope over her torso made the fire in her stomach increase, and then there was TenTen who was screaming for more. Sakura’s legs trembled with desire, she had never felt so aroused and in so much need. Neji entered TenTen from behind both men filling her.

“Oh it’s so good! Yes! More! Right there!”

“You’re so tight.”

“Fuck Ten you feel amazing.”

Sakura had lost any shame and watched them intently, their thrusts, her face of pleasure, their cries for each other. They looked so enthralled, enjoying each other, Sakura hoped that she could have that feeling with sex again. She looked down at Kakashi, he had made a diamond design down her stomach and was now pulling it between her legs, a knot over her clit. “Aah!” she gasped.

“Does that feel good?” he pressed the bundled against her, she whimpered and nodded.

“Yes sir.” Her panties were soaked, she wanted him to touch her but his hands kept moving the rope around her ass and down to her legs wrapping her calves to her thighs. Sakura heard their climaxing screams. She turned to watch their bodies as they peaked together. Sakura licked her lips, she hadn’t had anyone cum inside of her in so long.

Kakashi could see the longing in her eyes, but he knew her to be too prideful to beg, but he would make her beg soon enough. He finished his last knot and sat back to admire his handiwork. She looked like a work of art, the red crossing over her milky skin. He grabbed her chin bringing her to him, their lips clashing, her kisses were eager and greedy. He smirked to himself. “Did you like watching them?”

“Yes.” She breathed.

“Does it make you want to be filled up?” he tugged at the rope that was over her slit gently.

“Mmmm…” she groaned, she didn’t trust herself to talk.

“Before I fill up your pussy, I’ll have something else.” He rubbed his thumb over her lips.

She was dizzy, she just knew she wanted him, and she would take what he would offer her. She flicked her tongue out and started sucking on his thumb, her eyes meeting his with a smile. She didn’t recognize this Sakura, but maybe she should get to know this side of herself, TenTen was having fun, why couldn’t she?

He stood up and pulled out his throbbing cock, he rubbed her saliva over his length, he watched as her eyes studied his member. Her self-restraint broke as she flicked out her tongue trying to lick at him, he was just a centimeter too far for her to reach.

Sakura whined, “Please sir…”

“Please what little one? Use your words.” He teased.

She swallowed, “Please let me taste you.” His pink head was leaking, she wanted it in her mouth. She tried to struggle against her restraints but he had done a very good job tying her up.

Kakashi reached for the back of her neck tugging her head back, “Open your mouth.” He was delighted when she did, her tongue out expectantly. “Such a good girl.” He brought his tip to her lips, she sighed as her tongue swirled around the tip. He let out a sharp breath, her tongue hot and nimble. TenTen was disentangling herself from the two, she kneeled on the couch and bent down to clean up Genma, taking his still hard length into her mouth. Genma and Kakashi smirked at each other. Kakashi turned back to his pink haired woman, her lips surrounding him.

Sakura was focused in the feeling of him in her mouth, it had been too long since she had gone down on a man and she wanted to prove to herself she could still do it. Luckily his fingers in her hair were guiding her to what he liked, she listened for his moans and breathes, taking him deeper into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat as her tongue massaged his length. He groaned, he really liked that.

Kakashi glanced at Genma wrap TenTen’s hair around his hand, Neji settled behind her and slipped into her slowly. Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura as she sucked harder as if noticing his distraction. He chuckled, she was a jealous one, he moaned, fuck, she was good with her mouth too, bobbing her head. He gently pressed himself as deep as he could into her mouth making her gag and her eyes water. “Fuck, your mouth…” he groaned as he moved into her mouth. Between Sakura and watching the group in front of him, he could feel himself reaching his limit. He gripped her hair tighter and released his orgasm into Sakura’s waiting mouth. He shuddered as she sucked every drop. He pulled out and sat down on the edge of the couch. His cum was dripping down the corner of her lips, she swallowed and flicked her tongue out to get what she could reach.

Sakura had forgotten what cum tasted like, she realized she did miss it, the salty tanginess coating her mouth. She looked at Kakashi, a slight flush over his pale skin, a satisfied smile on his gorgeous face, she liked that she had caused that. She could hear the slapping sounds and moans from the three behind her now that she wasn’t focusing on Kakashi.

He went back to her, “My sweet amazing girl.” He kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hips and turned her around to face Genma and the other two. His hands glided over her stomach, he felt her tremble. “Do you want me to touch you?”

His touches were like ice on her heated skin, painful but relieving. She took in the scene before her, TenTen between the two, Kakashi started to kiss her shoulder, Sakura turned back to him, “Please touch me sir.” She said softly, timidly.

“You never have to be embarrassed with me.” He kissed her, “Tell me what you want.”

She bit her lip, “I want to feel good too. Please.”

He smirked, his hands went down between her legs, he tugged on the rope, digging gently into her slit, the knot on her clit. She whimpered, he took a moment to admire her decorated back, the rope indenting her flesh. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered into her ear. She moaned as he tugged harder.

Sakura was going crazy, he wasn’t giving her enough, her walls were quaking, wanting to be stretched and filled, but when the rope rubbed over the fabric covering her pearl she couldn’t help but try to move her hips for more. “Please more.”

She whimpered as she watched Neji grab TenTen’s hips, trusting into her harshly, her cries muffled by Genma’s cock in her mouth. Sakura was no stranger to porn but seeing it in person was so much more erotic.

Kakashi could hear her heated shuddering breathes, her eyes unmoving from the scene before them. “Do you want to do that?” he toyed nipping at her shoulder.

Sakura thought about it, did she want to participate? She had told him no orgies upstairs but now, here, she felt like she was on fire with need, “I need you.” She looked back to his granite eyes, “Give me pleasure.” The smirk he gave her made her melt.

“Good girl.” He kissed her, removing her thong, just the silk rope on her sensitive flesh. He pulled her close to his body, her back on his chest, her skin like fire on his. He rubbed his cock between the cleft of her backside, teasing her entrance, his fingers moved under the rope to flick her pearl. He was instantly coated in her slick, “You’re so wet little one.” he groaned. She made a strangled noise as he touched her, she pressed herself to him, he loved it, she was so close to what he wanted from her. “Does my cock feel good rubbing over your pussy?” he bit her neck, his other hand on her hip pulling her closer to him.

Her mind wasn’t working, the lust that overwhelmed her took over, he was right there, so close, just a small change of the angle and he could be inside of her. She wanted it so bad, “Yes it feels good. Please sir…” with her limited movement she tried to feel as much of him as possible. She was tugging on the ropes, her arms were starting to feel heavy. “Please, I can’t much longer.” She pleaded.

“I’ll play with you for as long as I want. Don’t forget who you belong to. Tell me who you belong to.” He pinched her clit.

Sakura screamed, “You! I belong to you.” He went back to circling her abused pearl.

“Good girl, don’t forget it, I can use you however I want.” He licked up her neck making her shudder.

“Yes sir.” She sobbed as he assaulted her, touching her most sensitives spots, but not where she needed it most.

Gods she was so perfect like this, submitting to him, to his pleasure. He continued to play with her, kneading her breasts until she shuddered violently under him screaming. His fingers and cock drenched in her juices. It took all his restraint for him not to angle just right to shove himself into her begging center, he needed patience he kept reminding himself. He flipped her back to him, he pumped his throbbing cock with his hands until her stomach was painted with his creamy orgasm. He grabbed her chin and kissed her.

Sakura let him plunder her mouth with his tongue, she heard the trio climax again behind her, she wondered what they looked like. He released her mouth, his traveling down reaching her hardened peaks, she whimpered as he sucked on them, they were so sensitive. He unhooked her hands letting them fall, she sighed in relief, he started undoing the rope of her legs, she stretched out. He massaged her thighs and calves, she purred as his fingers soothed her.

Kakashi looked over to see Neji undoing TenTen’s rope, she turned to him, running her freed hands through his hair. “I love you.”

Neji nuzzled her nose with his. “I love you too.”

Both Genma and him watched the human couple with curiosity. Genma had once told him that seeing TenTen and Neji made him wish he could have been a human once, to experience that level of love.

Sakura felt her heart clench in pain, she hadn’t been expecting that, not here, this was supposed to be just raw physical desire, love wasn’t supposed to be a factor. She turned away from them. She felt the rope disappear from her body, Kakashi wrapped her in a kimono and picked her up. She buried her face in his chest, he was fully dressed again.

“We’re going to get going. I’ll see you later.” Kakashi walked out as Genma waived at him. He could sense Sakura’s sorrow, he wanted to get her away quickly. He reached the entrance, informing the doorman to send them home, he stepped through and was back in his cottage.

Sakura tried to hold back the hot tears that were bubbling up. He put her down on the bed, she turned to him, “Can I have a shower first?”

He kissed her temple, “Of course.”

She jumped out of the bed and rushed to the shower, she didn’t want him to see her cry. As the hot water sprayed her she let silent tears join the swirling water down the drain. Love, she had not expected to encounter that here, and she knew they weren’t just words, she could see it in their eyes when they said it to each other, it was the same look she wished for. She cleaned her stomach, she looked down at herself, the indentations of the rope starting to disappear. She stared at the markings on her arm, he had made her forget about everything, in those moments that she had ceded to him, he had made her feel wonderful, just as he had promised. She looked out to the dark forest, she had been having fun, and she wanted to curse Neji and TenTen for ruining the moment, but Kakashi took her out of there quickly, she wondered if he had done it for her. Could a demon be that thoughtful? She turned off the water, she felt drained, she wished she could cuddle up with her favorite pajamas, a cup of cocoa and a cheesy rom-com.

Sakura went to the closet, she looked around, but didn’t have the energy to find something, the towel around her covered more. She gave up and walked to the bed instead, he wasn’t there, she laid down wondering where he could have gone. She hugged a pillow and fell into a half-conscious state.

Kakashi came back to the bedroom, he was back in his robe, horns put away, he stopped at the doorframe and studied her. She had a towel wrapped around herself, she looked so fragile, so lost, he felt an urgent need to hold her. He didn’t understand why she brought out these feelings in him, maybe he just had never experienced them because he never had a human until now. Maybe he could ask Genma or Asuma sometime. Her eyes focused and found him, it was like a magnetic pull, he walked to her, crawling in behind her and cradling her against his body. He changed her into something comfortable, something she would like, cotton shorts, thigh high wool socks and a soft sweater.

She smiled as she brought the sleeves to her face, feeling the fabric on her cheeks. “Thank you.”

He breathed in her hair, “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Sakura laced her fingers in his, “It wasn’t your fault. It’s obvious I still have things I need to work out but thank you for getting me out.”

He squeezed their joined hands, he liked the way their fingers fit together, her hands were so small and dainty, alive she had been meticulous about her manicures, here he had just given her red nail polish and left it at that. “Did you have fun before that?”

Her face turned a bright red, he had told her not to be embarrassed with him and he was being kind right now. “Yes, I was having fun.” She thought of his fingers and the rope on her, even watching the other’s having sex, the feeling of Kakashi in her mouth and the look on his face as he orgasmed. All of it was extremely erotic and more than she had ever experienced, but, surprising to herself, she wouldn’t say no to doing it again.

Kakashi kissed behind her ear. “Good, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“You are being awfully sweet sir.” He placed his hand possessively over her stomach.

“I can be nice sometimes and you were such a good girl.” He nipped at her ear.

She giggled, “Do I get a reward for being a good girl?”

“What would you like?” he slipped his hand under her shirt to feel her warm tummy.

“Can I watch a movie?” she had seen televisions, maybe they had movies too.

“Sure.” A large television appeared on the wall.

Sakura sat up excited, until a porn scene appeared. She turned to him, “Not porn!” she smacked his shoulder.

He chuckled as he sat up and pulled her between his legs as he leaned back into the pillows. “What do you want to watch?”

“Something cheesy and romantic.” The scene changed into a couple having sex on a bed of rose petals with candles around the room. She huffed. “I said no porn.”

“But this one actually has a story.” He laughed. “He’s some rich guy and she’s a poor girl and they end up having lots of sex.”

“No, put on _Maid in Manhattan_ I love that one, if you want rich guy/poor girl story line.” Sakura grinned as he put the movie on for her. “Thank you.” She turned her head and without thinking she kissed him. She flushed, he was her owner, not her boyfriend.

He bent down to kiss her again, her bashfulness sweet, “You’re welcome.” They got comfortable, he held her, snuggling her, wanting her warmth and her buzzing energy.

Sakura wasn’t really watching the movie, he was distracting her with his touches and kisses. She was reminded of all the movie dates she had with her high school boyfriend, and how they usually ended. She took a shuddering breath at the arousing memories. Kakashi was behaving the same way, like he couldn’t get enough of her, he wasn’t her boyfriend, but certainly was acting like it. Would it be so bad to play along? She should take what she could get. It wasn’t love, but it wasn’t bad either. His hands were becoming bolder, somewhere in the middle of the movie his slipped his fingers down her shorts, she slowly spread her legs for him. She bucked into his hand as she orgasmed, he kissed her shoulder as it ebbed.

He liked the way her body molded into his after she climaxed, the smile on her pink lips, and her soft satisfied sighs. He licked his fingers clean and wrapped his arms around her waist as she nuzzled into his chest, he was grateful that he had been forced to pick a human companion, Tsunade had been right, they were entertaining. He was becoming very attached to his little rosen haired human. He wondered if that was normal, if all demons felt protective of their humans. Well, he knew some demons didn’t, some demons just wanted slaves and didn’t care for their wellbeing, but he also knew other demons, the small circle that he spent his time with, that did care enough for their humans to not make their time miserable.

Sakura was staring at the drawer with the sexiest lingerie, she chewed on her lip. Could she tempt him? Maybe if she could make him break she wouldn’t have to beg him? She did not want to be the first one to give in. She stared at the scraps of fabric. Did she even have what it took to be sexy enough to tempt him? She took a deep breath and pulled on a light pink bra the cradled her breasts and lifted them just perfectly, it had a matching cheeky panties with ruffles around her hips. She looked at herself in the mirror, it looked sweet and cute, if she did say so herself, the question was, would he like it? She glanced at the row of heels. She shook her head, nope, she wasn’t that desperate.

She gave herself a little pep talk and stepped out. He was on his chair, sprawled out doing something on a tablet. She walked to the bookcase slowly, she felt ridiculous, but she made sure to stretch her body so he could see all of her as she reached for a book. She didn’t chance a look at him, or she would lose her nerve, she walked to her chaise and laid on her stomach flipping the book open. She squeaked as his cool hands touched her lower back.

“What are you doing sweetheart?” he bent down to kiss behind her neck, she shivered.

Sakura turned to him in her best innocent act, lashes fluttering, “I was just going to read a book.”

His hands went down to cup her ass cheeks. “And you’re wearing this?”

“How is it any different from all the other lingerie you have for me?” she puffed.

He knew what she was doing, and if she wanted to play that game, he was all for it. “Were you hoping for something?” he kissed down her spine.

Sakura had to work at keeping her breathing even, “I have no idea what you are referring to sir. This is the clothes you have for me. It’s not like I could put on jeans or something.”

“Hmm… then I have really good taste, you look delectable in this.” He kissed the edge of her back where her underwear started and started moving back up.

Sakura sighed, putting her head down on her arms, she always looked forward to his showering kisses on her body. He rubbed his nose in the dip of her lower back. “Mmm...”

He breathed her in, “Do you like this?”

She purred softly, “You know I do.”

“Tell me.” He spoke to her skin.

“You’re being awfully needy today.” She teased, she squeaked when he bit her side, “All right. I like your kisses, I like your touches.”

“Where do you like it?” his hands moving over her ass.

“Everywhere.” She breathed out, his thumb grazing the inside of her thighs.

He kissed her legs, “Here?”

She giggled, “Yes, I like it there.”

He moved up to kiss each covered ass cheek, “And here?”

“Mmm yes, there too.” She was enjoying this game now.

He moved from the base of her spine to the top, a trail of fluttering pecks, “here, here, and here?”

She laughed, his lips tickled, “Yes, yes and yes.”

Kakashi loved her smiling face, and her light laughter. He continued up her arms, “Here too?” reaching her hands.

She caressed his face, “Yes there too.” She took a good look at him, his smile was carefree, she knew not to trust it, something mischievous could be working behind his stormy eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile back at him. “I really like it when you kiss me here.” She brought her index to her own lips.

He chuckled and took her lips in his, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to the floor with him, her soft laughs against his lips. Her energy felt bright when she laughed, he could taste it. It was consuming, the feeling of glee, he kissed her nose, she scrunched her face, he laughed with her.

“You’re being silly sir.” She hadn’t felt such playfulness from him, or anyone in so long. It made her heart brim with happiness.

He looked affronted, “Me? Silly? I am a very dreaded demon, even among my kind others flee at the mention of my name.”

She giggled, running her fingers through his hair, “Oh big scary demon are you?” she kissed the corner of his mouth. “with a scary scar.” She kissed up said scar, “and big scary horns.” She grazed her nails over the protrusions on his skull. “What’s poor little me to do with such a scary demon?” she nipped down his jaw.

He tilted his head so she could give his neck attention, “I don’t feel like you’re very scared of me.”

“Would you like me to be frightened of you sir?” she teased.

“Maybe a little, might make me feel better.” He pouted jokingly, he did feel silly but her joyful energy was overwhelming.

“Oh! I’m so frightened.” She teased, “You’re such a horrid demon. I should run away.”

He pushed her onto the floor, biting her neck and shoulders. “I have you, you’re all mine.”

She sniggered as he playfully growled. “What is such an awful demon to do with me now that I am caught?”

He kept moving down to her mounds perfectly held up by the pink bra, “Whatever I would like, you’re mine.”

Sakura was chortling as he reached her stomach and tickled her, she tried to push him off but he was unrelenting, “Oh! Please I can’t breathe!” she was gasping.

“You don’t breathe sweetheart.” He licked up her stomach.

She fell into a fit of giggles, “I forgot, but still it tickles.”

He nuzzled into her stomach, her aura feeling light and bubbly, he could feel it seep into him, it was probably why he was behaving like he was. He took a deep breath, “You’re mine, all mine.”

She felt her heart jump seeing his sweet possessiveness, she raked her fingers through his hair. “Yes Sir, I’m yours, all yours.” And this time she felt she meant it more than the last time she had said it.


	4. Sins of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.  
Hope you enjoy!

Kakashi was on his chair, legs dangling off the side as usual, as he read. He was deep in the story when he heard the door from the closet open, he glanced up, he had come to look forward to what she would choose to wear. She was getting adventurous, not that he would tell her, but he couldn’t wait to see what she would come out with. She was in a lace black teddy, the lace looked like it was painted on to her skin, hugging every curve, cradling her breasts, it took every fiber of his being to not move, but she must have known because then she gave him a self-satisfied smirk. It about undid him. He swallowed as she walked to him, she was getting bolder.

It had taken a very long pep talk with her inner seductress to get her to feel this confident, and by the way he had stiffened, she knew he liked what she was wearing. Sakura walked over to him, leaning over so he could get a good view of her chest, “What are you reading Sir?” she asked nonchalantly.

He sat up correctly on his chair and grinned at her. “Want to read it to me little one?”

She climbed into his lap, she was pulling all the stops, running her fingers down his chest. “Is that what you would like me to do? Or is there something else you would like from me?” she took the book from his hand and threw it behind her.

“We’ll it seems you don’t want to read.” His now empty hand went to cup one of her breasts, “But you could at least respect the books sweetheart.” She looked absolutely edible and he was starved. She stretched out on his lap, mimicking his usual posture, her legs over the edge, she leaned back, her hair falling. She wiggled her ass over his lap. He chuckled. “Wanting something sweetheart?”

She smiled at him seductively, “Maybe I’ve been feeling a little neglected.” Her own fingers trailing down the valley of her breasts, making sure his eyes followed. “Do you like it?”

Kakashi grabbed her hand and gently nibbled on her index, “Very much.”

“Tell me what you like about it Sir.” She smiled coyly.

He smirked, “I like this side of you.” He sucked on her finger and released it. She was really trying, and it was fraying his already thin self-control. “I like how it fits like a glove, your beautiful curves on display.” He moved on to her middle finger, she was biting her lower lip, her emerald eyes watching him intently. “I like how I get little peeks of your pretty pink nipples.” He bit her ring finger, she winced, he soothed it with his tongue. “I want to eat you up.” he swirled his tongue around her pinky.

She grabbed his hand and brought it down between her legs, she figured she should get to the point before he started to toy with her. “Sir, please touch me. I need you.” She had no space for timidity this time, and he liked it when she told him what she wanted.

He smirked, his shy little one suddenly had an agenda, and she was playing her part beautifully. His fingers grazed her slit, “Is this what you want?”

“More please Sir.” She gasped as he increased the pressure.

He felt her moisture seep through, “My naughty little one.” He cooed as she spread her legs for him. “Do you like what I do to you?”

She hummed in approval as he rubbed her over the lace. After the Atrium, she couldn’t keep fighting him, he was fun, he made every sexual encounter unique. She loved how he touched her, how he made her feel, and how every time she felt less guilty and ashamed of wanting him.

Sakura was outside playing with the dogs, she was running into the woods letting them chase her, when they caught her, they tackled her into the ground and showered her in wet licks and nose kisses. She laughed. “All right you caught me.” She sat up on the forest floor, she was grateful that Kakashi had given her shorts, shorter and tighter than what she would normally wear but still, and a tank top. She stood up brushing off needles and leaves. “Let’s go again? But you guys have to give me a longer head start.” She giggled as they all sat back on their haunches and nodded, their tails wagging. She turned and ran into the trees, she didn’t feel tired, her muscles didn’t feel strained, and she wasn’t out of breath, she could run forever. Her bare feet flitted over the damp ground, she didn’t think of where she was going, Kakashi had said she would never get lost or be in danger in the woods. She leapt over the creek and sprinted deeper.

She yelped in surprise as two strong hands stopped her and pulled her in. “Having fun running?” Kakashi pushed her against a tree.

She laughed breathlessly, “You scared me.” She wrapped her legs around him. “You had gone out and I started playing with the dogs.”

“I see that.” He lowered his face to her neck breathing her in. He set her down and smirked. “Run.”

She grinned as he gave her ass a tap, she dashed into the woods. Her heart was thundering, not from the running, but from the chase. Now he was after her, she wondered what he would do when he caught her. During their last encounter, he had very frustratingly made her orgasm every which way but still hadn’t had sex with her, she was sure she could break him with that lace teddy, but he was more stubborn than her it seemed. She heard a sharp whistle, he was commanding the pack now, she ran faster. It wasn’t long before she heard the crunching of feet on the forest floor, the dogs had found her. She turned a sharp left dodging trees, there was a large root in her way, she vaulted over it, her youth in gymnastics not wasted, she kept running, she heard another whistling command. She came across a clearing and was suddenly surrounded by the hounds. She laughed. She looked around to see a way out, she could try to jump over Pakkun, he was the smallest, but she didn’t underestimate his size, she looked at Bull, he was the sweetest one to her, she ran and jumped over Bull, as she expected he didn’t want to hurt her and let her pass, if they were on an actual hunt she was sure Bull would have sank his teeth into her ankles. Her feet hit the floor and kept running, the hounds now at her heels, and then she was knocked on the floor. She sputtered, trying to get her hair out of her face, she knew who had caught her.

Kakashi growled, she was stunning, her hair wild, her skin flushed, her chest heaving, and her eyes, bright and full of joy. “I caught you.”

She giggled, “Yes you did.” The dogs reached them.

He reached into his robe pulling out treats, he threw them at the hounds. “Good job, now go.” The dogs took their reward and scattered into the trees. He turned back to Sakura beneath him. “Now that I caught you, what am I to do with you?” his fingers lightly brushing back her hair.

She brought her hands up to his face pulling him down to kiss him. “Whatever you would like Sir. I’m yours.” They had been playing a game for some time now, she knew he wanted her to beg for sex and she had been trying to seduce him wearing skimpier lingerie every time she changed, but so far neither had broken. She hooked her feet behind his knees and ground her pelvis into his, she could feel his hardness.

Kakashi groaned, she was playing with him again. He enjoyed their little game, but his resolve was cracking, especially after the black lacy teddy. When she had come out in it, it took every ounce of control to not bend her over. And the smirk she had given him, she knew the affect it had on him. He had taken his time making her orgasm over and over again, and she had reciprocated, using her mouth, her hands and her breasts. Now she was in these tight shorts that cradled her perky ass, her hard nipples pressing against the fabric of her top, he had used up all his control. He took her lips in his, hot greedy kisses and she returned them in kind.

Her skin was itching with need, need to feel him, to feel all of him. She tugged at the sash around his robe, he shrugged it off, her hands wanted to touch every inch of him at once, his hard stomach, his defined chest, his rippling back, she wanted it all. He removed her top, nipping at her chest. “Oh!” She groaned as he grabbed her thighs pressing himself into her. “More! I want more.” She couldn’t restrain her need anymore, she reached between them to stroke his throbbing thickness.

He let out a low moan as her hot hands circled him. Gods he wanted to be inside of her, he hadn’t taken off her bottoms hoping that a physical barrier would help, but it was too much. He bit the side of her breast, she yelped, her shorts disappearing. She rubbed the head over her puffy lower lips. “Tell me you want it.” He ground out.

She shook her head, “Why does this have to be a game?”

“Please, tell me you want me.” He pleaded, his forehead on hers.

She stared into his eyes, he was begging her, he needed her as much as she needed him. She placed his tip to her entrance, her other hand on his face, thumb rubbing his jaw. “Please, I need you. I need you inside of me. I’ve been wanting you for so long.” He shuddered over her, “Sir, I need your cock inside of me or I’m going to lose my mind. Please. Fill me up.” She pleaded, rubbing his tip over her entrance.

Just what he wanted to hear, in a swift movement he sunk into her. They both cried out in pleasure. “Oh fuck...”

“Aahhmm, you’re so big.” She held on to his shoulders, the delicious feeling of him fitting inside of her was the most satisfying feeling ever. All the anticipation, the games, the teasing, it all came to this, him inside of her. She was a different person than when she first arrived, she had changed, and he had done that, but she didn’t hate the person she was now. She was quite happy with herself. He had brought out the fun side of her sexuality, he had taught her that being submissive was fun with him, and then there were those moments, were he was kind and gentle, and like now, not afraid to submit to her either.

He kissed her, short pecks as he started to move. “You feel so good.” She was whimpering as he pulled out and then pushed back in slowly, he wanted to feel every inch of her, her nails were digging into his shoulders, he started with a slow and deep pace, watching her face, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her jaw. She felt incredible, her walls slick and hot, fluttering around his cock, he knew she would feel divine, but this still was better than he imagined. He turned her hips sideways and sat up placing a leg on his shoulder.

“Aaahh! Kakashi!” she groaned as he went deeper. She looked up at him, he was so beautiful it was unfair, his body like carved marble, his stormy eyes taking in her body, his bottom lip between his teeth as he thrusted into her like he wanted to nail her to the ground.

He liked the way his name sounded when she was moaning, he would allow it this once. He grabbed her thigh and pumped into her faster, harder, he wanted to claim her, to make her his in every way. He owned her, he could do what he wanted, and she would like it, he would make sure she liked it. She was sobbing out beneath him, “Gods you feel amazing. I’m going to fuck you all the time.”

“Yes! Fuck me whenever you want.” Her hands clenched the dirt, his hips snapping into her. At that moment she meant it, she had been looking forward to this for so long.

“You belong to me.” A harsh thrust punctuated his declaration.

“Yes! I belong to you.” She couldn’t hold on, his pace was merciless, “Please sir, I’m going to…”

“Is my cock going to make you cum?” he sped up.

“Yes! Yes! Your cock feels so good.” She sobbed out.

“Squeeze.” He hissed as her walls tightened around him.

Contracting her muscles increased the friction, the coil in her belly snapping. She screamed as she climaxed, her body shaking from the pleasure.

“Aah fuck!” with a few more thrusts he peaked too. His cock twitching as it squirted his orgasm inside of her.

Another wave of euphoria overtook her at feeling his hot seed fill her up. Her hand went to her stomach as if she could feel it inside her womb. He put her leg down, placing his hand over hers.

“Why are you doing that?” he had never seen anyone touch their stomach like she was.

She turned scarlet and removed her hand. “Oh, it’s nothing, stupid really.”

“Tell me.” He commanded, gently rubbing her tummy, she seemed to like it.

She bit her lip and let out a sheepish breath, “I wanted a family when I was alive. I wanted to be pregnant, to grow a baby, have a belly, and for a brief second I forgot I was dead and thought about you getting me pregnant.” She laughed awkwardly, “It’s stupid, I told you.”

He looked at her reddened cheeks. “You would want a child with me if we were human and alive?”

Her eyes flew wide, she gaped, “I don’t… I mean… I wouldn’t...” she stammered, she looked down to his hand on her stomach, how wonderful would it have been to have a husband that wanted to be a parent with her? “I think I would have been a good mother, husband or not, though husband preferred. I thought after the divorce I would get a donor and be one, but…” she left the end hanging.

“So the father is irrelevant.” He stopped and separated from her.

She was surprised at the sudden emptiness, and his coldness. “Hey, you asked, I answered, and it doesn’t matter anyways. You are a demon, I am dead. Why are you getting upset?”

He turned away from her, why was he getting upset? She was right, he was a demon, the concept of fatherhood was foreign to him, maybe it was because she didn’t say yes. He startled himself, did her opinion of him matter that much? It shouldn’t, she was his no matter what her personal feelings were. Her fingers trailed up his chest, he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to be a mother.”

She was not expecting that, “You don’t have to apologize for something you didn’t do.” It made her heart melt at his gesture, “How about we do it again? I miss you inside of me already.” Her eyes darkened, she wasn’t lying, and she knew that it would make him happy and they could move on from this pointless conversation.

He grinned and picked her up, he was still hard, and slid her down on to his length, holding her up by her thighs.

She groaned and then playfully smacked his chest. “You could have warned me.”

“Why would I warn you? You’ll get used to it. I’ll have you whenever I want, you’re mine.” He lifted her and sank her down again smirking.

Sakura held on to his shoulders, “You’re such an ass sometimes.” She bit his lips as he chuckled, moving her over him. It felt amazing, his length sliding into her. “Let me see your horns.” If she was going to fuck a demon, she wanted it all. His horns came out, her hand went up to trace the curves. “Your horns are so beautiful.” Just like every part of him, beautiful and dark.

A strangled moan escaped him as she touched his horns, he could feel everything she was feeling, lust, desire, need. All he thought about was fucking her, his cock reaching as deep as it could, wanting to feel her orgasm on him, it’s exactly what she was feeling too. “Fuck Sakura, I can’t stop, you feel so good.” He said between thrusts.

Her head went to the crook of his neck, trying to hold on to some sanity, he was driving into her like a machine, she wasn’t going to last much longer. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop ever.” She bit his neck. She didn’t know if sex felt this good because it was him or because she hadn’t had it in so long, but she just knew that she loved him fucking her. This is what he wanted, for her to be at his mercy, to beg him, to constantly need him. She hated that he had accomplished his goal with her, and she loved how good it felt, how good it was to give in. She lifted her head to look into his eyes, “Ravage me.” She kissed him harshly.

He smirked against her lips, he was definitely going to ravage her. He shifted her legs to his shoulders holding her from her waist, she held on to his forearms as he fucked her hard and fast. She was screaming for him, his name falling from her lips in pleading, begging cries. She was perfect, and then she was cumming, her body convulsing, her walls gripping his cock, milking him for release.

“Please!” she begged, “I want your cum inside of me.” She wanted that feeling again. “I want to be full of you.”

He grunted, he pulled her up and climaxed. “Every drop is yours.”

She shuddered, “Yes, give me everything. You’re mine. My demon.” Her hands went back to his horns, she could feel how content he was. He conjured a bed in the middle of the forest and set her down, still inside of her, he was still hard and she could keep going.

He brushed back her hair, kissing her softly, she had called him her demon, he felt a soft glow in his chest, and the way she was looking at him, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. “I’m your demon and you’re my human.”

She smiled at his affection, rubbing her cheek against his, warmth radiating through her heart. She didn’t know how much time they had spent in the middle of the forest, caressing each other, having sex in so many positions, she was sure he had a list he was going down, but she didn’t care as long as he was inside of her and they were pleasuring each other, it’s not like they would tire. She collapsed into his arms after another round. “I need a break, maybe a bath.” She reeked of sex, her skin sticky.

He murmured in agreement and they were in the bathroom, he picked her up and carried her to the bathtub. They sunk into the hot water, she leaned back onto the tub, he leaned forward to continue tasting her skin, he liked her giggles, like tinkling bells. He didn’t want to stop touching her, or kissing her, her fingers came up to his cheeks she gently pulled him up, she was smiling at him, those beautiful jade eyes looked at him with something he wasn’t familiar with, but it made his chest squeeze.

“Aren’t you tired of me yet?” she teased.

He laughed low, “Why would I get tired of you?”

“You say that now.” She surprised herself at how fragile her voice sounded at what was intended to be a joke.

“I guess we’ll find out in a few millennia.” He kissed her forehead.

She laughed, “Millenia? I guess so. Maybe pace ourselves?”

“What is it with you and putting limits on yourself? If you want something take it, if you want to do something do it. There’s no one here to impress or a future to plan for, there’s only now.” He nipped her neck.

She pushed him away gently, “And you have no impulse control.” He leaned back to his side of the tub, she followed him, straddling him. “You are such a jerk most of the time.”

He grinned, “Oh sweetheart, you have no idea. This is just the beginning.”

Her stomach jolted at the dark promise, his hands went to her hips, she reached down to align them together. “Maybe I want you again.”

He didn’t push her, he waited for her. “So take what you want.”

“Even from you? I thought it was supposed to be the other way around.” She held steady.

“Especially from me. All we have is each other.” She sank down with a moan.

“Good, just touch me.” She rolled her hips, water splashing over the tub, his fingers went to her clit and the other to her breast. She moved at her own tempo, she would speed up when she wanted, slow down, deep, shallow, he was allowing her full control. “Suck on my nipple.” She let out a deep sigh as he did as she asked. She gripped the edge of the tub as she felt the build up inside of her reach its peak. Her hips moving franticly, she hunched forward to kiss him, her orgasm flowing through her. “Cum with me.” She gasped.

He slammed her hips down for a few more harsh thrusts and joined her. He brought her back to him, his hands on her back. “How could I ever tire of this?” he whispered into her ear. “You’re perfect.”

Sakura felt herself blush, she could sense his honesty. She was perfect to him, maybe, just maybe, he was perfect for her.

It was like a dam broke, they couldn’t be apart from each other, they needed constant touch and release. As time passed, he showed her more, she became more adventurous. She would initiate it as often as he did, offer ideas, tried new things. She was in her closet, she opened the drawer with the toys, she looked them over, she was drawn to a string of ben wa balls, they came with a remote, she clicked the remote and felt the low vibrations on her hand. She played with the settings until she knew what they did. She looked to the door, Kakashi had gone out again taking the hounds with him, she wanted to try these without his interference. She put on an olive lacy teddy, she remembered last time she had worn the black one and how much he liked it. She walked to her chaise.

She laid down, it had been a long time since she had touched herself, Kakashi kept her very well satisfied. Thinking of him and all the delicious feelings he gave her she pressed the vibrating orbs and pressed them against her netherlips. She jolted, “Oh!” that felt good. She leaned back into the pillows enjoying the gentle hum. She thought of the way Kakashi would tease her by touching her over the fabric, her slick was starting to seep through, she moved the fabric out of the way and pressed to cool globes to her hot slit.

She moaned louder, increasing the vibrations. She spread her legs wider, like when he would hold her open so he could taste every bit of her, and when he would insert his fingers, she bit her lip and slipped in a ball, she gasped. The humming inside of her and outside made her shudder. Her legs were trembling as she slipped the rest in and played with her clit with her fingers. She toyed with the controller finding a rhythm she liked. She felt her climax approaching when the door slammed open. She squeaked, closing her legs and turning the toy off. She wouldn’t have been so surprised if it hadn’t been for the loud bouncing of the door, she lifted her head over the back of the chaise to see a very angry Kakashi.

“What’s wrong?” she asked as he raked his fingers through his hair. His mask and horns disappearing.

He growled in irritation, he looked over at her, he felt his anger change into pity. Her eyes were wide at his outburst, but her skin was flush, she was wearing an outfit similar to that black one he liked. He went around to her, she was holding something. “What do you have there little one?” her blushing face made him smile. He kneeled in front of her noticing she kept her legs firmly closed; he kissed her thighs as he reached for the object in her hand.

It wasn’t that she was embarrassed exactly, he had seen her every way sexually, but this was supposed to be her private time. She slowly opened her hand for him to take the control. “I just wanted to see how it worked.”

He turned on the vibrations, he liked the way she jolted in surprise and then the soft breath she released after as she got used to it. “Did you like how it works?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “Yes Sir. I had been close when you came in.”

He ran his hands down her thighs to her knees, “I’m sorry I interrupted.” He kissed the side of her legs. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“I… uh… mmm.. Why are you mad?” she was still curious, she wasn’t going to let him distract her.

He conjured a few leather straps, she glanced at them with nervousness. “I’ll tell you after. For now, let’s have some fun.” He strapped her knees together, she grunted as he tightened the leather. He moved down to her ankles, each ankle got its own restraint and hooked together so she couldn’t move. He kissed the tops of her feet, up her calves. “Give me your hands.”

Sakura lifted her hands to him, she had learned not to fight him with this, he liked to tie her up, and she liked it when he took control, he did know how to make it feel amazing for her. He kissed the inside of her wrists, his slate eyes smiling up at her. Her stomach was doing flips, excited at what he was going to do to her.

Kakashi tightened the straps around her wrists, finishing with a kiss on each of her palms. He could sense her excitement, it had taken him time and coaxing for her to trust him and he was delighted she had given herself wholly to him. “Lay down for me.” She leaned back into the chaise for him, he kissed her stomach. “Such a good girl.” She giggled as he tickled her. He increased the vibrations, she jerked again.

“Oh!” she relaxed into the feeling, letting him pull her arms above her head and hooking them to something so she couldn’t move. With her legs together she could feel the vibrations more deeply.

He kneeled next to her, taking her in, he let his hands wander the length of her body, feeling every curve. “So beautiful.” There was that blush again, like she didn’t quite believe him but appreciated his words. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes Sir.” She gasped as he pressed his fingers low on her stomach.

“Squeeze around them.” He took a lace covered nipple between his teeth.

Sakura moaned, arching back as she did as was told, flexing her walls over the vibrating spheres inside of her.

“Relax.” She let out a breath and a whimper. “Feel good?” he switched nipples. She nodded.

“Yes Sir.” She tensed when she saw a vibrating wand in his hand and a devilish smirk.

“Shh, it’s going to feel good. Promise.” He pressed the humming wand to her stomach letting it trail down.

“You always say that.” She whined as it got closer to the apex of her thighs.

“Have I ever been wrong?” he kissed up her collarbone.

The head of the wand reached her sensitive pearl, “Aaah! It’s too much.” She tried to move but when she did the orbs inside shifted making sure she couldn’t escape the vibrations.

He moved the wand above her clit, “Squeeze.”

She whined, “But…” she cried out as he brought the wandhead back to her clit.

He bit down on her neck, “I wasn’t asking.” He took off the wand as she squeezed, moaning softly. He smacked the side of her thigh, “Don’t argue with me.”

She yelped at the sting and how her contracted walls were stimulated by the little spheres. “I’m sorry sir.” His commanding voice always made shivers run down her spine, and now even more so.

He relished at seeing her restrained and playing her part. “My beautiful sweet girl.” He kissed her lips, she eagerly kissed him back. “Who do you belong to?”

“You Sir. I belong to you.”

“Relax.” She unclenched her stomach, “Tell me you’re my good girl.” He lowered the wand again making her arch.

“Ngg… I’m your good girl.” She panted. Her mind was going blank, all she could feel was the stimulation both inside and outside, and the way he was talking to her, she loved it. If that’s what it took to keep him making her feel good, she was his good girl, she was all his.

“You’re so perfect.” His mouth moved down her jaw, brushing back her hair. Her body was trembling, her breathing shallow, she was so close. “Squeeze.”

She was falling, she couldn’t stop herself anymore, it was too much.

“You’re most beautiful when you are cumming. Please, cum for me little one.” He purred against her ear, rubbing his cheek against hers.

It was that, his pleading command that pushed her over the edge. She convulsed against her restraints, he didn’t lower the intensity, she wanted it to stop yet she didn’t want it to end. “Oh please!” she screamed.

“Please stop or please keep going?” he smirked.

That intolerable asshole, “Uuuhh.. It’s too much, it hurts.”

He compromised and turned the toys down to the lowest hum and got rid of the wand. She sighed in relief, turning her head to him. He gave her temple a kiss, her sated smile made him grin. “So did I keep my promise?”

She stretched out, “You are insufferable. Can you turn it off?” she slumped into the cushions as he pressed the control to stop. She yipped as he flipped her on her stomach lifting her ass in the air and giving her a firm smack.

“You didn’t answer my question little one.” He watched her creamy skin bloom red with his handprint.

“Yes Sir. You kept your promise.” She grunted as his hand came down again making the globes inside her shift.

He could see her little pink pearl peak through the lace, he tugged at the loop, she hissed as he pulled out the string of balls. They were glistening with her slick, he brought them to her lips. “Clean them up. You got them dirty.”

She flicked out her tongue, tasting herself, he pressed the three balls into her mouth, she swirled them in her mouth, he popped them out and licked them himself. He put them down on the end table and turned back to her. He let his eyes and his fingers follow the curve of her back, up to her muscular ass, and down her strong thighs. He brought his hand back to her chin, “You are spectacular, you know that?”

She chuckled and rattled her wrists, “All tied up? Just how you like me.”

“Do you want me to untie you?” he traced her lower lip with his thumb.

“Are you done with me?” her eyes testing.

He chuckled, “Not yet little one.”

“Then leave them.” She took his thumb into her mouth swirling her tongue.

“You know you look absolutely delicious in this.” He traced the edge of the lace around her ass, following it to her dripping center. He popped out his thumb and pressed her back with so she could arch deeper, her pink lower lips for him to see through the spaces of the lace. He bent down to kiss the curvature of her rear, seeing the string of fabric between the cleft of her cheeks down to her tantalizing center.

She let out a soft whimper as his breath ghosted over her heat, his fingers moving aside the fabric, he liked to tease her, he liked to study her. Her glistening folds for his eyes and mouth to devour. He flicked out his tongue, her juices on his tongue, she sighed out in contentment. He licked her languidly, taking his time tasting her, she was making small sounds of enjoyment, he liked her like this, her essence sensual and bright.

She moaned as his tongue circled her pearl, her fists clenching, he knew exactly where to touch her. “Ooh… mmm…” she could feel his smugness and enjoyment, she was beyond caring, as long as it kept feeling this good. She whined as he lifted himself up, she looked back at him.

He gave her ass a gentle smack as he smirked, her eyes reproachful, he walked in front of her face dropping his robes so she could see what she had done to him. She lifted her head and took his hard cock into her mouth, he groaned, his fingers in her hair. She moaned, the vibrations ringing through him, he looked down at her, her emerald eyes smug with satisfaction, “Do you see what you do to me little one?” she made a noise of affirmation. “Do you like me using you?” she groaned as he shoved himself down her throat holding her for a few moments. He pulled her off him, her mouth dripping as she gasped for air, not that she needed it, but a habit he liked her to pretend.

He moved behind her, moving the fabric aside so he could sink into her. She cried out. His hands went to her hips setting a quick and deep pace, she was so tight like this. He spanked her again, “Answer me.”

Sakura felt the velvet against her cheeks as he pumped into her, in this position she could feel all of him, going so deep, “Yes Sir. I like you using me.” She panted. The lust filling her core, the satisfaction, the pure need of being together was overwhelming. She was starting to differentiate which were her feelings and which were his, his aura seeping into hers, almost like a coiling mist entwining with hers, and right now they both wanted the same thing, to fuck until they couldn’t think anymore. “Oh fuck me!” she ground out.

The fire in his belly erupted, his fingers bruising on her hips as he drove into her, his horns came out without his conscious effort, she started to move with him, her lust blazing. “Oh fuck. You feel so fucken good.” Her moans and cries where making him spiral, she was tugging on her bindings, “So fucken perfect.”

Sakura was gone, all that existed was the pleasure, the explosion within her as she came and then the heat as he filled her with his own orgasm. He groaned as he fell on top of her, doing his best to keep his weight off her. He buried his face in her hair, she could feel his harsh pants, his cock still twitching inside of her, the lingering aftershocks in her body. It was at this moment that she wondered how she could have ever fought him, she wanted nothing more than this as much as possible. His kisses and nibbles on her skin, his hands tracing her body, her at his mercy, this was heaven to her.

He turned sideways, moving her with him, and he had her again. He might have been a demon, but when he was with her, he felt like a god. He finally removed her restraints after their third round, she was laying on his chest, her fingers tracing random figures on his chest, her legs draped over his, he held her, kissing the top of her head. There was a deep heat pulsing in her, he reached for the feeling, sated, warmth, happiness, belonging. That last feeling, belonging, she felt like she belonged. “What are you thinking?” he whispered into her hair.

The pleasant buzzing of excitement and satisfaction had made her hazy, she took a moment to think of his question. “Mmm, I think that this feels very good.” She felt like all was right with the world, here in his arms nothing could possibly be bad.

Kakashi didn’t quite understand what feeling he was sensing, “You’re mine.”

She giggled, “And you are mine.”

He made a noise of agreement as they went back to lazily touching each other. He retracted his horns as he curled around her, he was filled with an insatiable need to cover her, protect her, surround her, and care for her. They fell into a state of deep relaxation, his mind wandering, seeing images of her and him together. He was suddenly shaken, his mind snapped back, he looked around blearily.

“Kakashi, I think we were sleeping.” Sakura had bolted up waking from a dream, she couldn’t remember the contents in detail, she just remembered the scent of flowers, the sun on her skin, but she still remembered what dreaming felt like. She was confused, why were Kakashi and her asleep? “I thought you said we can’t sleep here.”

He sat up, he scrubbed his face, this feeling of grogginess, tiredness, not something he had ever felt. “I don’t…” he shook his head. Something was wrong. “You’re saying it was sleep? But I was conjuring images.”

She looked at him, her eyes wide in worry, “You were dreaming. Why were you dreaming?”

He didn’t understand, “Dreaming? I don’t…” he rattled through his brain, “I thought about holding you in a field of flowers, it was summer.”

She watched his face of bewilderment, “We were dreaming the same thing.” She bit her lip, dread chilled her blood. “Kakashi, what does this mean?”

He stood up and pulled on his robes, he dressed her in shorts and blouse, “I don’t know, but this isn’t normal.” He went to his bookshelves, with a wave of his hand the books changed to tomes. He pulled one out, he turned to her, “Don’t tell anyone about this.” She nodded quickly.

She didn’t need to be told, even with her limited knowledge she knew something was off and it couldn’t be good. “Does it have to do with why you were upset earlier?” she stood as he went to his chair.

He was startled by her question, “I don’t believe so.”

“What were you angry about?” she walked in front of his desk.

“I’ll tell you later, this is more important.” He opened the book and started flipping through it.

She walked around to stand by his side, looking down, it wasn’t a language she could read. “What are you looking for?”

He growled, “For answers, Sakura.” He snapped.

She stepped back, she clenched her teeth, and walked out the door. She pulled out her own key that he had given her, turning it in the air. She stepped through the door, sneakers on her feet, she rushed past everyone to the side entrance, the violet-haired demon greeted her. “Hatake.” Sakura said showing her arm, the demon nodded and walked her through the gate to the apartment.

“If there is anything you need, please call the front desk.” Sakura nodded as the demon disappeared.

Sakura walked over to the window, watching the rushing effervescent waters, she started to pace. That asshole, one moment they were wonderful together and the next he was being a total bastard. She understood he was worried and concerned about the sleep thing but it didn’t mean he needed to shut her out, it affected her as much as him. Then there was the whole business of him coming home angry, and the flash of something sad, pity almost, as he saw her. She slammed her hand on a table, were all males in every species just dense, emotionally stunted asses? She wished she could drink, she could use something to calm down. Her eye caught the console by the door. She could go to the Atrium, she needed to see something other than the same white confining walls. She hit the console for **Atrium** and stepped through.

Sakura had been prepared for the onslaught of feelings trying to overtake her, she rushed through the main room to the balcony. She found a large comfortable chair to curl up on, she looked around, there were a few demons and humans, she had become desensitized at the fetish clothing the humans wore.

“You look like you want to destroy the world.”

Sakura looked beside her at the owner of the voice, he had vibrant orange hair, short horns protruding from his forehead and a tail. She snapped her mind to start thinking, “Oh, just one demon. I’m sorry if this is rude but what are you?”

He chuckled lightly, “I am a devil. My name’s Yahiko, what’s yours?”

“I’m Sakura, I’ve never met a devil.” She wanted to ask a million questions.

“Really? You must not get out much.” He signaled for others to join him, “This is Konan and Nagato.”

“Nice to meet you.” Konan had short violet hair and Nagato’s hair was red that fell around his chin covering part of his face, all with the same horns and tails. “What do you all do here?”

“We torture souls.” Konan answered simply.

Seeing Sakura’s face drop, Yahiko laughed, “You make it sound so awful, well I mean it is, but it’s necessary.”

Sakura nodded slowly, “Every soul gets the afterlife they deserve right?”

“Yes, and every afterlife requires some pain. Some require it more than others.” Nagato looked at Sakura, “No one has lived a pure life, therefore no one can have a purely good afterlife. We provide the pain necessary to give them the afterlife they deserve.”

Sakura was starting to understand, “How do you do that?”

Yahiko gave her a devilish smile, “We can show you.”

Sakura felt internal alarms go off, she shouldn’t be trusting just random devils, she shouldn’t be going off with them either. She scratched at her brand, Kakashi kept her hidden away, she wanted to learn more about this world.

Noticing Sakura’s brand, “We won’t hurt you, we know you are Hatake’s, he is well respected by our kind, he offers us a lot of souls.” Konan smiled gently, reassuringly.

Sakura stood up, “How can I trust you?”

“You have your key?” Sakura nodded, “You can use it at any time if you wish to leave.” Nagato offered.

Sakura took a moment, recklessness overcoming her carefulness, “All right.”

Yahiko grinned, Konan gave her a small smile and Nagato nodded. Sakura followed the trio. “It’s on the other side of the river, there’s a hall that goes behind the waterfall.”

Sakura hadn’t noticed but there were other doors that she now was going to assume led to other places. She wondered where they led.

“Sakura!”

She turned to see who called her name, TenTen was running towards her, tugging Neji along. “Where are you going?” TenTen asked as she caught up to her.

Sakura looked nervously at her guides. “They were going to show me the other side of the river.”

Neji stepped up, “Hello Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. Mind if we tag along?”

“Not at all the more the merrier.” Yahiko smiled.

“You know them?” Sakura leaned over to TenTen as they walked down a corridor.

“Oh yeah, we do a lot of business with them, and they are very nice, as Devil’s go.” TenTen answered, “It’s not often you can see a devil working. Only the highest-level Demons are allowed.”

Sakura was still getting used to the fact that being Kakashi’s offered her a lot of privileges, not that she left his side often. She only went to the apartment and the cottage. They stepped through a doorway and were suddenly in the white hospital-like room that she had awakened at. The endless rows of beds and bodies surrounding them.

Konan stepped towards a bed, it was a woman, “This one liked to hold full conversations in public on wireless headphones. I think muteness might be a good punishment, don’t you think?” She looked at Sakura.

Sakura was stunned, “You are punishing them for being annoying in public?”

“Of course, they are inconveniencing others, the sin of pride can have many forms.” Konan touched the woman’s forehead with the tip of her tail.

Sakura did hate those people, but, a punishment for it here seemed like overkill. She shrugged, they deserved it. TenTen went with Yahiko and Neji with Nagato.

Konan held out her hand, “Would you like to see?”

Sakura stepped forward and took her hand, it was hot. The image before her was of the woman at the grocery store, her mouth was moving, no sound, she started to panic, no one paid her any mind, her mouth opened in a silent scream, no one even looked at her. Sakura blinked and she was back. “That must be infuriating.”

Konan shrugged, “It’s what she deserved, though that’s not the only thing she deserves punishment for. Some of them are trivialities, but their punishments can be fun.” She went to a man, “How about a punishment for a bad tipper? Any ideas?”

Sakura grinned, having worked as a waitress in her college years, that one hit home, “How about his coffee is always luke warm, never the right sweetness, and when the waitress comes by, which is not often, she only fills his cup a third of the way.”

Konan smiled at her, “Good one.” She took Sakura’s hand, the tip of her tail to the man’s forehead. The grouchy man was sitting at a diner, trying to call for a waitress, all were ignoring him. One waitress gives a long-suffering sigh and splashes some coffee into his mug. He looks down in frustration, but she’s gone before he can complain, he takes a sip and spits it out. All the waiters ignoring him, he rages on until the cycle repeats itself.

Sakura laughed as they came out. “Ok this is kind of fun.” She looked over at TenTen and Neji, they were also laughing. “Oh is there a man that would always tell a girl to smile, because I always wanted to punch guys that did that.”

Konan chuckled, she looked around, “Yeah that one. What do you want to do to him?”

Sakura thought as they walked, “How about… every time he tells a girl to smile, he loses a tooth and is forced to smile himself, getting uglier each time.” They went to the man, Sakura watched chortling as the scene played out. “Oh! Next one should be a guy that sends unsolicited dick pics, he should be surrounded by dicks, like everything is dick shaped.” TenTen was nearby and heard her, they both bent over in laughter.

“I want to see that one too.” TenTen ran over. Konan guided them to another, the women couldn’t control their laughter at seeing the man trying to escape all the phallic objects and failing. The two held on to each other as they gasped for breath from laughing so hard.

Neji came back to them, “Having fun?” a small smile on his lips.

TenTen went to his side, he pulled her to him, “Yes, this is great, who did you go punish?”

Neji’s smile widened, “Oh people that use their phones in theaters, that have dogs in purses, people that have motivational posters and quote them.”

“Oh those are good.” Sakura giggled.

“We need to head back. We’ll see you around Sakura, and thank you for inviting us Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan.” TenTen waived goodbye as Neji pulled his key, walking into a door and then vanishing.

Sakura followed the trio of devils around for a little longer, it had made her feel better, until finally she decided it was time for her to head back too. “Thank you for bringing me, it’s just what I needed.” She waived at them as she stepped threw her own door back into the apartment.

She could have gone to the cottage, but she still didn’t want to see Kakashi, he was still a selfish asshole and she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of her returning. Instead she conjured a television and started watching movies.

_Sakura come back_ his voice reverberated in her mind.

She stood up, he hadn’t entered her mind in a long time. “No, I don’t want to yet.” She turned to look out the window.

_Don’t make me command you_ he threatened.

“If you command me it’s not really me submitting to you is it? It’s the reason you don’t use your commands on me, you want me to come to you willingly, but not this time, I won’t go.” She snarled.

She could feel his irritation _Don’t think I won’t _

“Then do it.” she challenged.

Suddenly he materialized in front of her, she yelped in surprise as he pulled her to him. She pushed him, trying to step away from him but he held her firm, looming over her, his eyes dark. “Let me go.” She ground out.

He watched her eyes full of anger and ferocity, a dark smirk crossed his lips, he missed her like this, fighting him. He pushed her against the glass, caging her with his arms, she didn’t back down, her chin out, her eyes narrowed. “You can disobey me, but there are consequences.”

She scoffed, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Whatever I would like, you’re mine.” His voice a low growl.

She felt her heart quicken, instead of feeling dread, she felt excitement, she pulled on his robe bringing herself up to him, their kiss hard and bruising. “And you are mine.” She growled back. She was suddenly naked, he lifted her, back cold against the glass.

Their eyes holding each other, dark, challenging. Then she leaned forward, biting his lips, he groaned and sunk into her heat.

“You’re such a bastard.” She groaned as he started to pump into her. She scratched at his back, bit where she could, satisfied with the dark welts she was leaving behind.

“And you are a brat.” He grunted, digging his fingers into her thighs, biting her neck.

“Ass.” She tugged on his hair, “Aah!” he slammed into her, he released one of her legs, bringing his hand to her chin.

“You are mine.” He proclaimed again clashing his lips to hers. She bit his tongue, he hissed and bit her back tasting blood. He yanked her hair back, her lip bruised but smirking, her eyes intense. Her thrust into her, wanting her to feel him so she knew who she belonged to, claim every deep part of her. “Every part of you is mine.” He started to fuck her in earnest. Her nails scraping at his back, her low groans and grunts, he could feel her anger, hot and self-righteous, and her dark enjoyment.

“Fuck you.” She groaned as he snapped his hips harder, deeper. She held on to him, God’s she hated him right now, the way he was using her, the way he was marking every part of her, and she hated herself for liking it. “I hate you.”

It was like an aphrodisiac, his horns extending. “Good, hate me.” He bit her neck. “Hate how I’m making you feel.” He growled into her ear, “Hate how much I’m going to make you cum.”

They were fucking like animals, nails clawing, teeth biting, thrusts deep and erratic. She felt something inside of her fall away, whatever decorum she thought sex was supposed to be was gone. She knew sex wasn’t always sweet and wonderful, she knew what fucking was, but this was different, all that existed was him inside of her, taking their pleasure from each other. His teeth on her nipples, leaving marks on her chest, their lips swollen, she grabbed his horns and brought him back to her mouth, tongues warring.

“Tell me you hate me.”

“I hate you.” She moaned.

“You love this.”

She stared into his storm filled eyes, “Fucken demon.” His darkness was hers too now, he was lost in their pleasure and she could feel it, it was pulling her down like a weight. She buried her face into his neck, biting and scratching letting it take her down. She screamed into his skin as she came, squeezing him tight.

“My perfect little one.” He groaned as she shook, her ragged breaths near his ear as he kept using her, seeking his own release. “You’re so beautiful, you’re everything, you’re mine.” He grunted and squirted his seed deep inside of her wanting to mark her as his.

His possessiveness and satisfaction were seeping into her, he slid down to the floor with her. When she felt like she could bare to look at him she lifted her head and in a quick movement her palm hit his cheek. “You absolute fucking bastard! I am not some fuck toy for you to use whenever you want!” she brought her hand down again on the opposite cheek, she knew that he had allowed her to hit him, but still, it felt good to get it out.

He rubbed his jaw and smirked, “You are my fuck toy, you belong to me sweetheart. You have said I can fuck you anytime and I will. And don’t act like you didn’t loved it. The anger, the greed, the desire, you loved every second of me using you, I know you did, I can feel it.”

She bared her teeth, “I hate everything about you.”

“And you love everything I do to you.” He retorted. He grabbed her hips pressing his still hard cock deeper.

She pushed him down on to the floor, his insufferable smirk still on his face. She gave him a saccharine smile, “I think it my turn.” Her smile turned dark as she started rocking her hips. His hands went to her hips, she smacked them off. “No, you don’t get to touch. You don’t deserve it right now.” She scolded. It was only fair, it was her turn to claim her pleasure. “I do love your cock inside of me.” She moaned, closing her eyes, focusing on his thickness pressing against every sensitive spot inside, his orgasm dripping down their legs. “I love your cum inside of me.” She circled her hips, “The way its dripping out.” She dropped her hand to their joining smearing his spend on her fingers and bringing it to her lips to taste. “So good.” Her tongue licking her fingers clean.

Kakashi growled low in his chest, she was giving in fully into her lust, she was a vision, he lifted his arms back to her breasts, she smacked them away again, “Sakura…” she pressed her fingers to his lips silencing him and he licked her still wet fingers, she brought them back between her thighs circling her clit.

Sakura let herself fall into the greed, into the desire. She started moving up and down, “You are mine as much as I am yours _Kakashi_.” She emphasized his name, not calling him Sir, as she sunk back down. He twitched inside of her. “Oh you like that don’t you Kakashi?” he rumbled. She was enjoying saying his name, he didn’t often let her. She moved over him, she was quickening, he just felt so good, her fingers rubbing her pearl, she leaned back so his tip would rub against her front walls. “Ooh!” she bit her lip. “Mmmm… yes…” her head fell back. He was gently rocking with her, following her movements, she didn’t mind, he knew what she liked.

His eyes focused on her lips, when they parted as she made sounds of pleasure, when she bit them when something felt good, when they rounded, her tongue flicking out to lick them. She had the most delicious mouth. He was always mesmerized by her movements, sensual but rough, her breasts bouncing with every stroke, her throat bared to him, he could almost see the vibrations of her moans.

Her fingers started to speed up, her brows were furrowed in concentration, the rising climax slow but intense. She cried out as her orgasm wracked through her, suddenly he was holding her, his lips across her forehead as he placed her on the floor. “Oooh Kakashi…” she breathed as he slowly moved into her, letting her enjoy her climax for as long as possible.

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured brushing back her hair. His lips grazed hers, “My sweet girl.”

She chuckled. “You are still an absolute bastard.”

“That’s never going to change.” He kissed the corner of her lips.

“Mmm… I suppose that’s true, doesn’t mean I have to like it.” her lashes fluttered open.

“No but you’re going to have to live with it.” his fingers tangled in her hair. “I can’t change who I am Sakura.”

Their eyes met, “I know, but please don’t shut me out.” He made a noise of agreement. She could feel calmness settle down between them, soft and comforting. She could almost visualize their auroras twisted together, a warm pulsing at its center like a sun. “What is that?” she said to herself.

“What’s what?” he stopped his light kisses to look at her, her eyes unfocused but concentrating on something. He reached into her mind, he knew what it was even if he had never seen it himself, “It’s my aura and yours. How are you seeing them?”

“I don’t know. They’re so pretty.” She said dreamily.

He pulled out of her mind, she was deep asleep. He shook her, “Sakura, you have to wake up.” She laid limp. He picked her up and put her on a bed he created. His chest tightened, something wasn’t right. “Sakura, sweetheart, wake up.”

She groaned as her eyes opened, a sleepy smile on her lips. “I like all the sweet things you call me.”

He would have laughed if he wasn’t so worried, “Stay awake Sakura.” She was starting to fall back into sleep. “Sweetheart, stay with me.”

She could hear his voice so far away, but in front of her there was a swing set, a beautiful child laughing and swinging calling for his mom. Her feet moved forward, the boy jumped out of the swing and ran to her. She stood frozen, she couldn’t be Mom. Then there was a hand on her shoulders, she turned and was met with midnight eyes. No.

Kakashi let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as her eyes shot open and she sat up. “Sakura, what happened?” she stood up, she walked to the window putting her hand on the glass.

“I had a dream I think.” Her hand fell to her stomach where the boy had pressed his head to her. “I had a son. He was beautiful.” her throat caught, “But Sasuke was there.” She noticed the way Kakashi stiffened at the mention of her ex-husband. He used to love tormenting her by dropping his name, but now it was unspoken, forgotten.

He didn’t know much about dreams or how they worked, figments of imagination, brought to life by unconsciousness, but he had never experienced one until earlier. At least she claimed it was a dream and he was inclined to believe her, as she had the experience. He dressed her in the shorts and blouse she was wearing earlier, “Let’s go home.” She looked pale. Maybe a healing bath would help.

She nodded, taking his hand and following him out. The demon at the gate bid them farewell as they walked off. She was grateful as he pulled her closer, his arm around her waist. She could feel his worry, she almost smiled at his concern for her if she also wasn’t worried herself. It hadn’t felt like the time she had napped, this had felt more realistic. So realistic in fact she could basically see Sasuke ahead of her. She shook her head and blinked. She could see his profile, his sharp nose, his proud chin. She stopped, “No, no, it can’t be.” As if sensing her he turned to her, midnight eyes meeting emerald. She hadn’t realized Kakashi was still.

“I’m sorry, I was going to tell you.” He pulled her close as she clenched his robe.

“Why is he here?” she hissed. “Let’s go, please take me home.” It was too late, he was walking towards them, her attention focused so intently on him that she didn’t notice the second figure until they were in front of her and Kakashi. Sakura remained silent, Sasuke’s eyes as emotionless as ever, almost, there was something else there she couldn’t place. She looked down at his arm, three tomoe’s in a circle and a snake brand. He was a contracted soul.

“Orochimaru.” Kakashi stated.

“Kakashi,” his voice slimy, “It’s been a while.”

Sakura glanced up at hearing such a chilling voice, he was pale with purple markings around his eyes, long straight black hair, and short horns covered in gray scales. She glanced back at Sasuke, he was slightly different than she remembered, he was younger, like during their college years. “When did you die?” she asked as the two demons conversed.

“I was in my sixties, heart attack.” His voice was still the steely monotone she knew it to be.

She felt Kakashi rub his thumb over her hip, and it comforted her. She looked up at him, his jaw tense under his mask. This was not someone friendly to Kakashi. Now that she was moving on from her shock, she started to feel bitterness, he got to live until his sixties, “Did you have a good life?” she tried to keep her voice even.

He at least had enough shame to look down, “I never would say I had good life.”

She bristled, she had loved him, given him all her heart, she turned out of Kakashi’s arm and stepped in front of Sasuke forcing him to look at her, she slapped him, hard. His cheek an angry red with her handprint. “I don’t know what I ever saw in you. You are pathetic. What did you even sell your soul for? Money? Success?” she spat.

“Love.” Came the answer from the demon beside Sasuke.

Sakura scoffed and stared at them both in disbelief. “As if the cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha could ever love.” Sasuke couldn’t meet her eyes, his shoulders dropped. She looked at Kakashi, he was also looking at her with pity. “This is why you were angry before?” she could feel his remorse.

“I was going to tell you, but…” he took her hand.

She grabbed it tight, she knew he didn’t mean anything malicious by keeping it from her, they had become distracted with sex, and then the sleep thing. She stepped back beside Kakashi, “Who did Sasuke Uchiha sell his soul for?” she asked bitterly.

“You.” The pale demon answered. “Well sort of.” He amended at seeing the shock on her face.

“What?” she didn’t know how to word anything she was thinking, “Explain.”

Sasuke pressed his lips together, after a long moment he spoke. “It started with my brother Itachi and his fiancé Izumi, it was their wedding rehearsal party. She was into tarot cards, aura readings, healing crystals and stuff like that.”

Sakura nodded, she remembered Izumi, she was an upperclassman like Itachi, she was the one that had given Ino and her the tarot cards.

He continued “After the rehearsal we all went out club hopping, she thought it would be good to get our auras cleansed to start a marriage with positivity, or something. Itachi and I just went along with her, we didn’t believe in that, but it was easier than arguing. Anyways, Itachi and Izumi were being all lovey, cuddling, kissing, all that newlywed stuff. I remember feeling jealous of them, so obviously in love, I wanted a woman to love me as much as Izumi loved my brother, I wanted it so badly that I was willing to give my soul for it apparently. I guess the stupid good luck charm she had given me had his mark on it.” Sasuke pointed his chin towards his demon.

Sakura was trying to process the information she just received. “You sold your soul for _a woman_ to love you as much as Izumi loved Itachi? How does that involve me?”

Orochimaru answered, “You were already infatuated with him, it wasn’t hard to get you to love him, though you selling your soul for him was unexpected.”

Sasuke looked up at her in surprise, “You sold your soul for me?”

She chewed on her lip, “Yes, I sold my soul to marry you. Not that I knew what I was saying at the moment.” She glanced up at Kakashi. He was looking at Orochimaru with a look of pure disgust. “Was my love ever real?”

The pale demon chuckled coldly, “Humans have such a strange notion about love and place too much hope in it. It seems to get them in trouble a lot, wouldn’t you agree Kakashi? “He sneered.

“Is he good to you?” Sasuke asked her, looking at Kakashi and then at her chest and neck.

Kakashi’s hand still in hers, she knew she probably still had his bite marks, she hadn’t cared if others saw it, it wasn’t uncommon here, “Like you care? We were married for seven years and you hardly ever talked to me, let alone touched me.” She scoffed. “Why did you even stay married to me? Why didn’t you leave me sooner? You obviously didn’t love me.”

There was a pained look in his eyes she had never noticed before, “My mother and father were so happy I had found a bright and beautiful woman to marry. I didn’t know what I had exchanged my soul for, and your devotion was overwhelming. I felt guilt and shame, but I couldn’t disappoint my family either.”

Sakura clenched her fist, her nails digging into her palm, Kakashi gripped her tighter. “Your family won out over my life. You could have left me sooner for that secretary you were fucking.” She snarled.

He looked at her in confusion, “I wasn’t fucking her Sakura.”

“Oh please!” she exclaimed.

“Wait, when you submitted the divorce papers you did mention adultery, but I never asked for proof and just gave you the divorce, you thought I was having an affair with Karin?”

“Who were you having an affair with then? You agreed you had been unfaithful.” Her mind was reeling.

He looked straight into her eyes, “Sakura, I’m gay. I was having an affair with a man. Which is why I didn’t ask for proof, I thought you had found out and I didn’t want the public knowing. It would have ruined my career and crushed my parents.”

She stared at him in disbelief, suddenly things were making sense in her mind, why he didn’t have sex with her, why he had put up the charade of the marriage, why she had fallen in love with him so hard and fast. She lifted her hand again and punched him square in the jaw. “That’s no excuse for how you treated me. You are still a selfish, arrogant asshole. Even if you didn’t love me as a woman you could have been kinder to me, given me a friendship at least.”

He rubbed his jaw, “You’re right, I was not a good person. There’s no excuse for it, nor do I deserve any sympathy from you, but I do apologize that because of me you are here too. I didn’t know, if I had known, I would have worded it differently or just wished for something else.”

She couldn’t stand to look at his pathetic face, she turned to Kakashi, he wrapped her up in his arms. “Let’s go home.” Without a second glance they walked off. She let out a sobbing breath as they stepped into the house. She fell to her knees, weeping into her hands.

Kakashi bent down to her, he pulled her into his chest. She sobbed into his robes, he held her, her sorrow and melancholy oppressive and thick. He didn’t know what else to do, but letting her cry and purge her anger seemed like the right thing to do. Anger came to her in waves, she would scream into his chest, hot tears falling to his skin. Her fists hitting his chest, she had every right to let it out on him, so he took it without complaint.

She didn’t know how long they stayed on the floor, but she was glad he was holding her, his cool skin soothing her, she knew Kakashi was sorry, she knew he didn’t like her upset like this, she felt that pulsing heat again. Her cries subsided into hiccups. In her turmoil she hadn’t heard the hounds surround them until Bull and Biscuit licked at her hands. She let out a broken laugh as the others started to nuzzle her, she reached out to pet them. This was home and she realized, it was a good home. “I love you guys.” She said to the hounds. She turned to Kakashi, “You’re not so bad either, still a jerk, but at least you’re not as bad as him.”

He chuckled and kissed her softly. “How about a bath?” she nodded, he picked her up and walked them over to the tub, sinking into the fragrant water. He cradled her against him, her head on his chest, he poured water down her arms and back with his cupped hand. He didn’t say anything, he let her have silence.


	5. Pact With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is one final update before the start of 2020.  
Wishing everyone a Happy New Year full of many blessings!  
Thank you for reading and your support.  
Much love!
> 
> Warning: this chapter has some non-consensual sex.

Kakashi had started giving her more freedom, she could at least wear clothes now. She attributed it to his feeling of guilt, though she wasn’t sure, could a demon actually feel remorse? Sometimes, as to negate any positivity in his character, he would change her clothing more to his liking, tighter, shorter, more revealing. She had stopped caring what she wore, she just wanted to be comfortable. She was in a yellow sundress, laying on the grass, the dogs chewing on treats around her, Pakkun and Biscuit were on her stomach, Bull at her side. She was staring at the sky, her encounter with Sasuke still unsettling her, she hadn’t realized about three decades had passed. Time moved so differently here. She absently stroked the pups on her stomach, she understood why Kakashi did this so often; their little bodies were warm and soft, comforting with their strong heartbeats and gentle breathing.

She found herself drifting, their rhythmic breathing lulling her. She was laying in bed, a warm body behind her, hands on her swollen pregnant belly. Her son in front of her rubbing her tummy, asking about his sister. Sakura smiled at the loving hands on her stomach, the soft kisses on her neck. She turned her head back, she was met with sky blue eyes and a gentle loving kiss.

Sakura felt everything was off balance, like a tilted picture frame, but the scene before her remained unchanging. A voice resounding in her mind, a voice she knew. She turned to it. She gasped as she surfaced to consciousness. Strong hands holding her up.

Kakashi had felt her slip under even though he had been inside, he had come to her, finding her deep asleep with the hounds. He had tried to reach for her with their connection, reaching into her mind, but it had been foggy, it had been difficult to pull her out. “Sakura are you all right?”

She was still halfway in the dream, “I was pregnant this time, my son and husband were rubbing my belly.” Her hand went back to her stomach absently. “But he had blue eyes this time.”

Kakashi stared at her in concern. “This isn’t good. We need to figure out what’s wrong.” He turned to the hounds, “Get Gai, Genma and Yamato.” Three disappeared into the shadows. He picked her up and carried her inside, laying her down on the chaise.

Sakura felt light, as if her body was as foggy as her mind. He brought up her hand to her face, still solid. “Kakashi what’s wrong with me?”

Her skin was clammy, her lips pale. He pressed his own to them, her essence was swirling in confusion. “I don’t know little one.” And at the moment she did look so small and fragile. He sat down beside her, her head on his lap. He didn’t understand, she was vibrant and full of life, and she was slipping away from him. It was terrifying. He had never felt this before.

Sakura sat up and crawled into his lap, her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. “I like it when you’re nice to me Sir.” She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“How do you feel?” he took her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

“So sleepy. Like when I wake up from a good dream but want to go back to sleep and continue it.” She nuzzled into his neck.

“You have to stay awake little one.” He brushed back her hair, kissing her forehead.

“It's just so hard.” the pulling was like a physical weight dragging her down to unconsciousness. She knew she needed to fight it, but she wanted to sleep so badly. She looked up as the door flew open, Genma, Gai and another demon she hadn’t met yet came in.

“Kakashi what’s wrong?” Gai asked first.

“How is she doing?” Genma crouched in front of them, he took her hand.

Yamato stood beside Genma studying the pair. “What do you need Kakashi?”

Sakura laughed weakly, “You have such good friends.”

Kakashi looked around at the three that came to his aid without explanation, “Yeah.” He turned to them “She’s sleeping and dreaming. This is the third time and it was difficult to pull her out.”

Genma placed her hand on his horn and closed his eyes. “She feels happy, the dreams are making her content. That’s probably why it's hard to pull her out, she doesn’t want to leave.” Genma stood up, “Yamato, why don’t you take a look.”

The brunette man sat down next to Kakashi and her, “I’m Yamato, it’s nice to meet you Sakura. May I?” He took her hand.

She glanced up at Kakashi, he nodded. “Nice to meet you Yamato.” His horns extended out, his were a dark brown, arching back in a large curl. ‘They’re pretty.”

He gave her a kind smile, “Thank you. I need to look into your essence, it won’t hurt.” She nodded in permission. He placed her hand on his horns, “She feels bright and lively, but her essence is drifting away, like it’s being called somewhere.”

Gai put his hand on her forehead, a soft glowing warmth filled her. “Yes, Yamato’s right, but where could her soul be called to? She is under contract.” Gai stepped back, “This feels like when souls are sent to their afterlife.”

Kakashi looked at him in surprise. “She is mine, she can’t go to her afterlife.” He grabbed her arm, “She has my brand.” He looked down to inspect his symbols on her, they were fading. “Wait, why is my contract fading?”

Yamato and Genma looked at each other in confusion, “I have never heard of a contract fading.

“They are eternally binding.” Yamato agreed.

“Unless it was voided for some reason.” Gai inputted.

Everyone turned to Gai. “How can a contract be voided?” Sakura asked, more awake at the thought.

“You would have to go to the King.” Genma looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi had wanted to avoid going to Tsunade, but it seemed that was his last choice. He wasn’t letting her go without a fight. Sakura was his, she would remain his for eternity.

“What would happen to me if the contract is voided? If I am no longer Kakashi’s?” Sakura felt his hands gripping her tighter, possessively.

“Well if you don’t have a contract, as a regular soul you would go to your afterlife.” Yamato walked over to the bookcase of tomes, pulling one out.

“It’s probably what you are dreaming, what your afterlife would be like.” Gai answered.

“What are you dreaming about?” Genma asked as he joined Yamato with another book.

“I’m dreaming of a family, a son, being pregnant with a daughter, a husband. But the first time it was my ex-husband and the second time he had bright blue eyes.” She thought of the second pair. They had seemed so familiar and kind.

“The first one might have been what your hope was when you were alive, but possibly after your interaction with Sasuke, it switched since you didn’t want him anymore.” Kakashi pondered. “Maybe the second one was your intended mate.”

Sakura bit her lip, her afterlife was full of love, family and happiness. Everything she had desired in life. The blue eyes, she knew she had seen them before. She shook the thought, it didn’t matter. That life was long gone. In this life, Kakashi was far from perfect, but he was as kind as he was an asshole. She didn’t know if she looked forward to entering her afterlife, to go back to that domestic bliss, or if she wanted to stay. She looked up at her demon. He was her demon and she was his human, she belonged to him. She could feel their auras entwining, full of worry, fear, and that golden pulsing light between them. Did she belong _with_ him was the question. Did she want to give this up? With him she had consciousness, or was it better to let go and fall into a perfect life that she had wanted while she had been alive? “I think a bath will make me feel better.” She stood up on shaky legs.

Kakashi picked her up, “We can go to Tsunade after.” He carried her to the bathtub, removing her clothes, and setting her down in the warm water. She sighed in relief as the water engulfed her.

The healing water made her feel more awake. He was kneeling beside her, his eyes never leaving, brows furrowed. “Why are you so worried? Not happy to have your property taken from you?” her lips quirked up.

“No, you are mine. You belong with me.” He stated simply.

Her eyes shot up, “With you?” he hadn’t said she belonged _to_ him.

He nodded, “Yes, you are mine.” he repeated.

“But you can choose a different human right?” she sat up.

His lips pressed in displeasure, “I chose you. I won’t have anyone take you from me.”

She wasn’t sure if it was pure possessiveness or something more, the pulsing glow burning hotter between them. “Do you feel happy with me?” she looked down, she shouldn’t have asked. Could he even feel happiness?

He was taken aback, “Happy? I don’t know. What does it feel like?”

She laughed, of course, she should have known better, “I suppose, you would like being around me, you like when I’m with you, the things I do, who I am. Do I make you smile?”

Before he could answer, Gai came in with a book in his hand. “We can’t find reasons that a contract would be voided. It doesn’t seem to have ever happened, though there are examples of unique deals being made.”

“Unique how?” Sakura inched toward the edge. Genma and Yamato followed in, in her old life she would have been mortified and kicked them all out, four males and she was naked taking a bath, but now, it didn’t matter. Genma had already seen her naked.

Genma answered, “Well TenTen and Neji had a unique deal. They sold their souls to be together forever.”

“That doesn’t seem uncommon, I could see people being so in love that they claim to want to be together forever.” Sakura had said the vows herself.

“Yes but it was the way they worded it, and the fact that they actually summoned me and we negotiated. Normally negations don’t happen.” Genma thought, “Being together can be construed many different ways; most couples that sell their souls asking to remain together just end up in the Pond, their essences are together but they are still working. Neji and Ten drove a hard bargain. I accepted that I keep their consciousness, in exchange that they become my humans and that their life would be cut short. They agreed as long as they died together.”

“You can be summoned?” Sakura looked at each in turn, “How can you be summoned?”

Yamato chuckled, “They would need to know our names.”

“But I know your names, as do other humans, you don’t keep it a secret.” If their names were so important Sakura assumed it should be more protected.

“Only a living human with our name can summon us, it doesn’t matter if everyone here knows our name. We are much more private about our names to the living.” Kakashi answered. “It’s not like the dead can pass information to the living. Well, for the most part.” She gave him a look of confusion, “The living can communicate with the dead. Some people are born with the ability, mediums, psychics, they go by different names. But the odds of them summoning a soul that knows our names is rare, though it happens.”

“Is that how they got your name?” She asked Genma.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Ah, probably not.”

“Genma liked to visit the living a lot, and engage in salacious activities, he might have let his name slip, once or twice.” Yamato sniggered.

“Hey! Kakashi was usually with me too.” Genma grumbled.

Yamato chuckled, “I think we all went through our rebellious years. The trick is never saying your name or making sure it’s not remembered or worse, written down.”

Sakura felt her spirits lighten at their friendly teasing, “Have you ever been summoned?” she turned to Kakashi.

“Once. A very long time ago.” He turned back to the three, “It still doesn’t explain why my mark is fading and why she’s slipping.”

“There must be a question of the validity of her contract with you. Did you do something?” Yamato asked Kakashi.

“No, I didn’t even have to trick her.” He stood up to pace.

“Trick me? You trick humans for their souls?” Sakura had to remind herself that he was a demon, they played by different rules.

“Of course we can trick them. Some demons are cruel about it, like Orochimaru.” Sakura sank back into the water, he gave her a look of comfort, “Orochimaru manipulated Sasuke’s feelings into wording his wish differently.”

She pulled up her knees to hug herself, she couldn’t help the thought, her life would have been different if Sasuke hadn’t made his wish, if Orochimaru hadn’t tricked Sasuke. She growled; she was tired of her life being dictated by others. She stood up, “Let’s go to Tsunade, maybe she has answers.” She noticed every male turn to stare at her nudity, she rolled her eyes as she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She dressed herself back in the yellow sundress. They followed her back to the living room.

“We’ll wait here.” Gai gave them an encouraging smile.

Kakashi nodded, pulling out a golden key and opening a door. He took her hand and they stepped through. He walked them down a brilliantly white hallway, not a speck of dust, their steps echoing. They reached large arching wooden doors. He knocked. The doors creaked as they opened. He was greeted by Tsunade’s human, Shizune. “I wish to speak to the King.”

“Oh, Kakashi, I wasn’t expecting you. What is the reason for your visit?” she gave him a polite smile.

“There is an error with my human’s contract. It’s fading.” He pulled Sakura’s arm out.

Shizune’s eyes widened in surprise. “It’s fading? How is that possible?”

“That’s what we’re here to find out.” Kakashi dropped Sakura’s arm.

“The King is in the middle of something, and won’t want to be interrupted, but she’s almost finished. Please wait a moment.” She turned on her heel and disappeared behind another door.

Sakura rubbed at her brand, she felt lighter, like chains dropping off that she didn’t even knew she had. She had a flash of blue eyes again, she wobbled, Kakashi held her. She remembered who those eyes belonged to, it had been a blonde guy from school where she had met Sasuke, he had been in a few of her classes and was always trying to talk to her but she only had eyes for Sasuke. Was he who she was intended to be with had Sasuke and her wish not interfered?

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her worry and curiosity, but there was something else too, almost excitement. He didn’t understand what part of this could be exciting for her. Before he could ask her, the door opened, Shizune walked out.

“She’s ready for you.” She held the door open and let them in.

Sakura was back in the office that she had been taken to after she had woken, the same blonde, honey eyed woman was sitting behind the desk, but this time she had horns. Hers were almost “S” shaped in a shimmering silver. She turned her eyes to them, Sakura couldn’t help but shirk under her scrutiny.

“What is this about a fading contract Hatake?” she held out her hand motioning them forward.

Sakura stepped forward, giving her arm up for inspection. She wasn’t sure what to say or ask. She waited with bated breath as Tsunade looked over her brand. Her fingers were cold as they touched the symbols, causing a chill to run down her spine. Tsunade’s expression was stoic as she dropped Sakura’s arm. Kakashi pulled her back to him.

“Leave her here for observation, I need to do research.” Tsunade was already walking towards a bookcase.

He looked confused, “No, she’s not leaving my side.” He held Sakura’s hand tighter. “What’s wrong with her?”

Her honey eyes stared him down, she clicked her tongue, “Fine, take her. I have reading to do.”

“Do you know what’s wrong? Why is my contract fading?” he said forcefully.

She let out a soft growl, “Hatake, you are getting on my damn nerves. Leave before I change my mind about letting you take her. I’ll let you know once I have something.”

Kakashi snapped his mouth shut, lips pressed, “Thank you.” He grumbled, he knew better than to push his luck.

“Call me next time she falls asleep. I want to see.” She took a book from Shizune, looking it over.

He nodded, “Yes my king.” He pulled Sakura out of the door, down the hallway until he opened the door to go home.

Genma shot up from the chaise the moment they returned. “What happened?”

“The King said she needs to do research, but I could tell she was worried. It’s something she’s never seen either.” Kakashi looked down at Sakura, who had been oddly quiet. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine right now.” She answered quickly. She felt his eyes on her, “Really, I’m fine.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “So I guess I just wait then?” every face around her full of concern. She supposed as demons seeing a contract being voided was worrying; eternally binding contracts didn’t hold the same impact if they could be broken.

“We’ll head out, let us know if you hear anything.” Yamato patted Kakashi’s shoulder as he walked past.

Gai followed, leaving Genma behind. Genma reached up to Kakashi’s face leaning over for a tender kiss. “Call me if you need anything.” He turned to Sakura, caressing her cheeks. “Take care darling.”

Kakashi pulled Genma for one more kiss before he left, he needed to feel comfort. Sakura left his side and walked to sit on the chaise. She pulled up her knees hugging herself in thought. He wanted to know what she was thinking, he could see her desire to want to go to her afterlife, to have a husband and family, it was overpowering her desire to stay with him.

“You don’t have a choice, you’re mine.” He strode forward, pulling her by the wrist into his arms.

She was confused at his sudden declaration, “Were you reading my thoughts?” she pushed away from him. The look on his face confirmed her question, she was enraged. “You promised you wouldn’t read my thoughts! I am allowed to think and feel whatever I want, you can’t control that.” She snapped. “And it doesn’t matter what I want, it’s all been decided for me right?” she added bitterly, “Whether I stay with you or I go to my afterlife, I don’t have a choice.”

“I’ll fight for you, you can’t leave me.” He growled back.

“What is it with you? You can get another human, I’m not that special, it’s not like you love me.” As soon as the words left her mouth, they both stiffened, shock on their faces. She turned on her heels and ran out the door. She couldn’t believe the words that had come out of her mouth, did she expect a demon to love her? That was beyond ridiculous, there she was again hoping for love from the wrong place. She dashed into the woods, love was not something he could give her, but in her dreams, in her afterlife she was surrounded by it.

Kakashi stood where she had left him and stared out the open door. She had screamed at him that he didn’t love her, she had asked him earlier if he liked her. He stood wondering what she was asking, what answer she was seeking. He groaned in frustration, it didn’t matter what she wanted, she was his and that was all he needed to know. He hadn’t waited a millennium to pick a human to now have her taken from him. It was, quite frankly, embarrassing a demon of his caliber having a human with a voided contract. He couldn’t allow that. She would remain his no matter what.

_Sakura come back. Now._

She felt his command, it had been a long time since she had felt the helpless feeling of doing what he asked. She ground her teeth as she turned back to the cottage. He was on his chair, waiting for her, his eyes like an impending storm, she squared her jaw. “I’m here.”

“Come to me.” He watched her in satisfaction as his command moved her forward until she was standing in front of him. He looked her over, he liked the soft yellow dress she was currently wearing, the way it fell to her mid thighs with the neckline curved around her breasts, showing the tops of her mounds. His hand reached out to touch her leg. “I don’t know how many times I have to repeat myself.” His hand gripped her flesh, she winced at the pressure. “You. Are. Mine.” He said slowly. “I can’t make it any clearer than that.”

“What are you going to do if my contract is voided? Do you even have a choice?” her voice incredulous.

“I can feel you wanting to leave me. You can’t.” he pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her chest, holding her to him, listening to her heart.

She was frustrated with his lack of logical thought, “It doesn’t matter what I want Kakashi! You have made that very clear to me, I don’t get a choice, so what does it matter to you how I feel about it?”

“Because I don’t want you taken away from me!” he snarled, “Voided contract or not, I want you!” his eyes found her startled ones, “You are special. I chose you for a reason. I waited a millennia for someone like you. So no, you can’t be replaced, I can’t just pick another human. I picked you.” He slammed her down on the table, her grunt muffled by his mouth on hers. She was struggling against him, but he placed his weight on her.

Sakura was surprised by his physicality, not that he hadn't been rough with her before, but he had never intentionally tried to hurt her. However, now his hands and mouth were holding her down, preventing her from moving, not giving her a choice. "Kakashi! Please let me go!" she needed space from him, he was not behaving as himself.

"No, I won't let you go Sakura." his fear of losing her was overbearing, he wanted to make sure she was never taken from him. He grabbed her legs, her dress rumpled around her waist. He pulled her to him, opening his robes. “You’re mine, all mine Sakura.” He growled as he shoved himself into her center with a grunt and a sharp cry from her.

“Kakashi, it hurts, please stop.” she cried. Tears started to fall down her eyes as he thrust into her.

He could hear her but he couldn’t will himself to stop, “Sakura, I can’t lose you.” He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, wrapping her hair in his fingers. “I want you with me. Always.”

She sniffled, she could feel the conflict in him and in her, dark and tumultuous, she felt angry he would use her like he was, but at the same time she felt wanted, _needed,_ in a way she never had before. She wrapped her arms around his back. “I have nothing left to give you Kakashi, you took everything.” She sobbed. She could feel his fear and then his shame.

He was startled by her cry. He looked up and saw the tears in her eyes. She was afraid of him, and he deserved it. He stood up and walked out. He couldn’t trust himself with her, he had always told himself he would never be like those demons and here he forced himself on her. Maybe she was better off away from him. He needed to think somewhere away from her.

Sakura scrambled up from the table as he left her abruptly. She dried her tears, sobbing softly, she hugged herself, she let his words trickle into her thoughts. He said he chose her for a reason, that she was special and now that she had a moment to analyze what had happened, she knew that it was his anxiety that caused him to behave that way, and he had stopped himself when he recognized her fear. She didn’t know why she expected him to act like a human, he wasn’t, he was a demon. And she belonged to him, for him to do what he pleased with, she supposed she had been lucky that she had enjoyed it before too, but this time, it was scathingly different. She wasn’t sure what to feel. She stepped off the table and threw herself on the chaise, curling around herself, wondering what was going to happen to her. She looked down at her arm, her brand dulling. She wondered when he would come back. 

Kakashi ended up at Genma’s, he walked in and found him in the living room, watching some of his humans having an orgy, while one of them was between his legs. Kakashi rounded the couch.

“Want to join? Where’s your sweet little human?” Genma started, but his demeaner changed as he saw Kakashi’s tortured face. He stopped the human blowing him and shooed them off. He stood up, “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Kakashi shook his head, “I don’t know. I need you.” His voice shaking.

Genma pulled him into a deep kiss. “Come on.”

“Can you send Neji and TenTen to Sakura? She shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Genma nodded, “Done.” He guided the silver demon to his bedroom. “Do you want to talk or get out the anger first?” Genma got his answer as Kakashi pressed him against the wall, biting and clawing at his skin, Genma took every growl and roar from him, letting him get it out. It’s how it worked for them, somewhere between the sex Kakashi would reveal what the problem was.

There was a slow knock at the door, Sakura didn’t move, she didn’t want to see anyone.

Again, the knocking, “Sakura, it’s Neji and me.”

Sakura stood up, at least it wasn’t a demon, she couldn’t face one of those creatures right now. She opened the door slowly. “Hi Ten, Neji. What are you guys doing here?” She didn’t have the energy to fake any semblance of politeness. She just let them walk in as she went back to her chaise.

Neji leaned against the bookcase as TenTen sat next to her, “Do you want to talk about it?” TenTen took Sakura’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Sakura sighed, “What am I supposed to say? I feel… I don’t know how I feel.” She stared down at her shaking hands. “He has never done that to me.”

Neji kneeled before her, “Did he hurt you?”

Sakura couldn’t look them in the eyes, “I…”

TenTen pulled her into her chest and rubbed her back. “You’re still so new, and well, Kakashi has been good to you if he hasn’t forced himself on you before.”

Neji placed his hand on her thigh, “It’s hard for us to understand, especially at the beginning. We are raised to suppress our baser feelings, we are taught to control our physical actions to emotions. We are taught how to channel our emotions in a healthy way that doesn’t hurt others.” He raised his hand to her chin so she would look at him, “That’s not them Sakura. As much as they look like us, and may even behave like us at times, they don’t have any control over their emotions and they lash out with them constantly.”

Sakura sniffled, “But it’s not ok.”

His eyes looked at her sadly, “This is their world, not ours. It’s not only ok, it’s expected.”

“It’s hard to get used to, but the fact that he tried to use you to release his anger, it means he trusts you with it.” TenTen added, “He’s letting out all his anger right now by fucking Genma, and that’s how it is. They can only express themselves with pain or pleasure.”

Sakura was trying to understand, it just went against her very nature, it was a violation, she didn’t consent. Yet, she had sold her soul, her consent there dubious, and she belonged to him. He had told her she was his to do whatever he wanted with. Even at the beginning, she remembered asking if she was going to be his little sex slave. He had asked for her sins, for her wrath, maybe this is how he showed his feelings for her. He took her wrath; she should take his. “Does Genma…?” she didn’t want to finish the question.

“Sure, but it’s not often he gets that angry.” Neji answered.

“What do you do then?”

“We take it. We help draw it all out. Like a poison. And when he is done, he showers us with affection, maybe its his way of apologizing, but more likely is that the anger is out and he’s back to himself.” TenTen took a breath, “It’s better than the alternative. I’ve seen the humans of demons that prefer to deal in pain. At least the sex can become enjoyable, with time.”

Sakura shook her head, “How can I enjoy that?”

“You learn to read their cues, learn what to expect from him, how to soothe him and calm him. It almost becomes like a game, press here, bite here, kiss there.” Neji sat next to her. “Its not easy to understand, or to get used to, but you can always call on us to talk to.”

Sakura gave them both a grateful look, “Thank you. I need some friends.”

“Come here, let me braid your hair.” TenTen settled on the couch cross legged.

Sakura let out a small laugh, “Braid my hair?”

“Unfortunately, we can’t consume anything so no alcohol or ice cream to share. I work with what I got.” TenTen smiled.

Sakura chuckled, “Ok.” And moved to sit in front of the of the brunette. She sighed softly as TenTen’s fingers grazed her scalp and soon the movements turned into a soothing pattern of tugging and caressing. Soft piano music filled the air, Neji had conjured one and started playing. “How did you do that?”

“I picked it up while here, not much else to do.” He played a soft Nocturne of Chopin.

“No I mean, the piano.” TenTen’s fingers were grazing her neck, like pulling out all the bad feelings in her heart with every weaving finger.

“Oh, Kakashi grants me access to conjure things like this here, he likes to hear me play.”

“He gives you more freedom than me.” Bitterness in her voice.

“It’s ok, don’t be jealous, we had to earn it, you will to.” TenTen leaned over to whisper soothingly in her ear.

Sakura hummed, she had a lot to think about, she wished she could take some time away from all of this, all the demons, and just have some peace.

Kakashi fell back on the bed, Genma dropped to join him, both breathless. Genma nuzzled the crook of his neck, “Feel better?” trailing kisses down his shoulder.

Kakashi tilted his head to see Genma’s chocolate eyes, “Yes, thank you.” He moved to push back Genma’s hair, much like he did with Sakura, leaning over for a kiss. He let out a sigh and sat up, “Am I too attached to her?”

Genma leaned back on the pillows, hands under his head. “I don’t think so. I am very attached to my humans, I think I would lose my shit if any of my humans, especially Ten and Neji, were ever taken from me. Not to mention the very idea of a voided contract, its blasphemous.”

Kakashi lowered himself back to bed, “How could it have happened?” he stared up at the canopy. Genma liked a rich royal blue, almost like the night sky. He closed his eyes, focusing on Genma’s rhythmic breathing, his own matching.

He was in a room, a hospital room, there were flowers and balloons on the table, on a chair there were stuffed animals, and pink everywhere, signage of welcoming a baby girl. He walked in and on the bed was Sakura. She looked exhausted but elated. A little boy was at her side hunched over the little bundle Sakura was holding. She heard him enter, her eyes rose to him, she had the brightest smile he had ever seen on her. The boy ran to him, tugging his hand.

“Daddy, I have a sister! Look!”

Kakashi followed the boy to Sakura’s side, she looked up to him expectantly, he bent down to kiss her forehead, she offered him the bundle in her arms. Their daughter, she said. He held the baby girl awkwardly, then she yawned, his heart melted, wetness on his cheeks.

Kakashi was startled awake, Genma had slapped him hard across the face. “What the fuck was that for?” Kakashi sat up rubbing his cheek.

“Sorry, you weren’t waking up.” Genma looked at him in worry.

“Waking up? I was asleep? Fuck! Sakura!” he jumped out of bed, throwing on his robe, finding his key and opening a door home. He ran into the cottage; she was peacefully asleep on the chaise. He whistled, Pakkun appeared at his side. “Go to the King. Tell her Sakura is asleep.” Pakkun nodded and disappeared into the shadows. He sank down beside her, trying to reach into her mind, but he couldn’t, her mind was blocking him from entering.

“She just fell asleep, I was just braiding her hair and Neji was playing the piano like he always does.” TenTen was wide-eyed, Neji was holding her, looking at Sakura’s sleeping form with longing.

Genma had followed Kakashi, “Why don’t you two head back. This wasn’t your fault.” The pair nodded and left. He put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, they both watched Sakura’s sleeping form in fascination and concern.

The door flew open, Tsunade quickly pushed them aside, Shizune was running behind her. They watched as a green aura engulfed Sakura, Kakashi stumbled, energy suddenly drained from him, he reached for Genma. Genma caught him and walked him to his chair.

“You can feel what she feels, you two are connected.” Genma stated.

Kakashi felt like it was more of an accusation, “Aren’t you and your humans?”

The brunette shook his head, “Not like this. I’ve never seen a demon have this kind of connection before. You fell asleep with her and you weren’t even together.”

Kakashi looked down to his hands, slightly trembling, “I think we were dreaming together.” He closed his eyes, he could still see flashes of a family, this was what her heart desired. She seemed so happy. He shot up as Tsunade stood, a grim look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s accessing her afterlife because of the crack in the contract.” Tsunade looked over to Shizune, “Pull her contract, look it over and see what you can find.” Shizune nodded and left through the door.

“When will she come out of it?” Genma asked, looking at down at Sakura’s soft features.

“I don’t know, when she wants to, I suppose. She seems to be controlling it to some degree, whether she knows it or not, I'm not sure.” She turned to Kakashi, “When did this start?”

He thought about how they had fallen asleep the first time, “It was after I came back from collecting souls and saw Orochimaru with his new human, Sasuke Uchiha, her ex-husband. I came back, we had sex, we laid down and fell asleep. The second time was after another bout of sex at the apartment. The third she was outside on the grass, I was inside and I felt her consciousness slip under, that’s when I went to you.”

“And this time?” Tsunade looked over her sleeping form.

“We got into an argument, I left her to see Genma, Genma woke me saying I fell asleep, so I came rushing back to her and called you.” He watched as Genma bent down to Sakura, taking her hand to his horn, closing his eyes to see what he could see.

“First, you both have fallen asleep both together and apart. Second, it seems she falls asleep when she’s in a deep state of relaxation. Third, this started happening after Orochimaru claimed the human Sasuke Uchiha whom she has a connection to. That’s interesting.” The blonde started to chew her thumb nail. “Maybe I’ll look at their contract too.” She turned and started walking towards the door, “Call me when she wakes up.” And with that she was gone.

Kakashi bent down next to Genma, “Anything?”

“She’s so bright and joyful, I can feel her aura healthy and strong. I think the King is right, it’s up to Sakura to come out on her own.” He stood up, placing her hand across her chest.

“What if she never wants to come back?” Kakashi clenched his hands at the thought. He supposed he couldn’t blame her with how happy her afterlife was.

Genma pulled him up, cradling Kakashi’s face in his hands. “Hey, it’s going to work out. She’ll come back.” He distracted Kakashi with kisses until he felt him relax. “You just have to stay by her side, maybe keep trying to call to her.” he had never seen Kakashi this anxious before. “You care for her a lot, don’t you?”

Kakashi looked at him in surprise, “She’s my human.”

“Yes, but I’ve never felt your feelings call out so strongly until she came along. It’s like she empowered your feelings. You’re both feeding each other’s auras.” Genma brushed back her bangs, her face serene. “Do you want to move her to the bed?”

Kakashi looked down at her, like a twisted version of sleeping beauty waiting for true loves kiss, he scoffed at the idea. “No, she looks too peaceful to move. Hopefully she’ll wake up soon.”

“I think I should stay, in case you fall asleep again.” Genma conjured a couch and sat down.

Kakashi nodded slowly and sat down beside him. The hounds had laid down next to her, Biscuit jumped up and settled on her stomach. There was a small smile on her lips. “I wonder if we are dreaming the same thing if I can go back in and try to reach her.”

Genma looked unconvinced, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Maybe let’s give her some time first.”

It was torture waiting, but he stood vigil over her, she was asleep for so long, Tsunade had come to check on her twice already. Yamato had come to spend time with him and switch off with Genma, Kakashi nerves were grinding at him. “I don’t need a babysitter.” He snapped at Yamato after Genma left.

Yamato gave him a passive look, “The fact that you have to say that means you do.” He walked over to the silver demon, “You’re angry.” He took his hand, “Want to let it out?”

Kakashi looked up to his warm mahogany eyes, a slight growl escaped him, he grabbed Yamato by the back of the neck, crashing their mouths together in harsh bruising kisses.

Yamato encouraged him, tugging at Kakashi’s hair, biting his lips. Kakashi groaned and pushed Yamato into the couch, following after him covering his body with his own. They tugged at each other’s robes, Kakashi nibbling down Yamato’s jaw and neck. The brunette could sense a murkiness in Kakashi’s essence, “Let it out Kakashi.” He breathed as their hard members rubbed against each other.

Kakashi groaned as Yamato reached between them to stroke him, “I don’t deserve her Tenzo.”

Yamato softened at the name only Kakashi called him, “It doesn’t matter what we deserve, it’s what you’re owed. You have waited so long for the ‘right’ human and you picked her and now she’s slipping away from you.” He pulled Kakashi back in a long lingering kiss, eating up his moans, until Kakashi took Yamato’s length into his hands and they started stroking each other. “Be angry, use me.” Yamato said slowly as he wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s waist.

Kakashi hesitated, all he had been doing was letting his anger rule him, not thinking of the consequences, he had used Sakura, and Tenzo was under him asking to be used. He bent back to Tenzo taking his lips in his own while sinking into him, both letting out a grunt and a moan. “Tenzo…” Kakashi said in a breathy syllable.

“It’s ok, keep going. Give me your wrath.” Yamato placed his hands on Kakashi’s hips encouraging him to move. Kakashi was rough, broken thrusts, ragged breathes, sobbing moans, but his hand firm and gentle around Yamato’s cock. “Yes, Kakashi… like that…” his head fell back into the cushions, Kakashi’s mouth attacking his neck, sharp teeth, soft lips, hot tongue.

Kakashi let his dark selfish desires take over, he wanted to fuck Tenzo until they both fell apart, just like he had with Genma earlier, like he had used his lovers for eons and they had used him. “I want your cum all over our skin Tenzo.” Kakashi growled into his flesh.

“Then fuck me harder.” Yamato snarled into his ear, clawing at his scalp.

Kakashi became ruthless in his movements, his hand moving over the other man’s length faster, Tenzo’s breath hitching, his cock pulsing in Kakashi’s hand until he was rewarded with Tenzo’s orgasm all over their stomachs and chests. “There we go.” Kakashi praised as he kissed him breathlessly, until he peaked as well.

Kakashi’s chest started to bubble, he turned to Sakura, whose bright green eyes were open and smiling. “Sakura! You’re awake!” they disentangled themselves from each other as Kakashi fell to her side.

“Well that was something to wake up to.” She giggled. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his face in her breasts. She scratched at his scalp. “How long was I out?”

“A few weeks I think.” Yamato answered pulling on his robe.

“Weeks?” she looked confused.

“Time moves weird here.” The brunette answered.

Kakashi started kissing her chest, “You are not allowed to leave me.”

She laughed, “I didn’t seem like you were lacking for company.”

“You are mine.” He bit on her flesh, she winced.

“Yes, you have made that abundantly clear.” Her voice a whisper.

He looked up at her dull green eyes, he reached up to cradle her face, “Sakura, I…”

“You’re a demon, I’m your human. That’s all right?” she looked away from him, twisting her fingers together.

He hung his head, “You’re so much more than that.” He took her hands in his, her warmth filling him, he brought them to his lips.

She caught Yamato’s eyes, they were solemn and hopeful, she could almost sense what he wanted to tell her. “I get that sex is the answer for everything you feel. You feel happy, sad, angry, you let it out through sex. I’m not used to that. I also know that I am a possession to you, you can use me however and whenever you want. I keep expecting you to behave like a decent human male, but you are a decent demon I suppose that’s more than I should hope for.” Yamato gave her a small smile in gratitude.

Kakashi looked back up to her face. “I don’t want you taken from me.” he clenched her hands tighter.

“I’m not going to lie and say the same.” She glared at him unblinking. “You were there this time, I know you saw what I say. I had a loving family, everything I wanted when I was alive. It felt amazing.”

“Is it what you still want?”

She looked down at their joined hands, “I don’t know Kakashi. It’s not up to us anyways.”

Yamato cleared his throat, “I’m going to head back. Tell the hounds to find us if either one of you falls asleep again.”

Kakashi nodded, standing up and giving Yamato a kiss good-bye. He turned back to Sakura who was walking to the bathroom, she slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, the fabric falling exposing her smooth skin. She continued walking, her bare back enticing, he followed her. She stepped into the tub, turning an expectant eye to him. He dropped his robe and went in after her.

Sakura faced him, washing him and then he washed her, his cool fingers on her skin. “It was you this time.” She lifted her eyes to his. “You were my husband.”

“I saw that.” He reached up to cup her cheek. “We had children.”

“It was perfection.” Tears started to fall, “It’s everything I could ever want Kakashi, and everything I will never have.” She sobbed. “You were a wonderful father and an even more loving husband, and it breaks my heart to see it and know its not real. And even in there, there’s a small seed of reality telling me that this isn’t real so no matter how much I want to throw myself into the dream it won’t let me. I can’t even truly enjoy it.”

“I loved you?” he rubbed his thumbs over the wetness on her cheeks.

She sniffled, “Yes, but it’s just a dream.”

“How did I love you?” he wondered.

She let out a sobbing laugh, “You were sweet, giving me flowers, telling me you loved me at any opportunity, always letting me pick the music, but you always picked the movies, you would surprise me with my favorite candies, or something you knew I wanted. I don’t know, you were just so- human.”

He thought about all the things humans did for each other to show they cared. He stood up, pulling her out with him. “I’m not human.” They got dressed as they walked to the garden. “I don’t have those kinds of feelings nor can I give you what you had in your afterlife. All I have to offer you is pain or pleasure.”

“You’ve given me both.” She met his eyes unwavering.

“Yes, that’s all I can give.”

“You gave me pain earlier, give me pleasure this time.” She stepped into his body, placing his hands on her hips.

“Does that mean you have forgiven me?”

“I understand that you needed to fuck the anger and frustration away and I was available. Forgiveness is a strong word, but you can start making up for it.” she understood enough that sex was their currency and if that’s how she could get repaid, she would take it.

He bent down to kiss her forehead. Forgiveness was odd, it shouldn’t matter to him, yet with her, he wanted it. He kissed her softly, tenderly around her face until reaching her lips. “I never want to stop kissing you Sakura.”

“I like your kisses too.” She pulled him down to the grass, they had kissed constantly in her dream, she supposed it wasn’t much different than now, he was very physical. She realized it was something she liked about him which is why it was a trait she brought to her afterlife. Having been so touch starved in her life, having his constant touches was such a pleasant contrast.

He kneeled down pulling her into his lap, he placed his forehead on hers, “I don’t know what love is, but I know I like having you around. I like your smile and the way your eyes narrow when you’re mad, and while I don’t like you crying, I like the way the green in your eyes sparkle. I like the feeling of your essence when it surrounds me, I like how you fit into my body, like you were made for me. Only you have ever made me feel regret, I suppose that’s something.”

She looked up to him through her lashes, his stormy eyes downcast, this was the most she could ever hope for and it made her heart jump and pulse in warmth “I like your essence when you’re in a good mood.” She smiled, “And when you’re angry, I like the way your eyebrows furrow, it’s kinda sexy.” He looked at her in surprise, “The angry sex is really good actually.” She giggled. “And you and Yamato… that was hot.”

He laughed, relief flooding him, she didn’t hate him. “You’re more than welcome to watch or join, whenever you want.”

She flushed, “Maybe I will next time.” She twisted her hands on his robes, her voice low “I felt your anguish, that’s what pulled me back. I couldn’t stay knowing you were in such pain, calling for me.”

Kakashi brought his hands to her face and kissed her, full of gratitude and passion, he didn’t deserve her but it was more the reason to fight for her, he was never going to get so lucky again. “You are so special.” He muttered against her lips.

She smiled, “Damn right I am.” She went back to him with ferocity, in her dreams he was loving, but in reality, he was so much more, he was fire itself, igniting inside of her very soul. She could feel that pulsing sun between them and she finally knew what it meant. Maybe he didn’t know what love was, but she did, and it was so much more than she had ever hoped for it to be. Warm, safe, strong, and they shared this feeling between them, reality seemed better than her dreams right now.

She was so hot it burned, but he couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop touching her. She was pushing down his robes as her dress dissolved away, his hands buried in her hair, his mouth moving down to her neck, she was grinding over him, moaning and with a change of her hips he was enveloped in her heat. He bit down, she groaned, her nails digging into his back.

Sakura let herself sink into the feeling of connection, of belonging. No matter what would eventually happen she could enjoy this moment, he had told her before the only thing that existed was now, and she was going to take that advice. There was no point in hoping for things to change, to wish for something else, her afterlife was a beautiful lie, and her reality was him, her demon, and all that it entailed. “Kakashi, make me feel good.”

He licked her collar bone, “Anything you want.” He shifted her, bringing her leg up to his shoulder and setting her down on the soft grass, he brought her other leg and leaned over. She cried out as he moved deeper into her. Her eyes were dark like the forest, her pink strands sinking into the blades of grass, “If it’s within my power I’ll give you anything you want.”

Sakura smiled, meeting his eyes, “I want your sins and your virtues.”

He grabbed her hips lifting her up at an angle, his thrusts deep and purposeful, drawn out and sharp. He kissed her calves as she took every inch of him with pleasure. He did want to make her feel good, he wanted to show his repentance and earn her absolution. Even if she were to be taken from him, he couldn’t let her have the last memory of him be so foul, so he took his time, doing as she requested until she was sobbing in pleasure, tearing the grass out, her body taught and electric. He dropped her legs and leaned over to pepper her face in feather kisses. Her smile is soft and sated, but her eyes are hungry, so he keeps going and going until she stops him, he doesn’t know how much time has passed and lost count of her orgasms, but she looks so happy he can’t help but let it infect him.

They’re lying on the grass, his body curled around hers, his hands lazily following the curves and dips of her skin, she’s tracing the veins on his forearm that she’s using as a pillow, “Kakashi,” he hums behind her ear, “I’m scared.”

He kisses her shoulder before answering, “Me too.” He admits. “We should go see Tsunade, she’s been calling on me.”

Sakura takes a moment to close her eyes seeing their auras clear in her mind, a calm before a storm. “Yeah we should probably get it over with.” But neither move, from comfort or fear, she doesn’t try to analyze it, she’s just grateful for a few more moments. She takes a deep sigh and sits up. “Time to weather the storm” she says under her breath. She chooses dark jeans, a red blouse and heeled boots to dress herself. She turns to him, he’s in jeans, olive green button up and black boots, his robe hanging open.

Kakashi meets her eyes, “Sakura, I’m…”

“I forgive you.” She knows what he wants to say, and she means it, her last act of clemency to him should she be taken from him and if she isn’t, it’s still necessary for them to move forward. She won’t hold on to pain anymore.

He nods, grateful. He pulls out the golden key, her hand stops him before he opens the door, he looks at her in surprise.

“I just want to say thank you. Whatever should happen, thank you for letting me be me and accepting me.” She takes his hand.

He squeezes around her dainty fingers, “I should thank you. You have awoken me.”

She looked up, their eyes full of fear and care. She jumps up to him, he holds her as she slants her lips over his, sweet and tender. “I don’t know what I want, but I know I want you in my life in some capacity.”

“I know I want you always.” He is full of resolve, his gaze unwavering, his kiss possessive.

His sincerity overwhelming to her senses, pure and true. She separates from him, gives him one last chaste peck on the lips and drops to the ground. “Let’s go.”

He forces his hand steady as he turns the key to open the door. She steps in first, he follows on a hesitant step. He had been delaying this, Tsunade had been calling on him while they were together in the garden, and he had ignored her beckons, putting off the answer. He was being a coward, he watched Sakura ahead of him, her straight spine, her purposeful steps, she had courage to face the answer. He reached for her in his mind, his chest filling with fire and heat, but also a frail flame of hope. He could see their auras, it was so clear and enveloping, they were entwined, coiling around each other. How could they ever be separated when they were linked so profoundly? He was shaken from his thoughts as Sakura’s knock rang through the hall, sharp and hollow.

The door opened, Shizune gave them a small smile. “She’s been waiting for you.”

The smile was tense, Tsunade was probably upset at being kept waiting. Kakashi stepped through, grabbing Sakura’s hand. “How bad is it?”

Shizune, looked down, “Oh well...” she left the end of her sentence hanging.

He understood the implication, he took a steeling breath and stepped into Tsunade’s office. He bowed from his hips, Sakura followed his lead. “I greatly apologize for my delay my King.”

“Cut the shit Kakashi, you were too busy fucking to listen to my call.” Tsunade boomed.

Sakura almost wanted to laugh at the crude astute statement.

“I see you’re awake, come here.” Tsunade huffed.”

Sakura straightened up and walked to her desk presenting her arm, the brand even more opaque. “Why is this happening?” she watched the blonde intently.

The King chewed on her bottom lip, holding out a hand, Shizune quickly placed a tablet in her hand. “What are the conditions for a valid contract Hatake?”

Kakashi looked confused, but brought the answer to his mind, “There needs to be free will, we can’t force a human into a contract.”

Sakura looked back at him, “But you can trick?”

“Tricking is not the same as forcing. A human must already want a pact, that part can’t be tricked.” Tsunade dropped her arm and went flipped the tablet.

“Are you saying Sakura was forced into a contract? How? I didn’t force her?” Kakashi looked at Sakura, he wanted her to know, he hadn’t forced her.

“No, it wasn’t you that forced her.” she flipped the tablet to them, on the screen was Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru’s contract being played.

Sakura stepped forward to watch, she could hear Sasuke’s internal voice as he stood in the middle of the psychic parlor. He was watching Itachi and Izumi holding each other, hugging, kissing, whispering sweet things. She could hear his jealousy, _I wish I could be with the one I loved like that, _he looked away from the couple and his eyes settle on a book about soul pacts, _I’d be willing to sell my soul for love_. Sakura felt her heart soften, he sounded so forlorn, then there was another voice in his mind, the slimy one she knew to belong to that demon.

_Don’t you wish you would be as happy as those two, you just need a woman like her._

Sasuke looked back at Izumi, the love in her eyes was palpable, yes he wanted that. _But I don’t like women, maybe if I could be with the one I love_

_You would never be as happy as him, the world would never let you be happy, but a woman, to look at you the same way, to love you like that…_

Sasuke was in a haze, his mind already under the influence of alcohol, and now this strange voice that seemed to speak from the depths of his heart, telling him all the things he was afraid of. The voice was right, he could never be with the man he loved, he could never be truly happy, the world and his family against him but a woman… _I suppose you’re right, maybe that would be sensible._

_Your soul for the love of a woman?_

_Yeah, sure, if I can’t have him, I suppose… a woman’s love..._

Sakura felt tears fall down her cheek, she felt so incredibly sorry for Sasuke in that moment, he had loved someone, he couldn’t be with him but still wanted love. His wish was a curse. Misguided and manipulated, like he had been his entire life, she knew his family, their expectations for him, their intolerance for anything less than perfection. She stepped back and wiped her eyes. “What does this have to do with my pact?”

Tsunade swiped her finger over the screen, it was Sakura with Ino, they were in the library. Sakura watched herself as Sasuke walked into the library, how her eyes at first passed him over, but then hazy smoke passed her vision and suddenly Sasuke was all she could see. Sakura realized that was the moment she had been made to love Sasuke with all her heart, enough to eventually sell her soul for him.

“She didn’t have free will.” The words left Kakashi’s mouth dry and acrid.

Sakura stared mutely as her own contract played out, not actually seeing it just processing this information. Her contract was voided. To their rules her pact could not be upheld. “Why did this start to become a problem now, why wasn’t this discovered the moment I died?” she looked up to honey eyes.

“That is a great question, this is an anomaly, a contract wouldn’t even be completed without free will, it wouldn’t even register in our systems. But your situation was a little different, you did have free will in a way. Sasuke’s wish was for love. There was nothing that specified that you also had to sell your soul; you weren’t forced to sell your soul. This is a gray area, which is why it slipped through the cracks, you weren’t forced, but you were influenced, bringing to question the validity of your contract. When Sasuke died and was claimed by Orochimaru, our system probably recognized a discrepancy. Which is when you started falling asleep and accessing your afterlife.”

Sakura looked back at Kakashi, his eyes empty slate. “So what’s going to happen to me?” her tongue felt heavy, her throat thick.

“Since you are no longer a contracted soul, you are to be sent to your afterlife.” Tsunade flipped the tablet closed with a finality that made Sakura’s heart sink.

Sakura scoffed, it all seemed too untrue, surreal. _Kakashi_ she thought as she looked at him, his face blank and unmoving, but she could feel his pain and rage under the surface.

_Sakura, I can’t force you to stay, it’s law, you must have a contract. I can’t fight that._

“Is that my only option?” she looked back to the blonde, light shining off her silver horns.

Tsunade laughed, “We aren’t a pick-your-own-adventure kind of Afterlife provider. Contracted souls go to their demon to be claimed or sent to the River, non-contracted souls go to their afterlife.”

Panic started to settle in her chest, “But...”

“You led a good life, you would have a pleasant afterlife.” Tsunade stood up to walk around.

Sakura stepped back away from her, towards Kakashi. She clung to him. Yes, her afterlife was perfection, but she knew she would never be truly able to enjoy it. He held her tightly against him.

“My King, is there a way an exception could be made considering the circumstance of her contract?” Kakashi’s voice was tight and measured.

“An exception?” she quirked a pale eyebrow, “What do you take me for Hatake? You know that it is our most ancient law, there is no circumventing it.”

_Kakashi, let’s run_ Sakura pleaded, she didn’t want to just leave him.

_There’s nowhere we could go that she couldn’t find us, and our fate much worse._ He stroked her hair.

Sakura started to cry, “I don’t want to go to my afterlife, I want to stay with Kakashi.” She snarled through tears.

Honey eyes looked at her in fascination. “You want to stay with your demon? Even after everything he has done to you?”

Sakura stood up straighter in front of Kakashi, his hand on her shoulders, “Are you asking me because I have a choice?”

“No, just curious.” She flipped her blonde ponytail back. “You have no choice.”

“Can’t I sell my soul to him now?” desperation had her reaching for something, anything she could do to stay at his side.

“Contracts can only be made with living souls, you are not alive, you cannot enter into a contract now.” Tsunade answered, starting to become irritated.

“But if I hadn’t been influenced to make that wish, then I wouldn’t have married Sasuke and I wouldn’t have died at the lawyer’s office that day. Doesn’t that count for something? I’m owe some sort of recompense.” Sakura felt his hands tighten around her shoulders.

“Not the way it works here.” Tsunade snapped her fingers.

“Tsunade! Don’t Please!” Kakashi reached to stop her hand but it was too late, Sakura was falling to the ground.

Sakura felt those invisible chains holding her start to dissolve, she looked at her brand in a panic, it was fading fast. “No!” she turned to Kakashi, horror in his own eyes. “Kakashi! I don’t want to leave you!” her hand stretched out for him.

_I’ll find a way to get you back_

“I lov…” and then the world was dark.


	6. Just Some Amazing Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint, this isn't a chapter, it's to show off the wonderful art that I requested from two extremely talented artists inspired by this story. I hope this can hold you over until the next and last chapter is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to look at these amazingly talented artist on their social media.  
I know this last chapter is taking longer for me to update than others, but its because I really want to take my time and make sure its perfect. its not forgotten, or put to the side, it's just taken me longer to find the right ending than I expected. This had started in my mind as a one shot, maybe a short little story, and it quickly evolved to more than that. The story snuck up on me, and now I have to hunt down the ending.  
Thank you for reading and thank you for your patience!

The amazing SpnFox made the following two portraits of my Demon Boys! And they are exactly what I had envisioned!

<https://spnfox.tumblr.com/>

The talented Suyurinomoe recreated the Atrium scene to perfection!

I couldn't decide which sketch I preferred so I asked for both and I adore them both!!

<https://sayurinomoe.tumblr.com/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For requests please reach out to them and ask, both were wonderful and a total pleasure to work with!  
If you have tumbler please check them out and maybe reblog a thing or two for them and spread the word of this talent!


	7. Doldrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gods this is the end!!!  
Finally!  
I am so excited I finally made it, it was such a struggle, every ending that came through my mind just wasn't... right, until now!  
I want to thank every single one of you who read this little story and was patient with me.  
This was so much fun for me to write and so unexpected. This story went in a totally different direction than I had planned..
> 
> I want to give an extra big thanks to Mrs.SakuraHatake and EmpressNariko for being wonderful betas and being there when I was having meltdowns about where this chapter was going. THANK YOU!!
> 
> Thank you every one that left a kudos, and especially the ones that left reviews, no matter how short, they keep me going. I go back an read them when I need motivation to come back to a story. Thank you for all the support and love.
> 
> Anyways, on with the story.

Sakura stretched out in bed, as the morning sun woke her. With a sleepy groan, the body behind her held her tighter. She giggled as lazy kisses lingered on her neck. “My wonderful husband.”

“My beautiful wife better not think of getting up right now, it’s the weekend. A sleep-in day,” a husky voice said into her ear. His hand started to snake down her stomach.

“The kids are going to wake up soon, I should start breakfast.” She bit her lip as he nibbled on her ear while his fingers reached the edge of her panties.

“Any way I could convince you to stay?” he growled lightly as he slipped his hand under the fabric to tease her slit.

She gasped, moaning softly, “Babe…” his fingers slipped past her folds.

He pressed himself to her rear, rocking into her softly as his fingers pressed against her entrance. “You’re getting wet,” he smirked.

“Shut up and keep going, the kids could barge in at any moment,” Sakura moaned softly as he slipped out his erection from his bottoms. She quickly took off her panties as he pulled out his fingers to replace them with his thickness. She groaned into the pillows as he filled her.

He rocked into her slowly, his hands under her shirt searching for her breasts, holding her against him “I want another baby,” he whispered into her ear.

She smiled, “If it was up to you, I would be pregnant all the time.”

He bit her shoulder playfully. “Our little one is almost three, we could make one more.” He rubbed her stomach as he thrust up into her. “I love you pregnant.” He squeezed her breast. “You look so beautiful pregnant.”

She buried her face in the pillow as he moved faster, his hand finding her clit. “Oh babe…” she breathed out, “I want another one too.” She tilted her head back so she could kiss him. “Cum inside of me, get me pregnant.”

He grinned, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Now hurry!” She smirked. His fingers moved faster over her pearl, his thrusts deeper and quicker. “Aahh yes! Right there!” She tried to keep her voice down, but it felt so good. Having been married for so long, he knew exactly what she wanted, and how to do it quickly, being parents. “Oh! Yes! I’m cumming!” her body went rigid as she bit the pillow to drown out her cries.

Her walls clamped down around his cock, and with a ragged moan he released his seed deep inside of her. “Oh Sakura!” he shuddered behind her as he filled her, his hand back on her stomach holding her in place, his face buried in her hair.

She sighed as he caressed her tummy, “I love being the mother of your children.” She could feel his hot orgasm inside of her, the possibility of new life made her feel warm and happy. She turned around to face him, brushing back his hair so she could see his crystal blue eyes. “We should clean up.”

Sakura was getting dressed when the kids barged into their room and started jumping on the bed.

“Mom! Dad! Can we have pancakes?” her son asked.

“I don’t know, have you been good?” she teased.

“I did all my chores, I even helped dad wash the cars,” her son replied, bouncing up and down.

“Naruto, is that true?” Sakura called back.

Naruto came out in a pair of joggers, he noticed her eyes wander his toned torso, “Yeah, they’ve both been good, I think we can give them pancakes.” He pulled her into him and gave her a deep kiss. “Keep it in your pants,” he whispered with a taunting smirk.

She giggled, smacked his shoulder and shook her head with a smile. “Fine pancakes it is, now stop jumping on our bed,” she chastised the kids, they climbed off and cheered running down the hall. She turned back to Naruto before he pulled on a shirt, she ran her hands over his muscles. “Oh daddy.” She gave him a flirty smirk.

“If we don’t get out the kids will only come back. Save it for tonight.” He winked as he pulled on a shirt. He gave her a quick kiss on her pouty lips and followed the kids out.

Kakashi woke up. He was in a dark void, he looked around frantically, then he heard the sound of her voice. He couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from, it surrounded him. He whirled around, reaching for her in his mind. _Sakura!_

He held still, waiting for a response, nothing. He tried again, commanding her. _Sakura! Answer me!_

“Sakura!” he yelled out into the darkness. He could feel her close by, her essence bright and warm. He breathed through his nose as he closed his eyes and reached out for her aura. There she was. She was in a kitchen making pancakes, he could see her smiling and singing. Then a blond man came up behind her, kissing behind her ear just where she liked. Kakashi’s jealousy flared, causing the scene to flicker away back to the dark void.

“No! I want to see her!” he called out to no one. Shaking his head, he needed to calm down and focus.

Sakura came back into view, the blond’s hands wrapped around her waist as they swayed together in front of the stove. Kakashi didn’t need to sense her aura to see that she was happy. He could see it on her face; the way she broke out into a large smile when two children ran to her and started tugging at her legs. Kakashi couldn’t stop looking at her, she was so radiant it made his chest hurt. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her against him, he wanted to take the blond’s place ー and then he was.

Kakashi was confused, it was now him that was holding her from behind, taking the place of the blond man, the kids surrounding them, pulling at them, he let them pull him in, giving himself to the dream. He bent down to his little girl, she jumped into his arms. “You’re getting heavy, baby girl,” he said as his little girl giggled, just like her mother.

Sakura bent down to pick up their son. “Want to help me flip the pancake?” Sakura put her son on her hip as they both flipped the pancake.

“I want owange juice,” their daughter declared, her little hands on his face.

Kakashi smiled, “Let’s make some orange juice then.” He turned to Sakura and gave her a quick peck. “Come on, you too, you’re getting too big for your mom.” He grabbed his son in his other arm and carried them to the island, setting them both on the counter.

Sakura looked over at her husband, his silver hair glimmering in the morning sun, making it look almost yellow. She had an odd feeling that it should have always been blond and not silver. She shook the feeling, that was a weird thought, Kakashi had been her husband for over eight years. Maybe she was just tired, working such long hours at the hospital. She went back to making pancakes.

After breakfast, the kids went to watch their Saturday morning cartoons; she cleaned up the kitchen as Kakashi mowed the lawn. She made a batch of lemonade just for him since he liked it tart, but she liked hers sweet. Sakura glanced out the kitchen window and saw the way that his shirt clung to his body from sweat and her desire flared. She pulled an ice cube from her drink, pressed it to her cheek to cool herself. Gods, she was acting like a horny teenager. Her hand fell to her stomach, hopefully the next one would look like him.

When he was finished, she walked out to give him a glass, he lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face, she had to hold back from reaching out to touch his taut muscles. He looked down at her, his gray eyes reflected the blue sky for a second. Were his eyes always gray? Weren’t they a topaz blue? She mentally smacked herself, of course they were always gray, like a storm. Where did the blue come from? She came out of her thoughts and smiled at him as he took the drink from her.

“Thanks.” He gulped it down. It was refreshing and not too sweet, just perfect. His lips smacked together. He felt like it was the first time he had ever drank lemonade, but at the same time it was something he had done every day for his entire life. Pausing, he studied the empty glass.

“Kakashi, is everything alright? Did I make it too sweet?” She asked as she took the glass from him.

He shook himself, the strange feeling leaving him. “No, sorry. Just spacing out. It was perfect.” He kissed her forehead. “Let me put this away, and then I need a shower.”

She hummed as she walked back inside. Life was perfect, she had the perfect husband, the perfect kids, the perfect career. She couldn’t ask for more, it was almost too perfect.

Kakashi stood in the garage, he looked around, everything seemed so familiar and so exotic. He looked out to the large yard, he thought of his dogs running around. He shuddered at the memory of his hounds, he missed his dogs. The scene around him flickered. He was back in the void remembering who he was. He banged his fists on the ground, growling in frustration. “No! I want to go back! I want to go back to her!”

_Come off it Hatake, you’re a demon, not made to play a human in someone’s afterlife._

He startled, that voice, it was the King. He was suddenly brought back to consciousness. He opened his eyes as he sat up slowly. He was on the ground next to Sakura, who was sprawled on the floor, lifeless. “What did you do?” his fury barely contained as he reached for Sakura, pulling her into his arms.

“Me? I didn’t do anything; I should be asking you that.” Tsunade looked down at him in fascination, “You not only went to her afterlife, but you became part of it. How is that possible?” She bent down to touch Sakura’s forehead.

Kakashi stood up, holding Sakura away from Tsunade. “You took her from me!” he snarled, canines extending in rage, the darkness in his eyes spreading out to cover the whites.

Her honey eyes hardened, “Don’t start Hatake. She didn’t have a valid contract. You know the law.” She watched him, rage and wrath surrounding him as he held on to this human protectively.

“You are so full of shit Tsunade, I’ll get her back!” he stormed off, holding Sakura tight against his body.

“You can’t take her! She belongs in the Ward,” she yelled after him.

He ignored her as he hurried off. If they wanted her in the Ward, they would have to fight him for her. He opened a door home and set her down on the bed. He looked down at her perfectly peaceful face. Carefully running his fingers through her hair, “Sakura, come back,” he called out for her.

“No Naruto, we can’t have ramen for dinner,” Sakura reprimanded as he gave the vegetables she was chopping an unsavory look. “I am not a restaurant, I’m not here to make each of you a different meal, you’ll eat what I make, or you can starve.”

He pouted, “But Sakura…” He kissed her neck holding her hips, “I love you.”

She giggled, “Still not making ramen and you better eat your vegetables or the kids won’t.”

He kissed her cheek, “Worth a try.” He got busy helping her finish dinner.

After dinner and putting the kids to bed, Sakura joined Naruto in bed. He liked to sleep in boxers, she ran her hands over his chest. “Babe… I want you.” Her eyes fluttered as she kissed his jaw.

“Mmm…” He pulled her to him. She slung a leg over his hips as he tilted his head to take her lips. “My sexy, horny wife, how can I say no?” he teased.

“You can’t,” she giggled. “You’re mine.” She pressed herself against his growing erection.

“And you’re mine.” He rolled her onto her back, hovering over. He dove down to her neck and chest, nipping and licking.

“Yes, I’m yours,” she said as she let her head fall back into the pillows. Her hands buried into his golden hair. Silver streaks were highlighted by the moonlight. His beautiful silver hair. No, it was blond, like the sun. Her husband was blond; it was something that had drawn her eyes when she first met him in school, and his smile. His hair was like the sun, his eyes were blue, like the sky. He was a summer day. Her thoughts left her as he took a nipple into his mouth.

He loved the little mewls she made as she arched into him. He slid down the straps of her nighty, revealing her breasts to him. “You’re mine forever,” he murmured against her skin.

“Yes, Sir, I’m yours forever,” she said hazily. He looked up at her, she blushed realizing what she had said.

“_Sir_?” he grinned, “I like that.”

She turned away from him in embarrassment, she wasn’t sure why she had said that, it wasn’t the type of play they usually had. “Shut up.”

“Oh no, you don’t give the orders here.” His voice low as he whispered in her ear, he was going to enjoy this.

She shivered, arousal flowing down her spine. She turned back to him, noticing his eyes were dark, like an incoming storm. “What do you want from me Sir?”

“First, I want you naked.” She gave him a flirty smile and took off her nighty as he helped her pull off her panties. His eyes drank in her body. “I married the sexiest woman ever.” His hands glided over her curves stopping under her breasts. “Touch yourself,” he ordered.

Her eyes flickered to his, finding them intense and expectant. She felt her face redden; it had been a very long time since she had been so adventurous with him. She wanted to get back to that and relearn that side of herself.

“Yes, Sir.” She moved her hands to her breasts and tugged on her pert nipples.

He lowered his head to kiss her stomach, hips, and the light stretch marks from her two pregnancies. He ran his tongue over the wonderful evidence of the life they had, the family she had given him, for which he was grateful for. Naruto moved his mouth down her thigh as her hand came down to slowly press against her folds. He sat back and watched her. Her soft moans, her fluttering lashes, her lips between her teeth. His eyes took in the view of her fingers dipping past her folds and disappearing into her center.

Sakura drank up the look of desire and need he was giving her; it made her feel sexy, confident, and loved. She spread her legs wider for him as she circled her clit with a finger. Giving him a show was such a turn on for her and the knowing expectation that he wanted to watch her climax, was bringing her even closer.

“Can I cum, Sir?” she gasped, feeling the coil ready to spring.

He ran his hand down the inside of her thighs and back to her knees. “Yes, let me see.” His voice commanding and low.

Her head pushed into the pillows, her back arching as she reached her peak. He moved her hand aside and dove down to lick up her juices, gently lapping her up as her orgasm subsided. When she opened her eyes, he was moving up her waist, breathing her in. She felt an urge to continue this new thing they were experimenting with.

“Can you tie me up?” he looked up at her, eyebrow quirked, “and then use me however you want.” She smirked at his stunned face.

“Tie you up and use you?” He was trying to mentally catch up to what she was asking. “I can do that.” He smiled. He walked over to the dresser and started rifling around. “We don’t have rope or anything, how about a tie for now? I will get rope later.” He turned back with a simple red tie he rarely wore.

Sakura nodded excitedly. “Yes, tie me up please.”

He climbed in with her, and took her arms wrapping the silk around her wrists and the headboard, “Is it too tight?”

She tested the restraints. “No, it’s good.” She looked up to him expectantly, “Sir?”

He brushed back her hair from her face, kissing her forehead. “You are everything I could ever want and more.”

Kakashi was in a rage, his books were strewn helter-skelter around the living room, the chaise turned over. Genma had to jump out of the way as a vase went flying past his shoulder. “Uhei came to get me, said he was worried about you.” He reached Kakashi pulling him into an embrace.

Kakashi was shaking, his skin boiling hot, his horns were out, even his fangs; his eyes were glazed over in black. Genma was holding his face, his hands were cool and comforting. Abruptly, he pulled Genma into a searing, desperate kiss.

“She’s gone.” Kakashi sounded wounded and broken. How pathetic for a demon like him? Falling apart for a mere human, but she was so much more than that.

“We’ll get her back. Right now, you’re about to go full demon, you need to control yourself.” He held Kakashi’s head steady so he could look at him. Genma could see the rage and pain in the blackness of his eyes. Genma watched as Kakashi took a deep calming breath as his eyes turned back to his slate colored ones. “There we go,” Genma said as he gave him another kiss. Still feeling Kakashi’s fangs, he ran his tongue over them until they retracted back.

Kakashi groaned, he felt like he was being pulled apart, his chest, his very essence was being ripped from him. He held on to Genma, giving himself to the other demon. Genma had only ever seen him in his full demon form twice, Kakashi didn’t lose his temper often.

As Kakashi was laying down on the floor, breathing out after giving Genma all his wrath and fear, he couldn’t help but think that she would wake up like when he had been with Yamato. He glanced at the bedroom door. It was stupid to hope. She was gone, she didn’t even have his contract to bind her to him anymore, the image of her bare arm made him bite his lip.

Genma saw the forlorn look in his eyes, he snapped his fingers and the room was back to its pristine condition. “Kakashi tell me what happened,” he said softly, coaxing Kakashi back slowly with light kisses down his jaw.

Kakashi turned to Genma wearing a defeated look. “I was in her afterlife.” He noticed the startled and curious look Genma gave him. “I don’t know how, but I was with her. We were… in love” the word sounded strange coming out, “and we were married with children and then I lost my focus and came back. I’ve been trying to get back to her and it’s not working.”

“Come on, I can’t stand to see you like this.” Genma stood and pulled Kakashi to his feet. “Where are the hounds?” he looked around, they would normally be near their master, especially when he was not feeling his usual self.

“They’re with Sakura.” He ran a hand down his tired face, walking slowly to the bedroom. The dogs were laying around her.

Genma had never seen such sorrow in a room, Sakura was in the middle of the bed looking like a goddess of spring, the only brightness in the room. The hounds were lying on her or near her, Kakashi went to sit by her side. Genma walked over, looking over her porcelain skin and rose hair spread around her like a blooming sakura tree. “She’s quite beautiful, isn’t she?”

Kakashi held her hand, still warm. “Yeah.” He leaned over and kissed her lips softly, nothing, no reaction. “Come back to me, Sakura.” He whispered, calling to her with every fiber of his being.

Sakura rubbed her wrists as Naruto took off the red tie. “Mmmm... that was the best sex we’ve had in a while.”

He gave her a soft kiss. “Yes, it was. I love you so much.” He murmured as he drifted off to sleep, his arms around her.

She settled herself into him, the red tie on the bedside table was making her feel a strong sense of nostalgia she couldn’t explain. She was exhausted. She turned to put her head on Naruto’s shoulders following him into sleep.

Sakura found herself in emptiness, a white void. Why did it seem so familiar? She had to be dreaming. She looked around waiting to see if her surroundings would change. She started walking in a random direction, she doubted it made any difference. She walked around, she didn’t know how much time had passed or how far she had gone, when suddenly she came across a doorknob just floating in the middle of the air. She inspected it. It was odd. She shrugged and took a hold of it, there was nothing else to do anyways. She turned the knob and an invisible door opened.

She felt as if her life was being sucked out of her, she gasped as the feeling of her very soul being pulled from her chest overwhelmed her. She fell forward, the door closing behind her. A strangled sob escaped her lips as she tried to regain her composure. She could almost see her energy leaving her chest, a swirling mist. She watched the trail made its way to the center. It joined the rest of her aura, spindling around a soft glowing orb.

Sakura stood up and made her way to the bright light on shaky legs. The closer she got the stronger she felt, and warm. A seeping heat that filled her chest and then a devastating ache. She clutched her heart wondering what could be causing her such pain. Then she noticed the darker aura in the room, it vibrated sharply as she approached it, it felt cold. She felt anguish coming from it, pain, anger, fear. She reached out to the swirling silver mist, her own enveloping it. She wanted to stop the horrid feelings, she wanted to help.

The light from the orb became brighter, she had an odd thought that she had been here before, seen this before. The more the light filled the room, memories she didn’t know she had filled her head. Red, red rope, touches and kisses, running in the woods, a pack of dogs. Her eyes blew open, Kakashi. He was in pain. He was suffering and so was she. She needed to get back to him. A flash blinded her, and she was enveloped in darkness.

Sakura gasped, breathing out. There were little warm bodies on her. She gingerly moved her hands and felt wet noses and tongues, then happy barks and yips. The hounds. She was home again. She sat up, they jumped on her, licking happily at her where they could reach. She laughed. “I missed my boys.” She scratched the heads of the ones near her. “Where’s your master?” Pakkun sat back on his haunches and let out a deep howl.

Kakashi had been outside when he heard Pakkun call for him, he materialized in the bedroom. She was awake, she was smiling, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. 

“Out.” He commanded, the dogs jumped off the bed and left. He walked over to her, her eyes sparkling just like he remembered.

Sakura watched his measured movements, his intense gaze, his tense jaw, she didn’t know what was going on. She reached for his hand, and it felt like a shock of life flowing through her. “Sir?” she looked at him questioningly.

Her voice, her warm touch of life was the evidence he needed to know she was back. He didn’t waste another moment before he bent down to claim her lips in desperate, consuming kisses. “Sakura…”

“Yes Sir.” She breathed out, his desire was filling her, overflowing into her fibers. She pushed off his robes. “I need you, so badly, I need you.”

“Me too, I can’t be without you.” He managed between kisses. With a thought she was naked, her legs spread out for him in invitation. Her heat was all consuming as he drove into her with desperation.

She was screaming, “Oh yes!” she had never been fucked so ruthlessly and with so much raw emotion, it was overwhelming. She could feel his joy and his sorrow, his fear and regret and something warm that melted her heart. “I’m yours, I only ever want to be yours.” She pulled at his hair so she could look into his eyes.

“Yes, you’re mine, all mine, always.” He pinned her wrists down beside her head. The hot pulsing in his heart was driving him on. He wanted to possess her, to claim her and for her to claim him. He was willing to tie himself to her in whichever way he could, so she would never leave his side again. “I’m yours, always.”

With that she came, screaming for him, arching against him. He released her hands, she held onto him, feeling his cool skin flush against hers.

He could feel her hot breath on his neck, her hands on his back, her legs wrapped around him like she never wanted to let go. He stopped moving, kissing her face, her lips, brushing back her hair, he kissed her closed eyes softly, she let out a giggling sigh he missed so much.

“How long was I gone?” his hands were roaming her body, grabbing at all the places he missed.

“Years.”

“Did you miss me?” she smiled teasingly.

He gave her a soft smile, “More than I could bare.”

“You were with me for a while and then you were gone.” She could still feel his thickness throbbing inside of her, but he wasn’t moving.

Kakashi nibbled on her lips, “Yes, but I don’t know how it happened and I couldn’t go back to you.”

She flicked out her tongue to trace his lips, she rocked her hips up to him, he groaned, “I don’t want to stop. Use me Sir.”

“You’re mine.” He growled. He pulled out of her center and went to her breasts latching on to her pink nipples he missed, and the mewling sounds she made.

His swirling tongue, suckling mouth and sharp teeth were making her see colors. As good as sex had been in her afterlife, it didn’t compare to him, to her demon. When he had satisfied himself with her chest, he started moving down.

Kakashi kneaded the inside of her thighs as he spread her open. “I missed your sweet pussy.” He ran his tongue over her folds.

“Ooh!” she moaned out as he tasted her. “Did you never touch me while I was asleep?” she joked.

He chuckled, “It was no fun if you aren’t awake to make all these delicious sounds.” He slipped his tongue to find her pearl, she gasped out.

“Oh, but you did try.” She giggled as his tongue lapped her up.

“I just wanted to feel your skin on mine. I may have played with your perfect breasts.”

“Pervert.” She chuckled.

“That’s no secret. Now shut up and let me concentrate.” He smirked as he dove back to her mound.

She laughed, “Yes Sir.”

“Gods, I’ve missed that.” He flipped them so he was on his back and she was over his face, her delicious pink pussy right in front of him.

She yelped in surprise at the change, but it quickly turned into a deep moan as he went back to eating her out. She held onto the headboard to regain her balance. “Oh yes! That feels so good!” it took everything in her to not move and to let him please her. She started plucking at her breasts, giving into him.

He moaned as her taste filled his mouth, like a spring night. He glanced up the length of her body, her hands on her mounds, and he could see her pink lips moaning out. All the anger that he had felt at her absence melted away as his tongue reached into every spot he knew she liked. Her legs were trembling, her hands had come down to grab at his hair. She was breathing hard, and how he loved that sound, his name falling raggedy from her lips. He neededto keep her happy, bring her nothing but joy, because she had done the same to him.

She hunched forward as she cried out in climax, her juices gushing into his mouth. He drank it all up. He hadn’t realized how light his home seemed with her until she was gone. He had barely been able to step foot into the bedroom because the moment he left the world was dark again. But she was back, he tried not to think about how permanent her return was.

Sakura fell onto the bed, panting hard, whimpering as aftershocks flowed through her. She missed the pleasure he gave her, all consuming, both selfish and selfless at the same time.

He pulled her to him, hooking an arm under her knee bringing it up as he entered her from behind. Kakashi couldn’t stop himself. He needed to be one with her, to keep her moaning and screaming because it meant she was with him. He pulled her hair, turning her face to him, he captured her mouth in his, tongues swirling, feeling every inch of each other.

“I missed your kisses.” He muttered against her lips. “I missed being inside of you.” He snapped his hips making her keen. “I missed the cute sexy sounds you make.” He kissed down her neck. “I missed your laughter.” She hummed in delight as he kept pumping into her. “I missed the way you smell.” He bit her neck and shoulder. “Don’t ever leave me again.” His voice was nothing more than a desperate plea.

“I don’t want to leave you either.” She reached behind her to grab at his hip, “Keep going and don’t stop,” she encouraged.

Kakashi didn’t know how many times they had orgasmed, and as he filled her once more with his milky climax, he could sense a sort of finality as she fell into his arms, closed her eyes and let out a soft breath. “No, Sakura, you can’t sleep.”

“But I can’t stay awake anymore…” she mumbled. She snuggled into him feeling completely sated.

“No, please don’t go away again.” He grabbed her face, kissing her, hoping to call her back to him again.

“Come with me.” She breathed out and fell asleep.

He held on to her unconscious figure, “Fuck! Sakura why can’t you stay?” Was this how it would be from now on? Like some damned curse upon him? He could only have her for a few nights after waiting for years? He set her back on the bed carefully, arranging her hair to frame her face, he dressed her in a soft green dress that reminded him of her eyes.

_Come with me_ she had said, almost commanded. He laid down next to her, his fingers tracing the soft swell of her lips, then the angles of her cheeks. Maybe he could try to get to her again. No, he _needed_ to get to her. He lowered his head to her chest, feeling the soft thumping of her heart. He closed his eyes, letting the silence between the beats fill him, calm him. He could almost hear her voice calling for him.

Kakashi was falling in darkness, it was the type of falling that had no end, for some reason he knew he was never going to reach the bottom. With a shrug of his shoulders he spread out his wings, flapping as he hovered.

_Sakura_ his mind reached out to her.

Her laughter surrounded him again, he closed his eyes reaching out to her, he extended his horns hoping to extend his reach. He sensed her aura, bright and warm, he drifted towards it hoping to see her in her afterlife again and join her.

Through the emptiness, he flew forward, being pulled like a fish caught in a current. He couldn’t fight it, not that he wanted to, so he just followed her essence obediently. He felt his chest tighten as her figure came into view, she was in the green dress he had given her before, sitting as if waiting for something. He still felt no ground, he rushed forward, “Sakura!” he called to her. She looked up, jumped to her feet and started running towards him. Kakashi wanted her in his arms, he didn’t even care if they stayed in this emptiness together forever because as long as he had her, he had everything.

“Kakashi!” she screamed for him, ached for him, called to him. She had come to this space after she had fallen asleep, she had refused to enter her afterlife by forcing herself to remember Kakashi’s aura entwined in hers. Sakura saw him flying towards her, his ebony wings and horns extended. Her demon was coming for her. He was so close, she jumped, the moment felt like an eternity as she was suspended in air.

He didn’t deserve her, he knew he didn’t, she was too beautiful and too good for him, after everything he had done to her, she still leapt to him, full of faith that he would catch her. And he did, he caught her, her warm, small body against his. She wrapped herself around him as he held her tight. “Sakura, I have you. You’re mine.”

“Don’t let me go,” she said as she looked up to him.

“Never.” He brought his lips down to hers. “I will give you everything I am, to be with you always. If you’ll have it.”

Sakura looked up to meet his eyes, dark and honest. “Show me everything that you are.” She wanted to see him, all he had to give her, “All your sins and your virtues, give them all to me.” She stepped back from him.

He hesitated. How could he show her all his darkness?

_Because I believe there to be light,_ she said in his mind. _You brought out my darkness, let me bring out your light._

_And if you don’t like it?_ his eyes questioning.

_Do you have such little faith in yourself? In me?_ She smiled kindly.

_I don’t deserve you. _He looked away from her beauty.

_Let me decide that. Show me. _Sakura commanded.

Kakashi let out a steeling breath, he felt the obligation to obey her within his bones. He closed his eyes, reaching for the very darkest part of him, letting the blackness ooze into his being. His eyes turning black, his fangs extended, even his hands and feet becoming sharper, more beastlike.

Sakura watched in fascination as he changed before her, his skin was pearlescent, his hair like moonlight, his canines protruding from his top lip. “You’re beautiful,” she said breathlessly. When he opened his eyes, as bottomless as the void they were in.

He shook his head, “I’m anything but.”

She stepped up to him, putting her hand on his chest where a heart would normally be. “I’ll have you all.” She reached up to kiss him. “I love you.”

He picked her up in his arms, his wings enveloping them in a cocoon “I’m not sure, but I think I do too.”

Sakura laughed lightly, even though she couldn’t see anything, his dark wings blocking everything out, she could feel his essence, strong and comforting. “Let me show you something.”

He let her go, the moment her feet touched the ground it extended to him too. He started retracting his fangs.

“No, don’t change.” She took his hand and led him down the abyss. His fingers were like talons, she laced her fingers through them. She walked with him in silence until she found the doorknob. She turned back to look at him, curiosity all over his face, he looked… well, adorable. She smiled at him. “I think this is how I keep coming back to you.”

Kakashi watched intently as she opened the door, they stepped through the door. There was a jerk of energy from his chest that made him fall forward onto his knees, Sakura grimaced but kept her balance. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the unease started to fade. He lifted his head and took in where they were, there were two swirling masses of smoke-like essences, like nebulas twisting around each other. One was bright and warm, it felt like spring. Full of life and light, hope and strength. The other was dark like a storm cloud, sharp and cold, promising destruction and pain. “That’s you and me.”

Sakura nodded, “Yeah it’s us and the ball of light in the middle,” she pointed to it since he hadn’t noticed it yet.

It felt hot and all consuming now that he noticed it, heat filling his bones, easing the weight of his darkness. “What is it?”

“I think that’s our love.” Her cheeks flushed. She was being presumptuous, but it gave off the same feeling that she felt whenever her feelings for Kakashi grew. She knew somewhere deep in her heart she was right; this was the embodiment of their love. It was what connected them, joined them even after his brand had been removed from her.

He felt the same warmth in his chest when Sakura made him happy. She had to be right, but was he a creature capable of love? He knew possession, he knew desire, he knew lust, but love… that was not something his kind ever felt. 

Yet, he was facing it right now. Love. So strange, so powerful, so comforting, and by the way the light flickered like a fire in a storm, so fragile too. “Love. I suppose you’re right.”

Sakura’s heart thundered in her chest, she looked into his ebony eyes, his fanged teeth, she gave him a fierce kiss. “Kakashi Hatake, I want to give you my soul.”

Kakashi could still feel the warmth of her lips on his, and the ferocity in her emerald eyes. His forearm prickled, he pulled up his sleeve, it was glowing with his brand, she had triggered a contract. But how? A contract is reciprocal, he had to give her something back, there had to be a trade. “What do you ask for in return?”

She blinked, “I don’t want anything in return, I just want to be yours again.”

He reached up to caress her face gently, as not to scratch her, “You have to ask for something in return, I can’t just accept your soul without giving you something back.”

She leaned into his hand, sharp nails and all, “What will you give me?”

“Everything. Anything.” He just wanted her back.

“Then I ask for your soul.”

“My soul? I don’t have one.” Her eyes sparkled as tears started to appear, “But I can give you all that I am.”

“My eternity for yours.” She broke into a grin.

“Yes, you will be mine and I will be yours. Forever.” He reached for her right arm.

“I accept.” Tears spilled over, but of happiness. He kissed her forearm and with a talon he traced his brand and mark on her. It didn’t hurt, but at the same time she felt heavy, like the bindings were put back on her. She was grateful for the weight; she was his again.

Kakashi could feel the contract starting but it wasn’t complete, something was missing. His own arm stung; he was confused. “I don’t understand. It wants something more, but I don’t know what.” He looked at her in confusion and fear. He didn’t want to lose her again.

“You gave me your mark, maybe I have to give you mine?” she didn’t know why she thought this to be the right answer, other than a feeling in her heart that guided her. She went to his arm and drew a circle then a sakura flower underneath.

He looked down at his arm, her soft fingers leaving behind her mark and brand. A demon being branded, that was unheard of. Her hand lingered on his arm. Her happiness and love flowing into him. She reached up to kiss his jaw, he looked down at her, she was ethereal, and he wanted to bathe in her light.

Sakura clung to him, he pulled her close, his hands returning, “I need you Kakashi.” She licked at his lips, “Make love to me.” She bit his bottom lip, playfully tugging at it.

He chuckled. “Not sure what the difference is, but I need you too.”

She jumped up, he grabbed her backside as she wrapped her legs around him. His fangs and talons retracted so he could kiss and hold her better. He sank to his knees as she kissed him deeply. She moved over him, “I need you inside of me right now Kakashi.” She breathed as her hands moved down to pull out his growing erection. She had an urgent need to be one with him.

The way she said his name made his chest purr in lust, “Me too, I need to be with you completely, Sakura.” As soon as he finished the sentence, she sunk down enveloping him completely in her heat. He had just been with her at home, but this was different, like an urgent _need_ to meld together. He pulled her close to him, her body conforming to his.

Sakura held him tight, wanting to feel as much of him as possible, his wings curling around her, they felt like ice on her skin and she welcomed it. They moved in unison, fluid and sensual. He nuzzled his nose to her neck, one hand on her lower back the other behind her neck. “I love all of you Kakashi.” Her nails dug into his back as the burning in her belly extended.

He could feel her honesty spilling out of her in waves, and that breathless weight in his chest she was feeling. Love. “I love you too. I’m your demon and all that it entails.”

“Good I want it all.” She cried as the blaze of their love surged through her. “Kakashi! Please! Cum with me!” she begged.

She slammed down on him, her center quaking around him, drawing out his climax. “Sakura!” he shuddered as the waves of desire crashed.

“Ow!” her arm started burning. She brought her arm down.

It took a moment for the pain to register for Kakashi, he heard her cry before he felt his arm stinging. He grabbed her arm and brought his up. They looked at each other in confusion as their brands changed, now they both had the same brand, it was a combination of his sectioned diamond and within it, her circle.

They looked at their arms, tracing each other’s new brand. “It’s done.” Kakashi said absently, the weighted feeling of connection lying heavily welcome on his chest.

“The contract?” Sakura didn’t feel much different, just more connected, and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were physically, still connected. She reached to touch his wings, “They’re so pretty. How come you don’t bring them out more often?”

He raised his wings, ready for flight, “They’re cumbersome, and I don’t use them for traveling in our world. We only use them when we go up to the world of the living.”

She stood up and gave his horns a soft kiss each, then walked around and did the same where his wings came out of his shoulder blades. “Sir, can we go home now?” she nipped at his neck, her hands coming forward to his chest.

“I would love to but I don’t know how.” He took a hand and brought it to his lips. “How did you get back before?”

“I thought of you, but you’re here now, I don’t think that will work.” she kissed his cheek. “Can we really go back?”

Kakashi turned to face her, “I wouldn’t care if we stay here forever as long as I have you, if it weren’t for my hounds.”

Sakura giggled, “Nice to know who your first love is.” He quirked his head, not understanding what she was teasing him about. She laughed, “Yes, we can’t leave the hounds, I miss them.” She sighed, “I miss reading in the garden and them lying around. I miss letting them chase me through the woods.”

He closed his eyes, “They liked you immediately, it’s how I knew you were special.”

Sakura felt a static prickling around her, “Keep thinking of them, how happy they make you.”

Kakashi felt odd, “Why?”

“Just do it.” she was sure this feeling was what would get them home. Kakashi had a strong connection, a reason to go home. “Tell me about them.”

He went back to thinking about them. “They’re mostly nice, but they can be very snarky.” A smile tugged at his lips. “Bull hardly says anything but when he does, other’s listen. Bisuke may look cute but he’s a bit of a jerk.”

Sakura watched as his face lightened as he talked about the hounds. She liked his carefree smile. She leaned forward to kiss the corner of his lips. “Let’s go home to them.”

“Yes, let’s go home.” Kakashi felt her heart thumping under his ear. He opened his eyes realizing he was back in bed where he had laid over her. He looked over to Sakura, she was waking up. “We’re back.”

Sakura had never been so happy to see the evergreen canopy over his bed. “We’re home!” there was a pattering of feet rushing back into the room. The hounds jumping over them.

_Boss, you’re back,_ Pakkun jumped into Kakashi’s arms.

_You brought her back_ Akino stated

Sakura laughed, “They talk!”

“Of course they talk, how do you think I communicate with them?” he greeted each of the dogs in turn as she did the same.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you.” She snuggled at Bull, he licked her in greeting.

_It’s ok, humans can’t hear us, _Urushi answered.

_So why can you now?_ Guruko questioned.

Sakura shrugged, “I’m not sure. Maybe it has something to do with the new brand?” she gave Kakashi a questioning look.

“Probably. We’re going to have to report this to the King.” He looked down at his own arm again, “But we’ll go later.”

“Yes, later. I just want to enjoy being back.” She stood up, “How about a run through the woods?”

The dogs yipped happily.

Sakura and Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade anxiously, their hands entwined.

“You have a brand?” Tsunade stood up, eyes furrowed in confusion and went to Kakashi, grabbing his arm. She then took a hold of Sakura’s. “This isn’t your brand, there’s a circle now. Where did it come from?”

“I drew it,” Sakura answered, “and then it combined it with his brand to make this one.”

The King’s honeyed eyes looked them both over, not fully comprehending how this could have happened. “But you’re still human, well mostly.”

Sakura and Kakashi shared a confused look, “What do you mean by mostly?” Kakashi asked.

“To enact a contract there has to be some demonic essence, humans can’t brand others, and there is a darkness around her aura, though it is very faint.” Tsunade touched her own horns gingerly.

“So, we can’t be separated now?” that was what Sakura really wanted to know.

The blonde shrugged, “I have no idea, I’ve never seen this.” She looked over to Kakashi, “and you claim to _love_ her?” confusion at an intangible idea she would never understand was laced in the word.

He nodded, “I can’t explain it any other way.”

Tsunade shook her head, “I guess I’ll have to take your word for it. This is unique and unprecedented. There is nothing in any of the tomes about a mutual contract with a human. I don’t know what will happen, but just keep me informed.”

Kakashi bowed his head, “Thank you, and thank you for not taking her from me before.” He was grateful she never took Sakura back to the Ward.

“It’s not like I wanted to get into a fight with you, and she was being well taken care of by you. No point in moving her.”

Sakura bowed her own head, “Thank you.”

Tsunade went back to sit, pulling back her horns, “Just stay out of trouble.” She waved them out.

Happiness bubbled up Sakura’s stomach as they stepped into their home, she looked at Kakashi sensing the same lightness in his chest. “We’re together.”

He smiled and picked her up, “I’m never letting you go.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Me neither.” He bent down to kiss her deeply.

There was a cough behind them, “Sorry to interrupt…”

“So don’t interrupt, Shiranui.” Kakashi growled against her lips. She giggled.

“Well we all missed your little human, and seeing as she’s back, how about letting us have a turn with her?” he was teasing as he came up to give Sakura a kiss on her cheek.

Sakura looked over to see Yamato and Gai. “I missed you guys too.”

“Kakashi was pathetic when you weren’t around,” Yamato joked.

Gai laughed, “He was all broody, but more than I had ever seen.”

Kakashi scowled, “Assholes. All of you. Get out.”

They all settled into the couch ignoring him. Kakashi sighed in defeat and sat on the chaise with Sakura in his lap.

She didn’t mind it anymore, not feeling embarrassed and sunk into his body, she never wanted to leave him again. She almost gasped as she heard a single thump in his chest, but his heart was for her alone, so she kept quiet, keeping the secret to herself.

* * *

Sakura looked over at TenTen and Yamato’s human, a violet haired woman named Yugao, all three with chesire grins of satisfaction. They were at the Atrium, in their usual booth, all three women were in lingerie looking down at their respective demon, who were all in the center table tied up. Sakura bent down to Kakashi, the cup of her bra barely holding in her breasts. His eyes were hazy with the smoke of desire.

Seeing her so dominate and confident made his cock twitch. She had done a good job tying him up, the red silk rope in and intricate design across his chest, thighs and lastly around the base of his cock. His fellow demons in the same predicament. Sakura licked up his cheek like he was a piece of meat. He growled. She slapped him lightly.

“Shh, after everything you do to me, it’s my turn.” She kissed him hard and bit his lip making him groan.

She heard the other two women giggle as they teased their own demon. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for sticking with me 'till the end.   
This was such a joy to write.  
This is the last place to leave a review, please let me know your thoughts, it would mean the world to me to see how many people liked this story.   
Your reviews are how I base whether I should share a story or not.   
I write a lot, i have tons of wips, but I don't always share them if I don't feel like there's an audience for it. This isn't just for myself, its for all content creators, let them know you appreciate their time. It motivates us to work and share for our loving fandom. 
> 
> Spread love, you get more content. It's easy.  
I love every one of you.  
Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!  
Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/


End file.
